Final Stand
by Jordanzz
Summary: Akuma was a normal 18 year old in the world of Pokemon. He had his team of Pokemon despite not being a trainer. One decision changes his life though. Him and his friend Serin left their family and Pokemon to join the military in chance to save innocent lives. During the fight, a life-saving choice is made to save many in exchange of one. (Rated M for multiple Lemons and violence)
1. Sacrifice

**Hey guys. This is my new story since L.I.T.S is coming to an end soon.**

 **However, there will be a sequel that I've got somewhat planned out but I won't start it till most likely next month.**

 **This story is not related to L.I.T.S for those that are wondering.**

 **I'm going to use this to help me grow and have longer chapters for you guys. No chapters will be under 2000 words unless I'm forced to.**

 **Feedback is appreciated but for this story, I will not be accepting suggestions for characters or plot.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own a da pokemanz**

* * *

 **Akuma's POV**

I'm Akuma, an 18 year old boy that enrolled into the military right after highschool. To do so, I had to leave my Pokemon-which thankfully don't fight in the wars anymore-and family. Well, my somewhat family to head to the Orre Region. My best friend, Serin, joining me in this decision. We had the choice for the use of a rare virus that can be highly deadly, but can also save lives. They didn't get a description of what it was, so I chose to use it in case of being about to die. Serin went against it. Now here I am, standing in a chopper next to my friend preparing to jump into the war zone, knowing that I'd most likely die to save many Pokemon and People.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Alright Akuma, are you ready? We're basically heading to hell the second we jump." My friend Serin yelled. I nodded before charging to the back of the chopper. Serin right behind me. We dove out of the back of a CH-47 Chinook helicopter. As we rapidly descended from the 6,000 feet, we dove towards each other for a quick high-five. Reaching 750 feet off the ground, we simultaneously pulled the loose straps on the sides of the chutes, deploying the parachute. We aimed the hooks downwards to decrease altitude faster so the enemy's bullets wouldn't hit us. When I was 5 feet off the ground, I shook my way out of the pack's grip and dropped the last of the way.

I had a slight rough landing due to the fact I had to not fall back due to my Colt RO635 and it's ammo/magazines strapped to my back so I wouldn't lose them during my descent. A few moments later, Serin landed a few yards away, still with his chute due to be our group's medic. He quickly tore his pack off before running to me and said "Let's get moving to the trenches! With the weapons these bitches are using, it will take very little ammunition to kill us!"

I nodded before he ran off. I soon followed behind him, my Colt in my hands ready to defend us. Once the trenches were insight, Serin carefully went down while I dove down for cover faster, the bullets whizzing past my face. I changed my awkward sitting position and took a peek over the sandbags. I spotted four people, two with M9s in hand, the other two with faded AK-47s. _Damn people have been using those weapons for decades. Yes, they're good weapons but you overuse them._ I thought.

I reached to my belt and pulled a grenade off of it. I grabbed the pin with my teeth before chucking the grenade towards the enemies causing them to have shouts of terror. A second past when I heard the explosion, overhead was shrapnel flying in all directions. I stood up with four other recruits and aimed my weapon towards the enemy bunker. Enemies filed out of the bunker before diving into their own trenches.

"Sarge, we'll need more than just us five to take them out." I called to the leader of my group.

"We have back up on the way. As you can tell, we're extremely outnumbered and only have about sixty bullets left between eight of us." he replied before talking into his radio to call for back up. I popped my head up to see multiple enemies shooting our way before an ear-piercing shriek called out. I looked over the oldest of the recruit, at the age of 25, on the ground holding his arms to his stomach, blood leaking out below.

Instantly, Serin rushed towards the injured soldier and went to work on him. I watched for a few seconds to see Serin stab the soldiers arm was a syringe filled with morphine. "Private Akuma, focus on the enemies! We need to hold them back!" Sarge yelled my way. I went back to my position and poked my head and gun above the sandbags before starting to shoot the enemy trench. I soon came to my final bullet in the Colt before knocking the clip out and pulling another mag from my satchel, clicking it into place. I continued my spraying managing to kill three more enemies and injure two before having to reload the second time. I put my final clip in and started to aim at the land mines between us to hopefully have the shrapnel spread to the enemy side. I had blew up a total of 17 of the 50 mines before running out of ammo. I threw the Colt towards the ground and pulled my Glock from it's holster. I only had one extra mag so I had to use these bullets wisely.

I had just finished my first clip before seeing a grenade thrown from the other side, landing right beside Serin who was still working on fixing the recruit's stomach. I threw my gun towards the ground and dashed towards the grenade. I picked it up then climbed out of our trench to the middle of the battlefield where I attempted to throw the grenade back. The second it left my hand, it went off sending my flying, my right arm and leg being in massive pain for the first half second before losing all feeling. I landed next to my Sarge, unconscious. The second he saw my figure, he immediately called a transport chopper which arrived within minutes. My unconscious form was loaded into the chopper followed by everybody else on our side. When the chopper lifted off, the enemies could be heard cheering at their mini victory.

* * *

 **Serin's POV**

I quickly grabbed the mechanical limbs then sprinted towards the hospital wing of the building and towards Akuma's room. I sat the two limbs on a small table before leaving the room with my head down in shame. _Why did you have to fucking save me? I could of fucking pushed Marshall over and taken the grenade myself..._ I thought. Before heading to my bunk in the barracks.

A few hours later, I went back to the hospital wing to visit Akuma. I stepped into the room to see the doctors and nurses that helped stop him bleeding and attach the limbs. I looked over to see pictures of what the limbs were and how they worked. I read to myself "A.B.U - Advanced Body Upgrades." I looked over more of the pictures which showed wires acting like nerves going from the brain, down the spine, than to his arm and leg, allowing his brain to control the limbs.

"So doc, will he make it?" I asked.

She shook her head in reply before saying "He's lost too much blood. He won't make it unless you attempt the use of Virus M483C9. An extremely dangerous virus unless caused by nature itself. He has the massive chance of dying, but if he gets lucky, he'll survive it.

"So what Virus is this for me to understand?" I asked.

"Morphism. It will change him into a random pokemon but a more human like one." She said showing me a picture of a morphed Minun. "The thing is that morphs are hated creautures in this world no matter where they go. Even the most loved morph is still extremely hated. Since we're using this on him for the sake of his life, we're taking a small transport helicopter to take him to Forest, inject him with the Virus, than leave. He'll wear full black clothing and we'll also have him wear gloves so nobody notices the robotic parts. We'll leave a sign for him to know not to take them off. So you too can keep in touch, he'll have his phone so you two can keep in touch. Well... That's if he lives through it all."

I nodded and replied "I hope he makes it. We joined the military together. If he doesn't make it, I will have my life end the same way his did."

"Going out heroic, huh?" The docter said. "Serin. Akuma did this to save you. He wanted you to continue your life. He's your best friend for fucks sake. If he doesn't make it, go on and continue your life. It's what he wanted for you." I looked at the ground and nodded before heading to get a wheelchair to help transfer Akuma to the chopper.

I reached Akuma with the wheelchair and lift him into the chair before starting to push him towards the HH-65 Dolphin (Chopper). Once we reach it, I took Akuma out of the chair and set him down in the middle of the chopper before hopping in myself and closing the door. "Ready Pilot. We can go." I grumbled. Once we reached the forest where we were going to drop him off at, I picked him and the syringe containing Virus M483C9. I layed the nearly dead form of my friend on the ground, placing a sheet of paper on him that explained the robotic limbs and how he should stay away from other humans and how he should hide the robotic parts.

I pull the sleeve up on his left arm and tapped the syringe to remove to any air bubbles in the virus. I put the needle up to a vein in his wrist and with just enough pressure, broke the skin and got to the vein. I slowly pushed the plunger part down forcing the virus into his system. Once it was empty, I whispered "Goodbye old friend." and turned back to the chopper.

* * *

 **Akuma's POV**

I awoke to feel my body sore everywhere but my right arm and leg. Confused, I lifted up the leg of my jeans to see a robotic leg. I stood up and looked down to see a piece of paper that read "Keep the arm and leg covered up and stay away from others. In chance to keep you alive, we used the Morphism Virus in attempt to keep you alive. If you do end up surviving the disease, you would have been unconscious for a few weeks and should really find food and water. You have about a week after waking for your transformation to be completed. The Pokemon you shall turn into will be random. P.S. If you are alive, use your work phone. We gave you it and your charger. The phone comes with everything it used to have minus the texts and everybody but one person's number. Give Serin a call if you're alive."

"So... That's what the strange Virus I agreed to use is. Well, this shit sucks. I've heard all the racist shit morphs get and I honestly feel bad for them." I spoke to myself. _Might as well call Serins. He's most likely worried as fuck if not dead._ I called the only number in my phone and it started to ring. After the fourth ring, a familiar voice answered in a depressed tone.

"Hello? This is Serin" It said.

"Hey Serin. I was just calling to check up on you to make sure you weren't dead." I said sarcastically.

"Wait, Akuma. Is that you!?" He shouted into the phone.

"Yeah its me. In the flesh but I only have about a week left till I'm a pokemon. On my knees, elbows, and forehead, I have yellow rings. Along with my body gaining jet black fur to cover it showing I'd be an Umbreon. Another Idea is the my ears are slowly moving upwards and growing in size it feels like." I replied.

"Thank fucking god you're alive. I've been depressed for the past fucking month because I thought you were dead. Guess I was wrong." He said, his voice turning more casual.

"I just woke up five minutes ago and since I've been unconscious, not asleep, I'm going to let you go. I need to find some water and food for today." I yawned.

"Okay man. I'll tell everybody back at the barracks that you're still alive. Bye." He said

"Bye Serin." I replied before walking further into the forest, finding a lake.

* * *

 **Well guys, here's the first chapter to this story.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the start of Akuma's Morphed life.**

 **For those of you wondering, no. Akuma and Serin are not gay.**

 **I will never write stories that involve taboo lemons or Homosexual couples.**

 **Sorry everybody that's a fan of those two things.**

 **Be sure to review so I can know how you think this story is going so far :D**


	2. Kandi

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter for Final Stand.**

 **Zyxa, Rated M for Mature Language, Some Graphic Violence, and (a) Lemon(s)**

 **There's nothing much to put here other than I appreciate reviews (Even if negative) since they let me know you guys like the story and they can help me improve as a writer.**

 **My next chapter for Left In The Shadows will be out soon. I'm making sure to have it 4000+ words long (1k words per lemon)**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

 **Akuma's POV**

As I hang up the call with Serin, I had been walking for the short time we had been talking which allowed me to find a lake. _Thank fucking god. Water. Now all I gotta do is find food._ I thought before kneeling down at the lake. I cupped my hands together as tight as I could and dunked them into the water. I pulled my hands up to my mouth as fast as I could and drank the small amount of water I had. I continued this for 30 more seconds till I felt fully hydrated.

I stood up and looked around to see if there was anything I could recognize, that's if I was hopefully in the same region. I wandered around the lake before deciding I definitely wasn't in the same region. It was late August and where I was deployed, it was hot year round. Here, it feels like around 40 degrees. "God damn it's cold for this time of the year. Normally it's in the 70s back at Orre. " I said while shivering. "Wish I hadn't been in the Orre Region for the past 8 months."

I walked towards the west towards where I saw a mountain range, hoping there would be people that lived near it nice enough to let an almost morph stay with them. As I made my way towards the mountains, I heard a hushed chatting voice behind a bush. Thanks to me being 6'4, I was able to look over it to see two Rattatas chatting. "I'm going off. It's getting pretty late." The first Rattata spoke.

"Later man." The other one replied. The first Rattata ran off while the other just laid down to drift off into a slumber. _My lucky day. I've always wondered how Rattata tastes._ I thought before sneaking away to find a sharp stick. With thirty seconds, I found a broken stick lying at the bottom of a willow tree and picked it up. Making my way back to the Pokemon, I had started making my plans for the night seeing how I had awoken up around my normal dinner time. I had approached the sleeping form of the Rattata, the stick in my mechanical arm/hand, ready to stab down.

"Three... Two... One..." I whispered before jabbing the stick through the Rattata's head, the surprising strength allowed me to hear the stick go through the Pokemon's skull and through it's brain. "Damn. This arm isn't so bad." I joked. I looked back down towards the dead pokemon and lifted my stick to have the it hang off. I walked with the stick in my hand towards a large rock with smaller ones near by. I set the stick and Rattata down and picked up some of the mini rocks before dropping them. I put the rocks in a circle and went scavenging for small sticks or logs. Once I found a few, I went over to my rock circle and set them up to where I could have a decent fire. I picked up a rock and small piece of iron and started to scrape them together. After about 3 minutes of doing this, sparks finally started appearing before the fire finally started.

I walked towards where the Rattata was and picked up the stick it was on before sliding it out of the skull. "Huh. I wonder if any of these limbs have supplies." I grumbled. I yanked my sleeve up and started observing the arm before seeing a little black button. I pressed the button which opened a tiny slot showing me a hunting knife. "I guess I didn't need the stick. Oh well."

I started to skin the dead rat, throwing it's pelt towards the bush I had killed it at. After about five minutes, I had all the fur off and had cut a whole in the stomach allowing me to remove the organs which had caused me to gag slightly. _Damn. Farmers must have tough stomachs. Same with butchers._ I thought. I Put the meat that was left back on my stick and placed it over the fire, rotating it occasionally to have it perfectly cooked.

After around ten minutes, I had just finished cooking it and pulled it off the fire. Holding the cooked meat in my hand, I went to grab more sticks and threw them into the fire. I sat back down on the grass and grabbed my knife off the ground to cut up the Rattata into separate pieces and set the two halves on my thighs. I touched one of the pieces with my left arm and recoiled instantly. Seeing how even with my gloves on, the meat was still too hot to pick up with my normal arm. Deciding that I didn't want to use my robotic arm for now, I just leaned back a little and stared up into the sky. For the first time, I could see the whole Milky Way Galaxy and started noting all the constellations I had learned about during middle school.

While noting the seventh star constellation, I heard a bush shake and I was instantly alerted. I set my still hot food down on the rock before cautiously walking towards a Rawst Berry bush, my knife in hand. I slowly pushed the shrubbery out of the way and saw a seriously injured Flareon morph. As I looked at her, I noticed the beauty she presented. Even with her being covered in dry and fresh blood, she was stunning. Her hips were perfectly curved, from what I could see, a flat stomach with slight muscles showing, and a pair of D-Cup breast.

I mentally slapped myself for checking her out in this state before picking her up and holding her as if we were a married newly-wed couple. I walked back to my mini campsite and laid her six inches away from the fire to keep and warm and the sparks away from her. I went back to the rock and picked up my now cooled off Rattata and ate a single piece.

With my mind going wild, I had threw more sticks into the fire and went to work on the small amount of medical skills I have on her. I took her DragonForce jacket off and started cutting it in strips to cover up the several wounds. I had covered up the small wound on her neck and the multiple cuts on her arms, some pretty deep with two on her right arm being bone deep. I had found some abandoned Spinarak webs to help the healing process and wrapped them around her arm, following up with the strips of her jacket.

I instantly started blushing when I thought about if she had wounds on her stomach and the fact I had to lift up her shirt. Getting the thoughts out of my head, I lifted up her shirt to see many wounds. Some bite marks, some scratches, all being pretty deep but luckily not bone deep. I lifted her body up to look at her back which only had some burn marks. Not knowing what to do, I decided to put what was left of her jacket around her waist with the top going over her breast. I flipped her body over and gently tied the jacket up, careful not to touch the burn marks.

Once I knew she was patched up, I sat the now cold Rattata meat on a rock that surrounded the fire. I left the area to collect more sticks to keep the fire up till atleast the morning. Once I returned, I saw that the Flareon's troubled face had disappeared and returned to a neutral expression. I smiled knowing I had helped save her life and threw the sticks into the pit. After I saw the fire flare up a bit, I went up to the sleeping/unconscious and whispered "See you in the morning." before walking a yard away and lied down, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

 **Kandi's POV**

I awoke to feel my pain dimmed down and huddled into a ball. I looked downwards to see that my stomach and arms had strips of cloth on them. I had just stared at the cloth before realizing that it was my jacket. Questions started wondering through my mind before I saw a fire pit with a dim light showing itself, a side of meat on one of the stones. When I picked it up, I felt it has little warmth in it so I used a light Flamethrower, cooking it instantly. I started chowing down on the meat before sitting back down, a little dizzy from the numbing pain in my stomach. I started to observe the area I was in before seeing somebody wearing all black laying down, their back facing me.

I let my dizziness die down before crawling towards the body. I tapped on its shoulder a few times, attempting to wake the sleeping form up. With no success, I rolled them off their side and onto their back. I closed my eyes and took a breath before reopening them to see what the figure was.

It has a ring on it's forehead and black fur covering it's masculine face. _An Umbreon morph? I thought my sister and I were the only Eeveelution morphs._ I thought before taking off his hood, freeing his ears, yellow rings around the middle part just like his head.

I just sat there on my knees for a few minutes taking in how he looked from what I could see. His face was absolutely handsome, he seems skinny and his stomach felt rougher than most showing he has some muscle. As I was taking in his looks, I noticed he had started to stir causing me to back up some to give him personal space. He lifted his upper body up with a yawn before looking my way.

* * *

 **Akuma's POV**

I looked over to where I laid the Flareon down to see her looking my way, with a curious face. I opened my mouth to speak but she got their before me, asking "Were you the one that cut up my jacket to cover up my wounds?"

I nodded my head and replied "I was about to eat when I heard a bush move. I went to investigate the sound and found you unconscious, covered in blood. My first instincts were to fix you up seeing how injured you were. Also, sorry for cutting up your jacket. You can have mine if you want even though I was told not to take it off."

"First, I'd like to thank you for helping me with my wounds and thanks. It was freezing last night and even with me being a fire type, I'm not the best in the cold." She said before walking closer to me. I took my gloves off and put them in my pockets before taking off my jacket, the Flareon not noticing my right arm. I handed her the jacket which she quickly put on before wrapping me into a quick hug, her hand hitting my mechanical one. I returned the hug and we stood there for a few seconds before pulling apart.

She backed up a few steps before looking towards my arm. "Ummmm... May I ask why you have a robotic arm?" She said tilting her head slightly.

I picked my knife off the ground and pressed the button in my arm to reveal the small area for my knife. I put the knife in the slot before closing it and mumbling "That's a story I don't want to say right now."

"Oh... Sorry if that's a touchy subject. I almost forgot, name's Kandi." She replied shyly.

"Akuma. Also, it's not a touchy subject. It's just why I'm a part morph right now." I said while rolling up my right pants leg revealing the mechanical leg. "Also lost my leg from it too."

Her eyes went back and forth between my arm and leg before asking "What do you mean part morph? You like a full morph to me"

I tilted my head before responding "Really? I was told that after a week of me waking up from unconsciousness, I'd have a week to be more human than Pokemon. I only just woke up yesterday at around six."

"That's odd. How'd you get infected anyways?" She continued asking.

"I won't tell you what happened to me before I was a morph since I don't exactly want people recognizing me even though I'm pretty sure I'm in a different region." I replied. "Anyways, I got a shot of the Virus put into me most likely. It was a part of an agreement I had made for my job at the time."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We had been talking for about an hour now, which had felt nice since I haven't talked to anybody in a month since I'm not counting the phone call.

"I would love to chat more with you Akuma but I must be going. My sister and our friends must be worried sick since I haven't returned to our little complex that we live in." She sadly said. "Wait, you said you woke up from unconsciousness yesterday meaning you don't exactly have a place to stay, right?"

I nodded and said "Last place I remember being in was the Orre Region but I highly doubt we're they're due to the weather here."

"Yeah. Orre is atleast a nineteen hour trip by boat from the edge of this region. Thing is, this place is considered new and doesn't have an official name yet. Anyways, you can come with me, my sister, and our friends though I'll have to convince Trip to build a new dorm for you."

"No need. I can build it on my own. Don't want to be a hassle since I'd love to live with you guys since I'm assuming they're also morphs. I don't exactly want to deal with the racism from normal Pokemon and other humans since I'm now a morph." I said, my smile growing.

"We'll let's get going. We're only about 5 minutes away if we walk. Just have to go straight North." She replied.

I started sprinting towards where she said and yelled back to her "Race you there!"

She stood dumbfounded at first before sprinting behind me. Within three minutes, I was at an area that contained a total of five mini houses. I decided to walk up to a decent sized well and leaned against it waiting for Kandi. Within another 30 seconds, Kandi appeared in my sight so I waved to her with a slight smirk on my face. Once she approached me, she lightly punched my shoulder and said "You could of... huff... warned me... that we... were racing." in between breaths.

"Sorry. Anyways show me around than I'll probably find a spot for my dorm." I said.

Kandi nodded and motioned for me to follow. We stopped in the middle of the five dorms and she pointed to all the houses. "That house is mine, the one to the left is Cerulean's, my sister. She's a Vaporeon. The one in the middle is Trip's, he's an Alakazam. The two houses to the left are Maze's, a Pikachu, and Randy, a Honchkrow. You'll meet them all eventually. Here are the spare keys to my humble abode if you need anything."

I nodded and replied "Thanks. Since you most likely have to talk to Trip, I'll get to building. Should I use the bricks you guys have or am I aloud to make a small, 2 room log cabin. The second room for a bathroom."

"You can make a small cabin and are able to use the bricks for a fireplace if you like. Well, I'll see you soon." She said before jogging towards Trip's house. I waved and went to work on cutting some trees in the way of paths. I managed to cut down five trees and roll them toward the area I was going to build my house on, next to Kandi's. I started cutting the trees up before taking a break, two trees done. While resting, Kandi ran up to me and said "Trip says it's okay if you live here. He just has to meet you tomorrow."

I nodded and replied "I should be able to finish it once I get two more trees down and some metal piping for running water and power."

"Okay. If you ever need help, just ask me. Also, since you helped me with my injuries, you can stay in my dorm tonight. I'll sleep out here." She said.

I shook my head before saying "You can sleep in your dorm. I only did what was right and I need to prove that I can do stuff my own here since I'm new. We should be getting to bed soon anyways. It's already 10:30 at night. Been working for about eleven and a half hours and I need to rest longer than I've been."

"If you say so. But remember. My dorm is free for you to use." She replied before standing up and walking to her dorm, taking once last glance at me before walking in. I sighed and collected stones and sticks to light a fire for the night. Once I had the fire started, I laid down on the grass, watching the stars. My mind focused on only Kandi.

* * *

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading the 2nd chapter for Final Stand. Chapter 14 should be out sometime before Monday depending on how long I'm at my Dad's house.**

 **Minus that, I hope you guys that are reading this enjoyed the chapter. I made it a lot longer than normal at 3,150+ words.**

 **Keeping up my goal which is good. :D**

 **Please review and tell me if I have to fix anything in chapter of Final Stand.**

 **See you all next time. x3**


	3. Flashback

**Hey Guys, sorry for not posting yesterday. Was stuck in a blizzard both Wednesday and Thursday so I had Snow Days from school, but since I was at my mom's and her rental car sucks, I couldn't work on the chapter.**

 **Long story short, it was 26 inches where I live and up to 40 inches in other places in Colorado.**

 **Anyways, Let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

 **Akuma's POV**

I awoke from my slumber to the sound of my phone ringing. I groaned before picking up the phone to see that it was Serin calling. I tapped my finger on the screen to answer and quickly put the phone on speaker so I didn't have to hold the phone. "Akuma, great news!" I heard Serin almost shout.

I groaned again before saying "Serin, it's 4 in the morning. What are you doing up already?"

"You're in a different region than me. It's 8 back here in Orre. Before dropping you off, we had already set your phone up for the different region." He replied. "Anyways, the news is that if you have any idea of where you are, the main doctor who got the mechanical limbs attached to you said that once my mission here in Orre is done, I'm able to go to you and we can stay there unless asked to go to a different region."

I started processing this through my head before saying aloud "Wait, what do you mean unless asked to go to a different region? I thought that since I'm a morph that's living with other morphs now, that I'd be free from the military."

"That's the sad part. Now that they know you're alive, they want you to continue helping the military every 6 months. Since you are a morph, you're a little more durable to wounds and can you moves like a Pokemon. I also overheard Sarge saying that when you'd be deployed, you would only be gone for the mission before going to your home... Wait, did you say you're now living with other morphs?" Serin blabbered.

"Long story, I'll tell you another time. Anyways, tell Sarge that I'll only do stealth missions if they want me to work for them again. I want to go in than back out in the missions so I can stay here. Also from earlier, I don't know how the others think of humans. So we might have to find a way for you to become a morph without doing what I did." I replied, yawning short after, before continuing to say "I'll talk with them. The one who lead me here, Kandi will most likely be fine with it. Anyways, I'll talk to you later man. I need to see if Kandi has a plug somewhere for me to charge my phone. That, and I have to finish building my house since there aren't any open."

Instead of saying bye and hanging up, Serin said "Is Kandi your girlfriend? You keep talking about her. I bet you could live with her, sleep toge-"

I cut Serin off saying, "Look. You know I'm no good with girls. It is the reason why I'm probably staying single forever."

Serin started laughing before saying in between laughs, "Alright man. Talk to you later and good luck with Kandi. Hope you two lovers treat each other well." and hang up. I sighed before standing up, instantly noticing I had been sweating last night. I turned my phone on again and went to see the weather.

 _"80 degrees? Damn this place is bipolar..."_ I thought before taking my shirt off, my 6-pack I earned from the military's training showing through my fur. I threw my shirt towards where I slept for the night before walking towards walking towards the three logs I had already chopped down but hadn't cut, and started working to cut the trunk in half.

Two hours later, I finally had the tree cut perfectly in half and pushed the log towards the other four halves. I wiped the sweat off my forehead when I heard somebody snickering. I looked over to see Kandi wearing a pair of classic converse, tight black jeans that showed off her wonderful curves, and a Rhapsody shirt that hugged her torso and breast.

When I realized I had been checking her out, I closed my eyes and cleared my head before reopening them and asking "What's funny? All I did was wipe my head off after cutting the log in half."

She giggled then said "We do have a saw for cleaner and faster cuts. You don't have to work that hard."

Hoping she wouldn't see my cheeks becoming a tinge of red under the black fur, I replied "You never told me about it so I just used Iron Claw, which is weird that I have as an Umbreon."

She tilted her head and said "That is weird. Anyways, follow me. We can go get the saw and I'll help you. Also, don't try refusing. I'm going to help you no matter what even if you want to show that you're good enough to live here. Also, what do you want for the flooring? I can help install that after Trip helps get the power, water, and heat installed here."

When she mentioned Trip, a thought came to mind. "So when is Trip coming by to meet me?" I asked.

"He said around noon so we have around six hours. Now c'mon. The saw isn't going to magically walk to us." She responded then started walking. I stood there dumbfounded before jogging to catch up to her, slowing down once I was next to her.

As we walked towards what seemed to be a small shack in the distance, I asked "So how long have you been here?"

She turned her head to look at me before saying "Since you told me why you're a morph and I know the rest of it, I guess you deserve to know my story." Kandi looked at her feet while we walked before grabbing onto my hand, squeezing it lightly. She looked back up and began saying "My sister and I are different. Unlike you, we were actually Pokemon before becoming morphs. We were raised by our parents, a Glaceon and Leafeon. They were strict parents but greatly cared for us. When I had turned ten and Cerulean eight, I had ran off to far from the den and got lost. Cerulean woke up and instantly noticed that I was missing. She started looking for me before finding me after an hour of searching. The thing is that I was unconscious and was very human like. Cerulean, having never seen a human, was confused and started dragging me back to our den, not realizing I was completely nude."

As Kandi took a deep breath from speaking, we arrived at the shed when a new voice spoke. "Within seconds of Cerulean dragging her sister back to the den, the morphers managed to shoot her with one of the darts." I looked over my should to see an Alakazam morph, in about his late twenties. "At the time, I was taking a stroll in the forest but I heard the quiet, yet loud enough for me to hear, darts shoot. I quickly made my way to the sound to see an unconscious Flareon morph and a Vaporeon, glowing a bright light, turning into a morph. At the sight of it, I became instantly pissed and used Psychic to strangle the two men into unconsciousness using psychic. By the time they were knocked out cold, Cerulean had stopped morphing. Not knowing what to do, I picked up the two, careful to stay away from their... _"private" ..._ areas. After about ten minutes of walking, my arms started getting tired so I had to use psychic to carry the back to the set of houses my father made for me. I took them both to my dorm and sat out more feminine clothing out for them along with a note that told them to put the clothing on and that I'd be back soon. With that done, I started running towards where I found them to search for their parents. After about a half hour, I found their parents who were searching frantically. I approached them and said "Excuse me, I found an unconscious Flareon and Vaporeon. I was wondering if you were their parents." When the saw I was a morph, the Leafeon, their dad, responded "Yes sir. Do you know where they are?" I nodded and said "Follow me. There's just one issue. Morph hunters shot them so they aren't exactly Pokemon anymore. They're a mix like me." The Glaceon gave me a shocked look while the Leafeon said "Take us to our daughters. And also if they stay with you, you better not touch them in any mating way."

"Yes Sir." I replied. We walked for fifteen minutes before arriving at the houses. I motioned for them to follow and led them to my dorm. I opened the door, the sound of sobbing hitting me." I looked to see both new morphs, sobbing on the bed. The two eeveelutions approached their daughters and started whispering something to them. The two looked down to see their parents trying to calm them down. Almost instantly, they pulled them into a hug while sobbing that they wanted to change back and go home. I looked at the family sadly before saying "There isn't anything to reverse Morphism. I'm sorry..."

The four looked at me, tears in all their eyes. The Leafeon, managing to get out of Kandi's grip walked up to me and requested "Please take care of my daughters. Even though they're now morphs, I'll still visit every weekend." He turned to the two female morphs and said "Cerulean...Kandi.., please behave for him. I know you aren't use to being in a human body structure, but you'll get use to it eventually." With that, he walked to his mate and wrapped his tail around hers before leaving the small building. Ever since then, they've lived her with me and over the years, the others managed to find their ways here."

I took my eyes off Trip and looked at Kandi, a sympathetic look in my eyes, who was looking at her feet, which contained wet spots from her tears. Feeling bad that she had to hear her story again, I wrapped my arms around her in a hug, in which she buried her face into my chest, still crying. As I held the sobbing Flareon morph, I heard Trip's voice in my head say _"I'll finish your house. You calm Kandi down."_

I gave the slightest nod before picking Kandi up as if we were a married couple and started walking towards her dorm. Once we reached it, I noticed that Kandi had wrapped her arms around my torso and had her face buried in my fur. I shifted her into my right arm and opened the door. I pushed the door open slightly with my shoulder, and walked into the small building. I saw two doors inside, one leading to a semi larger room and the other to a smaller room. Assuming that she smaller room was the bathroom, I went to the other door and gave it a slight push to open it. I entered the room and looked around to see that is was her bedroom. I unlocked her arms from around me and sat her sleeping form in her bed.

Not wanting to walk to close the door, I closed my eyes and concentrated as hard as possible and soon felt my conscious leave my body. I drifted it out the room and towards the entrance of the dorm. I latched my conscious onto the doorknob and pulled it towards the interior, closing the door. I reopened my and smiled knowing that I could use Psychic. I looked at Kandi before realizing I hadn't showered in a while. I left the room and enter the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I saw a towel hanging on a rack and smiled knowing I could try off easier with fur. I turned the water on then pulled the small joint switching the water's path from the faucet to the shower head. I quickly took my pants and boxers off and set them on the toilet. I stepped into the shower and sighed as I felt the warm water touch my fur and flesh.

(Too lazy to write this part since it's just Akuma in the shower xD)

I had just finished drying off and put my clothes back on. I unlocked the door and left the bathroom, making my way to Kandi. I entered her room once again to see her still asleep. _"Well, it's worth a try."_ I thought before lifting the cover up and scooted the gorgeous, sleeping form of the Flareon morph under them, her back to me. I soon climbed into the bed and slid under the covers. I wrapped my right arm under her hip and the left one above her other hip, holding her close to me. I noticed her scoot back into me, leaving any gap in between us now filled. I smiled at the small gesture and held her tighter and closer to my body. I heard a cute whisper coming from the sleeping Flareon that said "Akuma..." I couldn't help but smile. At this moment, a thought came into my mind. I thought about it for a little before lifting myself up a little and gave Kandi a small kiss on the cheek and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry. I'm here..." I laid my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

 **Well, here's chapter three guys.**

 **I hope you like it and Cerulean/Kandi's backstory.**

 **Now that I'm on Spring Break, I'm going to try to update this and Left In The Shadows again this weekend or next week unless I'm at my moms for 5 days like she said.**

 **See you all later! :D**


	4. Backstories

**Hey Guys, I'm back from the dead...? Yeah, I'll go with that.**

 **Anyways, Welcome back guys to Final Stand**

 **I would of updated yesterday at around 5 am Mtn. Time, but I was tired.**

 **Let's go to the story now instead of me blabbering.**

 **Shorter chapter since I'm tired since it's 5:00 AM once again when I'm writing this, just without the sweets to keep me from being as tired**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own anything of Pokemanz. 3:**

* * *

 **Akuma's POV**

I awoke to the feeling of something pushing against my chest. I looked down to see Kandi, still wrapped in my arms, trying to remove the tiniest of spots where our bodies weren't touching. I chuckled rolling onto my back, allowing the adorable Flareon morph to come with me and land right above me. I gave her a kiss on her forehead then asked "You alright?"

The confused morph looked down at me then realized I had asked a question. "Yeah... I still haven't gotten use to the way I became a morph. At least my parents come to see me. Since I have a feeling you were wondering, since I transformed into a morph, my age transfer from 11 human years to 16, making me more mature. To make me and Cerulean seem our age, Trip being an Alakazam, taught us everything he knew." As Kandi spoke, I noticed tears swelling in her eyes, and felt a few drip onto my shirt. I strengthened my grip on her and brought her into a closer, tighter hug.

Kandi wiped the tears stuck in her eyes off, and continued to say "I had lived here for almost a year now, but have never truly been happy. Then you came along. You were there when I needed somebody most. You helped me with my injuries, let me know I was safe, and stayed with me to comfort me after I broke down..."

I looked up at Kandi and began to say "Don't worry. I'm hopefully not leaving anytime soon. However, I have slightly bad news. When my friend Serin called this morning, he mentioned two things that interested me. For you to understand, I'll tell you what made me a morph." I took a deep breath before continuing to say "Before having the Virus injected into me, I had sacrificed my own life for Serin. We had joined the military straight out of highschool and went to the Orre Region. We trained there for eight months before our first mission. It started with us parachuting into enemy lines, where our team fighting the Maniso, (What I'm calling them xP). As we fought, another Private had been shot so Serin, being our medic, went to work on him. Instead of paying attention to my friend's job, I went to mine. Using the medium amount of training I had received, I started shooting at the enemy trench and bunkers. This continued till I was empty in my SMG, and had a single mag left for my pistol. When reloading my final mag, one of the enemies threw a frag, which landed right next to Serin and the wounded soldier. Instead of diving for cover, leaving the two to die, I picked up the explosive and made my way to the middle of the battle field. As I threw the grenade back at the enemies, it exploded instantly as I released it. I'm not exactly One-Hundred percent sure from here on, but I think I had lost my right arm and leg from the blast. Once the others recovered my body, I'm assuming I lost too much blood from the trip back to the barracks, had the mechanical limbs attached to me physically and mentally, took me to this forest, and finally injected me with morphism."

Kandi kept her eyes on me for the whole story before getting off my body and the bed to stand. She motioned for me to get off the bed as well and go to her. I obliged and went to her after getting off the bed. As I approached her, she brought me into a tight hug and whispered "Thank you for your service. I'm so glad that I got to meet you."

I smiled and returned her hug before releasing to say what I needed to after explaining what happened. "Not to ruin the moment, but Serin told me that he was allowed to become a morph if they found a safer way to transform him and that the military is thinking about bringing me back to them, despite the racist comments I'd get. I told Serin to tell them that I'd only do one type of mission. Stealth. But under only one condition. That I'd always come back her after being done since this is my new home, that you and the others are now my family."

The Flareon kept her eyes locked with mine before pulling me into another tight hug. She started to quietly sob, but managed to croak out "If you do return to your old work, please don't die and always come back. I've actually felt real happiness since I met you."

I nodded and replied "I promise Kandi." I returned her embrace and we held our position for a while, except with me resting my head on her due to the fact that I was about nine or ten inches taller than her. Just as we broke apart in our hug, both our ears perked up at the sound of somebody knocking on the door. "I'll get it." I said before heading to the door.

I opened it to see Trip again, a smile on his face. "So, you managed to calm and down and actually feel joy again? I'm proud of you Akuma, even if you've only been here for a night. Just saying, you were out all day along with Kandi so I got the other to help me build your cabin. At it needs is decorating in the interior, then you can move in to it."

I smiled and replied to the Alakazam, "Thanks man, I owe you and the others a lot for helping me. There anyways to repay you?"

Trip just kept his smile as I heard a voice in my head, " _Kandi has fallen for you. You can repay us by showing that you love her also. Your guys feelings for each other hasn't gone unnoticed just to let you know."_ I smiled and gave a slight nod before asking "Just wondering, while I get the cabin's interior designed and ready, am I aloud to stay here with Kandi to keep her company?"

Trip just chuckled and said "You have my permission since I know Kandi already gave you permission on the first day you were here. I'll be off now, you two go get dinner than you can start the designs. You'll meet the others tomorrow."

I nodded and Kandi and I waved as he left. I looked towards the smiling Flareon morph and asked "So, where do you guys normally go for food? Once we eat, we can come back here, look at the cabin, and started designing."

She gave me an odd look, with a glint of hope in her eyes, and responded "Follow me... And also, what do you mean 'We can start designing'?"

I chuckled at her response and said "What? Is it wrong that I let you help design so it suits both of us? I don't see the problem in it." My flirting didn't go in as subtle as I thought, since her only response was a chuckle, which was followed up by her grabbing a hold of my hand. Without hesitation, I grabbed her hand as we walk, gripping it a little more tightly than I normally would when a thought came to mind. _And I thought I'd never find love, that I'd always be single and would be homeless after the military. Boy was I wrong. I found love, and an entire family here. This is where I belong_

Kandi and I walked towards an outdoor kitchen, where two fresh Miltank burgers were setting. We let go of each other's hands to grab our food and went to the 'campsite' area, and sat down at one of the tables, on opposite sides as if it were a date. We looked at each other after picking up the burgers and we both seemed to mentally count to three before taking a bite. After eating military food for eight months, this food tasted like perfection. I swallowed the bite to not be impolite, and asked before taking another bite, "Who made these? They taste fucking amazing."

Kandi chuckled at my reaction and replied "Trip. He's the only one here who can actually cook. He's tried teaching us, but none of us have really been interested."

I took these words in before saying "Wait, Trip is the only person here who can cook? I could help with that. While growing up, I always made my own meals at a friend of mine's restaurant due to me being "Kicked" from my family. Since her family let me eat there for free as long as I made it, I managed to pay for everything I owned at the time, which consisted of mainly clothes, and stuff for school. They had offered for me to live with them but I'd decline each time. My reasoning was so that I wouldn't be bothersome for them, so I had gotten use to living on the streets."

Kandi looked at me, concern in here eyes before asking "Not to be rude, but how long were you on the streets, and why did you get kicked out of the family."

I chuckled and said "About ten years. I was kicked out at the age of eight for liking guns, the military, weapons, etc. My family was extremely religious and was against anything considered dangerous. Once they found out, both my parents who were strict as hell, decided to disown me just for that factor."

As I finished my miniature story, I looked at Kandi to see shock covering her face. I tried getting her attention, but it didn't work so I lifted myself from the seat, and over the table. I put my face right in front of hers and stared into her deep, orange eyes, right before pressing my lips against hers. I noticed that she started to actually lean into the kiss after a few moments in. We retracted away from each other, a tiny string a drool still connecting us. I chuckled before wiping it off my face and looked towards Kandi to see her doing the same. "Sorry about that. Didn't know if you'd like it but it seemed to snap you back into reality, from lala land."

She laughed and replied "Yeah, sorry about that. I was just thinking about how you could talk about this so casually?"

I smiled and said "While growing up, I'd get made fun of for being disowned and homeless. After a few years of it happening, I had actually gotten use to it to the point of where it never bothered me. During my junior year of highschool, I had actually made a bet against myself where I said 'I'd most likely never be loved, or have a caring family. No matter where I go, I'll most likely be a lone ranger. No friends, family, nothing.' But that was before I met Serin. After meeting him, we became best buddies and for the last 2 years, we've stuck together, being each other's only friends. When we joined the military, he had gained many friends, while I stayed with him as my only friend. It wasn't until I met you, that I've started thinking I've found a family and friends."

Kandi smiled at the words coming out of my mouth and said, "Thank you, it's been an honor meeting a gentlemen like you. Anyways, since we pretty much know each other's life story now, let's finish eating so we can go to she cabin and started designing."

I nodded and continued eating the heavenly burger. (Note - I'm not religious).

Once we both had finished our food, we took the dirty plates to an area to be washed later tonight and started making our way to the new house. While walking there, we had small talk about what we liked, hobbies etc. Only to stop once we arrived at our destination. In awe, I gasped "Wow... It took less than a day to get this built. Including getting the water and electricity working. I really owe the others now."

Kandi just laughed at my reaction and said "Yeah. You really do."

We stood in front of the cabin, side by side taking in the looks before I sighed. Kandi looked at me in worry before I said, "Kandi, you want to know the reason I want you to help me design the interior?" She nodded so I continued with saying "To put it shorter than what I would normally say, I love you Kandi. I didn't believe in love at first sight until I found you, the night before I came here."

I looked at the gorgeous Flareon morph to my side, to see tears in her eyes. I tilted my head slightly before being pulled into her direction. I looked down at Kandi, her arms wrapped around my torso. I smiled and lowered my head to bring her into a deep kiss. We kept up our kiss for five minutes before pulling apart, to regain breath. Once Kandi had regained her breathe, she said five words that made my heart skip a beat.

"I love you too, Akuma."

* * *

 **There it is guys, chapter four for Final Stand is done.**

 **Sorry for making you few viewers out there have to wait 6 days just for an update**

 **Yeah... I get kinda lazy, so once again. Sorry**

 **Anyways, I will see you guys next time! :D**

 **(6/29/17) I've noticed how short my author's notes use to be and now they're long as fuck because I actually have shit to talk about. Anyways, this is only here because I'm fixing all the parts that say Cindy instead of Cerulean since I didn't change every one.**

 **Peace, I is out now.**


	5. Settling In

**Sorry for not updating the same night as L.I.T.S, it's a pain to type on my phone and also I can't put lines in mobile**

 **So I pretty much had to go on PC the next day to add them.**

 **Anyways, now that I'm at my house, I can write this without problem.**

 **I have changed what Pokemon Maze was because being honest, Leavanny isn't the best of Pokemorphs**

 **So lets get back into the story**

 **Disclaimer - Me no in Japan meaning I have no chance at owning Pokemanz  
**

* * *

 **Akuma's POV  
**

I awoke in Kandi's bed, my arms wrapped around her. I smiled knowing that what I thought back in high school was wrong and that I had actually found love. I smiled at the thought and gave the sleeping Flareon morph a kiss on the forehead before getting out of the bed. I opened the door to see a box with my name on it. _"Looks like Trip got those clothes."_ I thought before picking up the box and taking it inside. I sat the box down on the dining table and started sorting out the clothes. Once I chose what I wanted to wear, I went towards the bathroom for a shower. I had just locked the door and taken off my shirt when I heard a knock. Knowing it was Kandi, I opened the door.

Kandi looked up at me due to the height difference and asked "So we're moving into the cabin and turning this dorm into a kitchen so it doesn't have to be outdoors, right?"

I nodded and replied "Yeah, we got the wood flooring we wanted and also, we have our own kitchen and washing/drying machines. I secretly got them in to a basement that nobody noticed over the last week, managed to get them connected to the water and electricity, and now they work. Meaning we won't have to leave when we don't want to."

She smiled and pulled me into a hug, I returned it and noticed her not flinch a little. _"I'm glad that's she getting use to me having two mechanical limbs." I thought._

After we broke away from the hug, Kandi said while turning around, "Have a good shower, I'll tell everybody else that they get to meet you finally since you aren't busy." I decided to get a little playful and grab her by the waist, pull her close to me, and nibble on one of her ears. "Ahh, Akuma. What are you doing!?" She squeaked.

I stopped nibbling on her here to reply "What, don't like it when I'm in a playful mood?

She looked up at me, not turning around and said "Not right now, maybe soon though."

I raised my eyebrow and let go of her. After being free, she started walking out of the room, looking back at me long enough to let me notice a red tinge through the orange fur on her cheeks, and a slight smirk on her face. I raised an eyebrow in confusion but decided not to worry about it. I closed the door, locking it and continued to undress. With only my boxers on, I turned on the water and let it warm up. Once I felt it was hot enough, I switched it to the shower head and got in.

* * *

Once dressed and out of the shower, I grabbed my phone off the charger and called Serin. Once he picked up the phone, I said "Hey man, sorry for not calling you for a week. Anyways, a damn lot has happened for me."

Before hearing his voice, I heard the loud sounds of bullets being fired. Eventually, I heard Serin say, "Same here man, tomorrow, I need you to ask if that Trip dude has a flare. If he does, I need you to light it around Noon so the chopper knows where to land. Me and Sarge are coming for a visit along with the medics who saved you. They found out a safer way for me to become a morph without injecting the Virus. Please warn the others that we're coming to see each other, anyways, I'm being shot at so I'll call you later." and hang up instantly.

I sighed at what he said and prepared myself for the worst. I left the dorm and went to where I saw everybody eating. I walked up to where I saw the plates and pancakes. I picked up the remaining plate with the pancake and walked over to the table. Wrapping my arm around Kandi, I sat down and asked "How are you all?" to the group of three Pokemon I hadn't met yet.

Randy just tipped his head, allowing me to notice a few things. Them being that he had no beak, instead of feathers, his face was fur, and his hat wasn't attached to his body. Even though I was confused, I moved on to the next morph.

I looked at Maze, in which she replied with a warm smile and said "So you're Akuma, the Army veteran that Trip and Kandi have been talking about a lot while you worked on you and Kandi's cabin? Nice to meet you and thank you for you service."

I smiled at the Pikachu morph, and replied "Your welcome." I then looked towards Cerulean to see her crying. Concerned, I stood up went to the other side of the table to see what was wrong. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and asked "What's wrong Cerulean?"

She looked at me, with tears in her eyes before wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug and saying "Nothing wrong Akuma, everything right. My sister found somebody that can and will take care of her. A guy who will even risk his life for her. And I'd like to thank you for that Akuma." I smiled and returned the hug. During our embrace, she continued by saying "Please don't ever change that."

I got close to her ear and whispered "Don't worry, I will. I've already lost limbs from saving my best friend anyways if you haven't noticed my mechanical leg and arm, since I'm wearing a t-shirt and shorts."

She released me and looked at both my right limbs to see they were in fact, machines. I saw the other two gasp in shock, clearly not noticing them before. "Yeah, that's a story for another time right now. Anyways, after I finish eating, do you guys know where Trip is? I need to ask him something." I said.

Still in shock, they nodded before Cerulean said "Yeah, he is in his dorm. What do you need to see him for?"

"A friend wants me to do something for him tomorrow, so I need to ask Trip if he has what I need. Anyways, let's go back to eating. We can talk later once I finally finish the rest of the cabin." I replied. They all agreed and went back to eating. I went back to the side with Kandi and gave a quick kiss before whispering "Go shower after this while I talk to Trip. Once I get what I need, you'll hopefully be done. All we have to do in the cabin is put down the rugs and move in all our stuff. Also if you're wondering about all the appliances I got for us, I met a Rotom while wondering the forest one day and asked him to get me appliances in exchange of some food."

She nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek before going back to eating. 10 minutes later, we were all done eating and everybody was in their dorms except me. I made my way to Trip's and knocked. I bounced on the balls of my heels a little before he opened the door and asked "Whatcha need, Champ?"

"I was just wondering if you have a signal flare. My friend wants to visit me but the only way he can find me is with one." I replied.

Trip rubbed his chin and said "Go check the supply shed. There should be a few in there. Just warn me when you're using it though, a'ight?"

I nodded and thanked him before dashing off to the shed. After reaching it, I opened the door and looked around for a red capsule which I eventually found. "Bingo." I whispered to myself. I picked the tube up and walked out, closing the door behind me.

After walking back to Kandi's dorm, I opened the door and raised my voice enough for Kandi to hear me, saying "I'm back!" and set the flare down on the table. I looked around trying decide what to move first, but chose to wait for my girlfriend to get out of the shower before moving stuff. After five minutes, I saw something I could move. I picked up the bright red rug and made my way to the door, opening it with my tail and made my way to the cabin, once again opening the door with my tail. I looked to see the TV, couch, and table I had the Rotom bring me. Smiling, I sat the rug down and rolled it only for it to stop at the coffee table. I lifted it up, allowing the rug to unroll itself once more. Once the rug finished unrolling, I sat the small table back down and propped the door open before making my way back to Kandi.

When I entered, I noticed she was in a dress that seemed to match the Pokemon she was, and also showing off her amazing cleavage. _"Dammit Akuma, get your mind out the gutter."_ I thought to myself before going up to her and pulling her into a kiss. Deciding to risk something, I request entry to her mouth with my tongue, which she granted. Our tongues fought in the small arena, rolling over each other, and twisting around each other, only to get stuck in position sometimes causing Kandi occasionally let out moans.

After another minute of fighting with our tongues, we retracted, only a string of saliva connecting us. When we noticed it, we wiped it off and laughed before she asked "Any reason for doing that?"

I smiled and said "What, didn't you like it?"

She giggled and pulled me into a hug before saying "Of course I loved it. Anyways, now that we've had a little bit of fun, let's get moving into the cabin. Let's get the clothes before everything else."

I nodded and grabbed the box with my clothing and one of the boxes with hers while she grabbed the other three. We made our way to the door and out of the dorm and walked to the cabin, setting out stuff down once inside. I motioned for her to follow me to what seemed to be an empty wall, but I moved a tiny part of wood causing a door to open. "Told you I made a basement for us. Now let's go put our clothes down here before moving the bed, shelves, and whatever else is needed. We set the clothes down onto the carpet before going back up to get the furniture. After a few more trips, we finally had everything down and set up. The clothes away, the bed made, and all the shelves where they belong. "So, want to settle in since we've been working hard, my love?" I asked.

She looked at me a smirked before saying "I got a better idea." She led me upstairs to the living room and stopped in front of the couch. She motioned for me to sit down. I complied and sat, confused of what she was doing, until she sat on my lap, facing me. I was about to ask her what she was doing, but it was at that moment she connected our mouths and tongue, beginning our make out session. Knowing what she was doing, I put my hands under her ass, giving it an occasional squeeze.

* * *

 **Thank you everybody for reading, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Yay! Fluff in the story**

 **Since I don't need to take the state tests, I'll be updating this and L.I.T.S sometime between Friday and maybe Tuesday.**

 **See you all next time! :D**


	6. Friendly Greetings

**I'm back everybody.**

 **Been a damn week since being updated, that's too long in my books**

 **Though I've seen a story get updated after 3 years of no updates before.**

 **Special Announcement, I will be starting the Sequel to Left In The Shadows sometime this month, or beginning of next month!**

 **In L.I.T.S, the final chapter will be chapter one of the Sequel to give you guys a taste of it.**

 **Nothing else to say here, so let's get into the chapter instead of my random blabbing**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

 **Akuma's POV**

I walked out of the cabin, flare in hand, and made my way to the middle of the small village. Once I arrived to the grill area, I sat down under one of the umbrellas and pulled out my phone to check the time. " _Twenty Minutes till I get the call._ " I thought. Once it turned noon, I heard the sounds of rotors spinning, so I picked the capsule up, took off the top, and lit it, the red smoke starting to barrel out.

I kept my eyes on the sky, waiting to see the approaching helicopter. After another minute or two, I finally saw the bird, and my friend waving down at me. I chuckled an waved back at him. As the chopper descended, I noticed Kandi, Trip, and the others came out to see what the loud noises were, all of which gasped at the sight of the bird landing except for Trip.

Once the helicopter was four feet off the ground, Serin jumped out of the chopper, tackling me on the spot. We rolled around for a while, until I managed to pin him down on his stomach, arms behind his back in a 'arrest' form. "Gotcha Bitch." I said, laughing. "That's why you were the medic of the squad."

I got off of him and he said "I'm fucking sorry I don't have the arm strength like you. At least I'm not the one who can't get a girl."

I chuckled and walked to Kandi. Once I was by her side, I wrapped my arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on the lips, in which she returned. We stayed in that position for a good thirty seconds before pulling away. "As you were saying Serin?"

He just sighed and said "Nevermind. Anyways, how have you been doing, like you're new family?"

I just smiled before saying "My new family? Fuck man. I'm counting them as my only family even though I just talked to the others for the first time yesterday. Also, you're the only one here who knows why I count them as my only family."

Serin just sighed, knowing about the shitty past I had. After some awkward silence, he said "Sarge needs to tell you something, along with the doctor."

I nodded and looked behind him to see the two, once Sarge saw I had his attention, he said, "So you know how you're a morph now?" I nodded so he continued to say "Well, we were wondering if you'd like to work for us again. Serin already addressed me that you wanted to only do stealth missions so you can return here, just to let you know. Moving on, Serin has already agreed to join you in this under two things, that he could live here with you guys, and that he could also be a morph."

I tilted my head in confusion, wondering how he'd become a Morph without the Virus being injected into him, but the doctor was already prepared and said "All you need to do is bite Serin on his wrist. Natural occurrences will happen, and will have a less lethal version of the virus put into his blood stream. However, just like with you, he'll be out of it for a week and will need somewhere to stay."

I opened my mouth to reply, but Cerulean beat me to it and said "He can stay with me if he likes," a bright red blush appearing on her face. Kandi and I just chuckled at the fact that her sister has fallen for my not-so-bright friend.

"Now that that is settled, Akuma. Will you accept? Since you and soon Serin are morphs, you going to accept? You'll be able to take more damage/hits and also the mechanical leg and arm will help you even more because of the extra strength, and it's connection to your brain." Sarge asked.

I decided to think it over and looked towards my girlfriend, who gave me a nod in acceptance. I pulled her closer to me and replied "Since Serin'll be coming along, I have no reason to decline this so, fuck it. I'm in."

Sarge gave me his normal rebellion smile as I call it, and went towards the chopper to grab my old gear, perfectly new. "Here's you old clothing, boots, and helmet. Took the shrapnel out of all of it, and got it all stitched back up." He said while tossing them to me. After I caught them, he put his hand around my shoulder and said "Welcome back soldier." With this, he jumped back into the chopper, waiting for the doctor.

"Wait Sarge!" I yelled. After he was focused on me, I said "Do me a favor. Tell Sammy and Jessie that I'm alright. They're most likely both worried sick about me!" Sarge nodded, along with a mini salute before going back to just sitting there.

I looked towards him and he said "Serin, wrist out. Akuma, bite him, and make sure one of your canines goes into a main vein." Both of us followed along, and did as told.

When I opened my mouth to bite my best friend, he said "Don't you fuckin dare slobber on me. I only want to become a morph, not get drool on me."

I just rolled my eyes and lined up a fang to his wrist, before biting down. Serin yelped in pain as I felt something leaving my teeth and going into Serin. "That's enough, let go." I released my friend and said "You deserved it." Serin just scowling at me due to the pain I put him in. "Give it about thirty minutes, and he'll go into his coma for about a week. Keep in contact with me, I had a friend hack into your phone to add Sarge and I into your contacts." I looked at the doctor confused, but just waved it off. "Talk to you again eventually." He said before getting in the chopper and telling the pilot that they were ready.

Once they lifted off and were gone, I put my attention on Cerulean and said "We should really take him to your dorm."

She looked at the now drowsy Serin and replied "Yeah. Kandi, can you help your boyfriend and I move this cut-... I mean his best friend." Kandi and I looked at each other before looking at the Corphish red Vaporeon morph, trying to hold our laughter in.

Once I wasn't trying to not laugh, I said "Don't worry. I got him." I picked up my friend and put him over my shoulder, keeping him from swaying as we made our way to Cerulean's dorm.

While walking, Kandi asked "So who is Sammy and Jessie?"

Knowing that she was curious, I sighed and said "Sammy is the girl who took me in after being abandoned and Jessie is her Sylveon."

Kandi figured I didn't want to speak of it just yet, so she kept her questions to herself. After another minute of walking, Cerulean's dorm was nearby.

As we reached the front, Cerulean pulled her keys out from her sweatpants's pocket and put it in the tiny slot on the knob, unlocking the entrance. She pushed the door open and held it for Kandi and I to enter.

Once we were both in, she lead us to her bedroom and told me to lie him down on her bed. Once he was in her bed and covered up I asked "So where are you going to sleep?"

She blushed some more before mumbling something under her breath about with Serin, but said "Most likely my couch." I nodded and said my farewells to her. Kandi stayed behind to talk to her sister about personal stuff, so I left for the cabin and started making some Mac N Cheese for lunch that Trip had gotten us. While adding the cheese, I heard a knock on the door so I shouted "It's unlocked!"

I heard the door open then close along with the slight sound of footsteps. Whole stirring the noodles, I looked over my shoulder to see Trip. "Hey man, watcha need?"

"Just stopping by to ask a few things about Serin if it isn't too much of a bother. As I poured some of the Mac n cheese into a bowl, I asked "What about him? I could say tons of shit."

Trip just chuckled and said "Just basic stuff, but what I'm most interested in what morph he'll become."

After giving it some though, I said "He could be part of the canine Pokemon family since I am. But I truly don't know. We'll have to wait it out and see."

Trip nodded and just sat there thinking, before asking "So how'd you meet Serin?"

I raised an eyebrow and said "I was homeless at the time. I was living in a box back in the Unova region. You see, I'll keep it short, I'll go into detail some other time. Anyways, I was digging through the trash since I couldn't afford food or water, I was just scavenging for anything I could possibly find. One time I was digging through the garbage when somebody tapped me on the shoulder. It was a girl in her early twenties who had a Sylveon's next to her. They were Sammy and Jessie. Seeing the conditions I had to go through, she decided to adopt me. After I was clean and full, she said something about her nephew coming over, who happened to be Serin. Once bring acquainted, I was put into school and Serin was my only friend up until a week ago."

Trip looked at me, sympathy strong in his eyes. "Wow, you're life went to shit fast, wasn't it when you were around ten too? Must of not helped emotionally being abandoned. But Sammy adopting you, that probably made you the happiest kid in the world." He said, wrapping an arm around my neck.

I chuckled after eating another spoonful of the cheesy noodles. "So what happened to you?"

The sighed before saying "Just like how you didn't want to go into detail, I'm doing the same. I was wondering around in a forest not too far from here, when I saw two Pokemon who seemed to be fighting, a Ninetails, and a Machamp. I chose to help out so I pulled one of the tails from Ninetails. It turned around even more pissed off, then put a curse of me, in which was Morphism. About a week later, my dad found me as an unconscious Abra."

Taking in what my friend said, I asked "I'm guessing that Randy and Maze haven't had good lives either?" He just nodded causing me to sigh and respond to myself "Atleast we can all help each other with our emotions from the past.

Trip nodded and stood up to leave. Once he was out of the cabin and closed the door, I mumbled to myself "Looks like I need to help fix my family. They're still in pain from what happened before becoming a morph."

* * *

 **This story is planned to be 20+ chapters, and 50k+ words, to help me grow into writing longer chapters.**

 **However, longer chapters mean I updated less frequent, but I'll still try to update 1-2 times a week :D**

 **Just like the top, I have nothing else to talk about here.**

 **Thanks for reading everybody**

 **I hope you enjoyed, Have a nice day! :D**


	7. Awakening

**Yes** , **I know. For the 40ish people that read this, I'm sorry for not updating earlier this weekend. Got sick with what my dad had so I wasn't able to write it. However, I'm feeling better now, but since I am at my moms, I'm writing this on mobile again sadly :(**

 **The lines will be added tomorrow after I get outta school. (Nevermind. You can put lines down on mobile** **now** _)_

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, and thanks Noskills for the review :D**

 **Last thing, I might change Cindy's name since I might of found a better one. Give Suggestions by PMing me or put it in the reviews, if I decide against the name that i had thought of.**

 **Disclaimer - I wish I owned Pokemon, but I don't**

* * *

 **Serin's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing that it was dark in the room. With the little strength I had, I arched myself up so I'd be able to look outside. As I sat up, I heard the sound of someone yawning. "Hello, anybody there...?" I whispered.

The yawning instantly stopped and turned to the new sound of footsteps. Hoping a was with Akuma and his girlfriend, I held my breath in anticipation, only for a Vaporeon morph to show up. "Hey Serin, are you doing alright?" She asked, her voice sounding heavenly.

"Yeah, but I have a few questions. First off, who are you. And secondly, how do you know my name?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My name is Cerulean, I'm Kandi's sister. I met you a week ago when you and two others came here via chopper. After Akuma bit you - safely injecfing the virus into your system - you had fainted for the transportation to happen. And from the looks of it, you're a Zoroark morph, though will shorter hair and without the claws." She replied, yawning after finishing what she was saying.

I felt my head and grabbed some of my hair pulling it towards me to see that was our black with the tips blood red. Not wanting a ponytail like an actually Zoroak, I looked around for my bag which I eventually found and opened it to pull out half empty water bottle, the rest evaporated. Sighing, I opened it and poured some of the liquid on my hand. I started running my hand though my hair, having it stick upwards in a fohawk.

In doing so, I remember how thirsty I was from being unconscious for a week, so I grabbed the bottle and chugged down the rest of the water. I put the cap back on the now empty plastic bottle and reached towards my bag, putting it in the pouch I had it in originally. After I had put it back, I laid my head back down on the bed, bringing a question to my mind. "Cerulean, I'm assuming this is your bed. If it is, where did you sleep?" I asked.

She just chuckled and said "On my couch since I knew it'd be awkward to sleep in the same bed with somebody that doesn't know you and that's unconscious. Now go back to sleep, you need your rest. Your body is still weak from the transformation. I'll get food for you in the morning also since I know you're probably hungry."

Before I could reply, she put the blankets back over me and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Serin. Sleep well." She whispered, a slight blush appearing on her face.

I smiled at the gesture and replied "You too Cerulean. Thank you for caring for me over the last week." She returned the smile and made her way back to the couch she had been sleeping on. _"Wow, Kandi's sister is damn good looking, and really caring. Wouldn't mind being a couple. Can't get my hopes up, and I have a girlfriend anyways. Gotta skype her since I know that she doesn't know about me becoming a morph. Most likely is thinking I'm still out fighting and that Akuma is dead_."

I quickly noticed how tired I was since being unconscious is different from sleeping and that I got no rest in the last week, it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

 **(Time Skip)**

I awoke once again to the quiet sound a shower going. Knowing it was Cerulean, I took the blankets off and swung my legs off the bed to where they were on the ground. I stood up and tried to walk towards where I saw Cerulean go originally, but stumbled and tripped instantly. When I hit the ground, the thud it made was probably loud enough for the Vaporeon morph to hear and quicken her shower. Sighing, I told myself "Dumbass... You should of waited for her since she knows what life as a morph is like. Most likely a different bone structure, though it feels normal..."

I stayed seated on the bed for about 15 more minutes before hearing the sound of a door opening. I rose my head up to see Cerulean walking in the room. I nodded at her and asked "Could you help me? I can't exactly stand right, and I don't know why."

She just laughed and said "You have a different bone structure now. You'll get use to it. Stand up and put your arm around my neck. I'll take you there, but first, give me a second." She put her hand in her pocket and pulled it out, her phone in hand. After unlocking the device, she made a phone call. "Hey Kandi, can you and Akuma meet me at the eating grounds...? Mhm... Okay. See you then." I heard the phone hang up, causing her to turn it off and put it back in her pocket. "C'mon. Lets meet my sister and your friend." I nodded and stood up, wrapping my arm around her neck for balance. "Oh, one more thing. Once we get there, I'm going to have you try and walk."

I just sighed and said "Alright. Just catch me if I fall."

We slowly, but surely made our way to the site, Kandi and Akuma coming to sight, Kandi resting her head on my friend's shoulder. Once we reached the chair on the other side of the table, we sat down, the couple in front of us looking at me weirdly. "So Serin, decided you didn't want a ponytail like an actual Zoroark, huh?" Akuma said, trying to keep from laughing.

"Hey, least I don't have rings that glow 24/7." I retorted.

Akuma just started smiling, the glow from his rings dying down. "I can control the neon in my rings you know. Speaking of which, once you don't need help to walk, you need to test if your illusions work, with you being a Zoroark and all."

I gave the statement a thought before saying "It could be useful when we go back on missions. You turning your rings' glow off, and me using my illusions to fuck over the enemies."

Both Kandi and Cerulean looked at me, there heads tilted in confusion. Seconds after, Kandi turned to Akuma, tears swelling up in her eyes. "So what he's saying is that you two only became morphs to help the military?"

My friend's ears went down as he pulled his girlfriend into a hug and started saying "I became a morph from almost dying. I have the two mechanical limbs as proof. I didn't know I was still going to help the military out after becoming a morph until Serin had told me. It's why I said I'd do only Stealth Missions, so that I could always come back, normally unharmed. Serin became a morph to join me in this life, but to also help the military."

I nodded and said "You see, the reason I want to help the military is so I can stop those terrorists back in the Orre region. And knowing Akuma, he'd also want to help." I looked towards Akuma to see him looking down, the girls noticing also.

He lifted his head back up before saying "I don't know if I could anymore." He sighed and started to move his right arm and continued saying "I have a feeling that the limbs would make too much noise and I'm not able to completely shut the neon off in my body."

At that exact moment, I remember something. I stood up quickly and took a few steps to know I could walk easily now. "Stay here, guys, Cerulean, can I have your keys to your dorm? I need to grab my bag for something." The Vaporeon morph nodded and tossed me her keys. After catching them, I sprinted towards her living quarters and unlocked the door. I went into her bedroom, grabbing my backpack from next to her desk, and heading back outside. I locked the door back up and jogged towards the eating grounds, to see Trip now starting to fry some eggs. Huffing, I sat down and put the backpack in my lap, unzipping it. I pulled out some instructions, a small techno plate out, and a screwdriver. "Akuma, come here." He obeyed and walked towards me. "Sleeve up." Once it was up, I read the instructions and saw what I had to do. "Open the compartment out and remove the knife. I have a program for you that goes under the knife area." Obeying again, he opened the compartment open and removed the 12 inch hunting knife. I got my screwdriver in hand and the electronic board in the other, ready to be put in. I unscrewed the tiny, almost unnoticeable screws. Once all four were out, gave them to Cindy to hold. I saw the little area and put the board in. Once in, I put the compartment 'flooring' in over it, and took the screws one by one, locking the two parts into place. "We're all good, Put the knife back in and we can close it." Akuma closed it and headed back to his seat next to Kandi.

We continued chatting for a while before Trip came over with some plates, a single egg on all of them except one. As he approached us and noticed me, he said "Uhhhh... Hello. May I ask who you are?"

Joking around a little, I said smirking "What? Don't remember me coming here via chopper a week ago? That sucks."

"Ok jackass, be that way. Anyways, I'll go get another plate. You can have my second egg. I can go with one for now." Trip retorted.

I nodded and replied "Thanks man."

I waited patiently for Trip to return with my fork and plate, so I could eat. "Damn, I just noticed how hungry I am. Not eating for a week really kicks you." I said to myself.

Akuma just started laughing and replied "Try no water or food for a month. Now that's a real bitch. With that, I also learned how amazing Ratatta taste."

I just stared at my friend. "What? I was stuck in the middle of nowhere and needed to eat something." He said, shrugging.

While I continued just staring at him, Kandi joined and said "He isn't wrong. Ratatta doesn't taste bad at all."

I just rolled my eyes as Trip came back with the plate and utensil. "Here you go man." He said, scraping his second egg off of his plate and onto mine.

"Time to chow down guys!"

* * *

 **Thanks everybody for reading the seventh chapter of Final Stand.**

 **Sorry for a shorter chapter once again. I was full of ideas before, but the school day in between the first 800 words and the rest, I forgot absolutely everything. Lesson learned, write everything down.**

 **Don't worry those of you reading this, I'm not going on a hiatus for this story.**

 **The updates are just going a little bit slower since I'm planning for the final chapter of L.I.T.S and it's sequel.**

 **Remember : Always check my Bio for updates. I will let you guys know whats going on in there and if anything is on a hiatus!**

 **See you all next time, I hope you enjoyed :D**


	8. Training Session

**Okay, here's chapter 8 to Final Stand. Been busy planning out the sequel for Left In The Shadows, which I'll post chapter 1 tomorrow or before the end of the week, definitely so you don't have to worry about that.**

 **Being suspended gives me lots of free time since my parents are perfectly fine with why I was suspended.**

 **Moving on from that, this chapter should be longer than 2000k words if I do what I planned correctly so enjoy since the last two or three have been barely over 2,000 words.**

 **(Yes, I know that it's Monday at 3:26 in the morning, but as I said above, I can't go to anyways) Rest written sometimes in the afternoon, got tired and bored when I started writing the chapter... Sorry xD**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

 **Akuma's POV**

I awoke to see that Kandi wasn't in my arms like how I normally would wake up. Assuming that she had just gotten up early, I got out of bed and made my way upstairs to reach the kitchen, but saw Kandi at the door talking to a Zoroark morph. I walked up to my beautiful girlfriend and gave her a kiss on her cheek before looking to Serin and asking "Whatcha need man?"

"Came by to give you something. Sarge wants us out doing missions again starting next week, so he wants us prepared to fight again. I already asked Trip to set up targets for us and I have our old USP .45's, both with two clips. Afterwards, we can go ahead to our normal training scheduele, which after it's done, can go back to our normal day." Serin said, pulling out two small bandanas, and a single large one. "The two small ones should wrap perfectly around your ears. The large one, well, you've seen enough Naruto. You should know how to where it."

I sighed and replied "Hope you know I'll be wearing it like Kakashi due to the fact that my eyes fucking glow. Rather have one poke out than both since I can't exactly wear sunglasses now."

The Zoroark morph just facepalmed and mumbled to himself "I brought my damn aviators for nothing, and didn't remember that I wouldn't have normal ears like a human.."

Kandi and I just laughed before I said "Just make sure Trip and Cerulean know. Trip, because he'd start asking questions of why we're missing, and Cerulean could start missing you." Sering just looked at me, raising an eyebrow, before I continued saying "Nevermind that. Just give me half an hour to get washed, some actually clothes on instead of sweats and a t-shirt, and some breakfast."

Serin nodded and did a mini two finger salute saying "Alright man, peace out." and walked away.

I just waved him off and turned to Kandi, asking "You need to shower also?"

"I'm just getting a bowl a cereal then watching TV for a little. It's Sunday so I'm going to spend it relaxing unlike you and your friend." Kandi replied, yawning right after.

I nodded and said "Well, see you soon. I'm going to shower, eat, then go to Serin. If we fought like the olden days, his ass'll be kicked since I'm part robot and always way stronger than him anyways."

The Flareon Morph giggled and responded with saying "Well, you two boys have fun. Don't hurt yourselves too bad."

I chuckled before using Psychic to grab my black gym shorts, a gray t-shirt, and a pair of boxers before bringing them back to me, dropping them into my arms. I walked into the bathroom, setting my clothing on the toilet lid before turning on the shower. As I let the water warm up, I stripped down, putting all my clothing into the hamper near the door. I quickly opened the shower curtain to step inside, closing it soon after entering. I just sighed at the warmth that the water brought to me.

 **(Time skip because fuck writing about a shower. That shit takes too much work, especially the soap/shampoo part with an Umbreon morph xD)**

I walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed in my old gym clothes that Serin had brought me, and made my way to the kitchen where I saw Kandi waiting, a bowl of cereal in her hands. "Here you go, Cerulean and I actually really want to watch you and Serin train since we've actually never seen a real fight or guns before so we though it'd be interesting." She said, handing me the cereal. I thanked her and ate the cereal, keeping at a fast pace so we could go show her and her sister what we did for a year of our lives. "Also, I have people for you to meet. I had Trip get them to get where you guys are training at so you can talk while doing your thing."

I smiled at her before putting my bowl in the sink and grabbing ahold of her hand and led her towards the door, opening it for her to exit. I followed her out before connecting hands again and asking "So who do you have me set up to meet?"

"People that I've talked to about you and how amazing you are. You couldn't meet them the last time they visited since you were busy, but you aren't now so I'd love for you to meet them now." She said, laying her head on my shoulder, in which I laid my head on hers. We continued walked to where Trips set up our training course, which consisted of a mini fighting arena, some targets, and a mini obstacle which had a sign spelling out "In Progress, don't use until finished."

"Damn Trip... Put a good amount of work into this just for Serin and I to do some training." I mumbled.

"Thanks Kiddo, had some helped though from Cerulean, Serin, Spice, and Sheiva." **(Couldn't think of a good name so I used a gun's name :L)**

I looked at the Alakazam, and opened my mouth to ask who Spice and Sheiva were, until I heard a voice behind me. "You must be Akuma. Kandi's told us all about how you treat her perfectly." I turned around to see a Leafeon and Glaceon, side by side. The Leafeon giggled and said "She certainly wasn't lying when she said you were a good looking one either."

Confused at first, I was about to ask who they were and how they knew Kandi, before remembering a key item that my girlfriend told me about. "Wait, are you two Cerulean and Kandi's parents?" I questioned them, which they returned a nod in response. "Nice to meet you two for the first time." I said, putting a hand out to shake their paws. They both put a paw in my hand, which I shook gently in response.

"Akuma, you ready? I have your stuff ready." I heard Serin shout from behind me. I turned around to see my friend holding a pistol in each hand, an extra mag on top of each.

I took the one in his right hand and put the extra mag in my pocket while turning the safety off on the pistol. "Let's see if I still got this." I said to myself, out loud. Aimed the pistol towards one of the wooden boards, and pulled the trigger causing the bullet to ring out the gun, producing the loud booming noise of the gun being shot, making everyone but Serin and I cover their ears. "Sorry guys, forgot to warn you how loud these are." I said, trying not to laugh. "Anyways, Kandi. These are what's used in war. They're extremely dangerous when used against other living beings so it's why they're used for war. Though since I know Psychic, I could just knock people out instead of killing, but who knows."

I saw Maze and Randy run up to the group of us, stopping for Maze to ask "What the hell was that?"

I chuckled and showed her the gun before turning around and aiming the gun at the farthest target. Knowing that the bullet drop wouldn't allow the headshot, I pointed the gun slightly above it and said "Cover your ears, I recommend it." Once I saw everybody but Trip covering their ears, I smiled and pulled the trigger multiple times, letting loose the bullets, all of which nailing the head of the target. Smirking, I looked towards Serin and said "Your turn now, 'Ace.'"

"I'm sorry I don't have the same accuracy and precision as you." Serin replied sighing. I watched as he aimed at the closer target, letting loose a bullet, then moving to the next target, doing the same again. It continued until their were fifteen target that had been shot in the stomachs or higher, and a single empty pistol.

"I can tell, you obviously didn't practice while you didn't know if I was dead or not." I said, laughing.

Serin shot a glance at me before replying "I think I'd prefer to grieve over the most likely death of my best friend, than practice shooting fucking guns Akuma."

"Shoulda done both since with stealth, we need the good aim, just to let you know." I replied, knowing how harsh my 'death' was for Serin. "Anyways, c'mon. We're both here alive and I told Sarge to tell your aunt that we're alive and well. Knowing her, she'll also want to visit so it'd be nice to see her again, and Jessie would want to see us again. Since we're morphs thinking about it, we should be able to talk to her also."

The Zoroark looked at me before saying "Enough about our old life for now. Lets get to the hand to hand combat though you have an unfair advantage being part robot."

"I'm not the one that can control illusions, so find something else unfair about this fight. Seems even to me." I said.

Serin looked at me, staying silent before throwing his arms in the air and saying "Alright jackass, you win. C'mon, lets go to the mini ring." I smirked and followed my friend, the others chatting behind us about whats going to happen. We approached the 'ring' which looked like a full blown Pokemon gym ring. I stopped walking on one side while Serin continued walking to the other side while the others watched from the sidelines.

Trip walked up to the middle and looked over both his shoulders to check if we were ready. Once sure, he started to say "No hits below the belt and this should be a clean fight. Moves are aloud. Ready... Go!"

I decided to start with just joking around and used Psychic by untying his shoes to make him trip up before walking up to the middle, meeting my Zoroark friend in it. "Well, its time to roll." I said, showing a fang. I instantly pretended to swing at Serin causing him to duck and go for the counter, but my quicker reaction times allowed me to manuever my arm and hit his gut while my other grabbed ahold of the arm he was swinging. As I picked up Serin, I felt gim desintegrate into my hands, and I felt something hitting me in the side of the head. As I stumbled forward, I looked behind me to see my fellow dark type smirking at what he pulled off. _"Damn... Gotta focus on sounds for this fight it seems."_ I thought to myself before I felt my robotic arm moving unitentionally. I looked at the arm and saw that it was forming together brass knuckles around my fingers. "Hey Serin, I want a fair fight. How do I get rid of these?" I shouted to him.

"Under the knife, there is a tiny button, press it and it'll turn off any weapon forms that your arm can perform." Serin shouted back. I opened up the compartment and removed the knife to see the barely visible button, and pressed it, a voice saying "Weapons, Deactivated. Press again to activate."

 _"Hmmm. That's handy."_ I thought before resuming the fight. "Well Serin, you got me good once, but I ain't letting it happen again." I said, smirking.

"Whatever you say. I think that these new abilities I've gained got me one-up'd on you." Serin replied, his cockiness showing in his tone.

We just stared at each other for a while, everything silent besides the sound of footsteps behind me. _"Fool me once, shame on you." Fool me twice, well that isn't going to happen my friend."_ I thought before turning around, a kick heading behind me. I felt my foot collide with something softm and looked to see Serin laying on the floor, holding onto his side. "Nice try. Heard you sneaking up behind me and I managed to kick you in a pressure point that your side contains."

Serin stood up and started to grumble "Fucking advanced hearing from being an Umbreon... Thought I had this in the bag too..."

I just laughed at my friend and replied "You'll get better at using it eventually. Just don't stress it too much since we have all week to train until we go back out in the fields, even if it's a secret operation."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **Don't worry, I should be back to updating this story twice a week once I get the Left In The Shadows's sequel's first chapter done. (Dunno if that's even english, but oh well.)**

 **I might put a pull up for what the story's name should be, if I can't decide between certain names.**

 **For those of you wondering, this story will not be part of a series, but a story on its own however if you like the Pokemorph fact, I'll be sure to make more stories with it. Might also make a story full of oneshots if I get bored and have random writing, or I could do a lemonade story which has different lemons in each chapter. Tell me what you think about those two ideas.**

 **Anyways, that should be up before the end of the week so I be sure to look forward to it, and have a nice day everybody!**


	9. These Wounds Are Nothing To You

**Sorry for my lack of updates. Since last Tuesday, I've had to do make-up work for schools, take a few exams, and do, then this weekend I had to head up to Colorado Springs near Pike's Peak for a sports tournament.**

 **Anyways, I am back and ready to write for you all.**

 **I have no news to say for anything else besides that tomorrow or Thursday, I will write the second chapter to Chaos Squad and post it as it's own story** **so be ready for that :D**

 **I have set up a poll for what types of chapters you'd like for Chaos Squad so make your vote**

 **With nothing else to say, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Akuma's POV**

Serin and I sat in the chopper, waiting for us to be close enough to the compound, but far enough from it's radars. "So, you excited for this?" I asked, looking towards my friend who was lighting up matches in boredom.

"Sorta, put the bands around ears, and the other over your forehead. You can put it over your eye if you want, I could give less shits." He replied, smashing the burnt match on the helecopter's floor. "Grab your gun and magazines. We're taking a lot less than we're use to, and are killing more than we're use to also." He continued.

I nodded and grabbed my customized silenced Usp 45 and a regular silenced MP5k, turning the supressors so they'd stay on and not burn up. I put the hang gun in one pocket, it's magazines and the Sub machine gun's mags in my other pocket, along with the SMG attached to my back. "Got your knife Serin?" I asked the Zoroark morph.

"Yeah. Just wishing I got a twelve inch blade like you did." He grumbled, causing my to chuckle.

"It came with the arm, I didn't choose to have it." I replied to his complaint.

We sat silently for a minute before the pilot said "Ready to jump, attach ropes and drop."

We looked towards each other, knodding before grabbed the ropes on our sides, attaching the carabiners to the metal rods. We stood up, ready to fall, before walking backwards, going limp for a second before grabbing the wrope with our glove covered hands, falling at around ten miles an hour down. "We should be five minutes away from the compound if we walk, not too far away." Serin said to me during our decline down to the ground.

We fell for a good fifteen seconds before our feet touched the ground, both of us removing the carabiners from the rope, them moving upwards after us detaching. We both took our pistols out, crouching into the tall grass, "Move up." I said, starting to walk forward, though remaining in the grass. Even with the slightest new noise that came to my ears, we'd stop and check around us to make sure nobody was following us. After ten minutes of walking towards the subject, the tall grass ended and the compound was in sight. "Avoid the lights from above, I'll tell you if you need to use your illusions and change." I said, sending Serin to the left while I went right. While my friend walked away, I start to catiously made my way around the right side, finding a lack of security and a small hole in the wall.

I slowly, but surely made my way through the small area, some of my clothing scraping the concrete, along with my weapons, when I heard Serin from my earpiece meaning something was happening on his side. "Yeah, fucking Tommy pushed me off the tower again." He said, sighing at the end.

"You mean Thomas? Yeah. Don't worry. I fuckin hate him. Tomorrow when the three of us aren't on the job, we can knock 'em out and hide him away from here. Anyways, here we are. I see you down here again, I'll kill Tom myself." The voice said, the said of a door unlocking and opening following behind it.

After a moment of silence, Serin whispered "That was a close one. I switched into a guard and saw this guy, so I turned on my mic if anything went to shit. Surprisingly, the guy on the right tower is named Thomas so I was able to make it seem more real. Anyways, how are things on your side?" He asked. I was about to reply, but I heard the sound of voices getting close to me, so I reacted quickly and dived towards some metal containers, near the entrance of the compound. "From the sounds of it, you have activity. I'll let you do your thing while I continue my side of things.

* * *

 **Serin's POV**

I walked slowly into the complex, taking everything in, when something I saw interested me. I looked around before bending down to pick up a jammed radio receiver. "This should be useful to get my way to the Big Boss around here." I whispered to myself, grabbing the broken electronic.

I instantly heard more voices in the room to my left, "You radio receiver broke again and you lost it is what you're saying...? You dumbfuck. Go get your dog tags, they'll lead you to it." Knowing I'd be done for since I didn't have my dog tags with me at the time, I sat the device next to the door and hid inside a box nearby, waiting for the sound of the man to enter. Eventually, he walked in an looked down and to the right to see his broken radio, but before he could call out to his friend, I pushed the stop of the box up, pulled my knife out, and jammed it into his temple, releasing a sickening crack and blood to rupture from the mans head, covering the knife, and dripping onto the floor and my black combat boots.

With the man dead in front of me, I figured nobody would find him where he was and picked up his dog tags and the reciever to head over to his friend. As I strolled up to him, he asked "You find it?".

I nodded and asked "Where's the boss again? I want to go see him again for I can get a new one."

"Head to the elevator two rooms ahead, then go to the basement. His office is down the hall and to the left from there." The man replied.

"Thanks for the info, but I have to get rid of you. Sorry." I mumbled into his ear, pulling out my gun and aiming it at the back of his head. I started seeing his hands move down to the holsters he had, which contained an M9. Not wanting a gun fight to break out, I quickly pulled the trigger and caught the falling body, laying it down quietly. Instead of hiding the body, I left it where it was and dashed through the room, coming to the one with the elevator.

Sighing, I pulled my MP5K off my back and aimed it at the doors before pressing the elevator button. As it went up the floors slowly but surely. Eventually the doors opened, revealing four people. I sprayed my gun into the elevator, all of them dropping dead instantly. When I stepped in, I heard a moan from the body I was standing on. The figure was wearing all black, and had multiple headbands. I shook my head and cut the ropes tying Akuma up , allowing him to be free. When he stood up, he looked at me and said "I'll explain later. But to keep it short, I thought I could kill two people with a single bullet, but this USP isn't strong enough to, or have armour piercing rounds."

I rolled my eyes at the comment and said "I'm lucky as hell to be a Zoroark. These illusion are helping a fuck ton." As I finished talking, the little music stopped playing and a ding rung out showing that we arrived in the basement. "Follow me, I was told where this guy was." I said, walking towards where I was told to go. "Play along and act as if you're a prisoner of war. Then we'll bag him." I continued saying once we reached the door. I opened the door slowly and pushed the Umbreon morph through the doors, making it seem like his hands were tied behind his back. "Sir, I found a spy trying to get info on us, and also, I need a new radio. Mine got jammed." I said, raising my voice for the person to hear me.

"You see Serin, I knew you and Akuma were coming. Even my tow Meowstics told me. And that's why I've already solved this." The man replied, a snap following along. After he snapped, almost every guard was aiming a gun at us. "Your choice. Either you kill me and die yourself... or you surrender and we let you go and act like this never happened." He taunted.

While deciding I heard Akuma talking to me through Telepathy. _"I'll shoot him, the you dive, but grab when diving so I get into cover also. We'll defend where we're in cover at and call a gunner down to us."_ I smirked at what my friend said as he pulled out his gun. "Option A." Was all he said when a bullet was let loose, going straight into the general's skull, and getting stuck in his brain. The second I saw the blood spurt out of the man, I dived to the closest cover I could see, pulling Akuma with me and gunfire erupted in the room. "You fire at them, I'll get the chopper inbound!" My friend shouted so I'd hear him over the sound of bullets flying everywhere and guns being sprayed at our cover. I poked my gun out over the boxes and started to shoot where I saw the muzzle flashes appear from while Akuma was on the phone, shouting into it so they could hear his SOS call over the guns. As I finished shooting my last bullets in the gun, I heard him say "They'll be here in exactly a minute. They already left to pick us up and aren't too far away. Just light a flare once I get the text that they're nearby. I nodded and reloaded before starting to spray even more bullets towards the fucksticks trying to kill us when a small green ball rolled up to us. "Grenade!" We both yelled, standing up and running away to survive the blast. As we dove over more boxes, the blast went off sending shrapnel everywhere, including Akuma's back as he dove. The Umbreon morph landed on the ground with a grunt when I heard his phone go off. I instantly ripped the flare off my back and lit it, causing the red smoke to rise up and show our position. Everything went silent besides the buzz of the chopper which was cut off by the sound of a 50. cal Machine gun spraying, which continued for a good minute or two. When I peeked over, everybody was dead and a few medics ran towards us.

"Akuma is injured by multiple shrapnel wounds. C'mon, get him to the bird, now!" I shouted. The three complied and lifted him up, putting him on a stretcher on his stomach. I followed behind them, running out the doors that led to the bottom of the hill where the compound was, and saw the chopper. The medics sat him on the choppers floor, so I sat next to him and said "You're a strong one Akuma. You survived and an explosion, these wounds are nothing to you."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading all you lovely people, see you all next time once I get Chaos Squad out. :D**

 **I'll hopefully be updating this before heading to my moms house for the weekend.**

 **If I don't do that, I'll write chapter 10 on mobile so you guys have another chapter to read**

 **Goodbye all you, see you again.**


	10. Keep An Eye On Them

**Yay, another chapter.**

 **For all of you wondering why the gunfight in the last chapter wasn't too good, it was a test chapter basically for how some scenes could possibly be laid out.**

 **For those of you that have started reading Chaos Squad, I have a poll up on my profile for what types of chapter you want. Long, short, or both, the answers have how long it'll take to produce the chapter though.**

 **Next week and maybe the one after, I might not update my stories. I have my Final Exams next week, and I'm sure that my mom and I are heading up to Idaho Springs for vacation, though I'd prefer to not together as I'm not a big fan of traveling.**

 **For those of you who want an actual fight scene, I'll try to put one out for chapter twelve for this, and Chapter three for Chaos Squad. Since they're different stories however, one being actual Pokemon, and this one being Morphs, that'll choose how it plays out.**

 **You'll notice that Cindy has a knew name everybody :D**

 **Now that all that blabbering if gone, I'd like to say Sorry for the slow updates recently. Been stuck doing Projects and homework from days I had missed. Now that those are all gone, I just have to study for next week then I shall be good. :D**

 **(Team Litten FTW also)**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Akuma's POV**

"Alright, you're free to go." I heard one of the surgeons say. Sighing, I stood up, careful to not tear the stitches in my back, and went towards the closest mirror. I turned around so that my back was facing it and turned my head to see the seven areas that had needed stitches. "Serin had us do something for you also." The same surgeon said again, looking towards the door. Confused, I did the same and heard the sound of footsteps coming towards us.

I walked towards the entrance and peeked my head out to see two doctors and a crying Flareon Morph. My mouth hung open slightly as I saw Kandi crying. With my heart taking full control over me. I started to quickly walk to her, pushing the two doctors out of the way. I wrapped my arms around the crying Flareon, pulling her body to mine, along with me resting my head on top of hers. Due to the tears that had been in heres eyes, she whiped them off using one of my hoodies that she had been wearing and looked into my eyes to confirm it was me who was holding her. "Akuma..." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around me, squeezing as hard as she could while burying her face into my fur. "Please don't go back out unless you know you'll make it back out without a scratch." She continued, trying to hold me even tighter, yet still trying to be careful with the stitches from the shrapnel.

While we hugged, I had been kissing her forehead, while keeping her close. After she finished her command, I whispered into her ear, "I won't don't worry. I most likely won't be out again anyways for around two weeks with how deep the sharpnel had cut into me anyways. It's why I went unconscious from loss of blood. Now c'mon. Let's go home."

My girlfriend pulled away from me and asked "Go home? We're in a different region right now." I looked at the Flareon, a confused expression painted on my face. She instantly knew what I was thinking before adding on "We're at your old barracks according to Serin."

"Speaking of Serin, where is he." I asked, putting my arm around Kandi.

She looked at the ground a for a few seconds before saying "Talking to his 'girlfriend.' Thing is, I think she's taking it terrible since he's a morph now."

"Must be hard for him." I replied.

Kandi chuckled and said "That's what you'd think. I didn't tell you the other reason why she's taking it bad, though it isn't too big of the reason."

Even though I had no clue what she was talking about, I kept my trap shut and continued walking with her into the main bunker. As we walked into the area, full of bunk beds, everybody looked at us, confused at first, before one called out "Hey Akuma, is that you?"

I looked over to see the Private that I had saved along with Serin. "Yeah it's me, how you've been."

The guy walked up to me and said "I've been alive for five years longer than you, yet you've made a life changing decision. The 'nade could've killed both me and Serin, but you took it." He looked around my body, finally noticing the bionic arm and leg. "Wait, you lost a fucking arm and leg?" I nodded so he continued by saying "You truly made the ultimate risk. Losing too much blood, needing mechanical parts, and even having a low percent chance of survival from the morph injection... I'm glad you're still alive and right in front of me right now... All I can say really is... Thank you."

"Welcome buddy. Life's been good since then. If that hadn't of happened, I wouldn't of ever met the love of my life." I said, pulling Kandi to me using my tail, which proceded to me wrapping my arm around her once again, along with a kiss on the side of her ear.

The Private chuckled and said "Well, you two lovebirds can go on. Serin who is now a Zoroark is on his old laptop, skyping with his girlfriend. He seemed to have another Pokemon with him though, a Vaporeon morph."

I thanked him and continued walking to where Serin and I's bunks were. "So that's what you were hiding. Serin and Cerulean are together now? Interesting."

Serin soon came into sight, Cerulean sitting on the bunk next to him. "I'm fine with you being with another morph, but I'm just upset how you chose to become a morph... You didn't consider everything that's change in your life. You know how morphs are treated in the outside world." I heard come from the laptop.

"I'm sorry, but I did. I chose to take the risk. Akuma lost limbs to save me and becoming a morph was one of the multiple ways I'm paying him back for that. If you could see him right now, you'll notice the damage its caused to him." At this point, I cleared my throat for the two other morphs to direct their attention to me. "Nevermind, he's right there. Akuma, can you please explain to Ashley."

"I guess." I replied, walking over to Serin, taking his laptop from him. I sat the laptop on the top bunk before hopping up myself and putting the PC on my lap. "Hey Ash, you holding up well?" I asked. She just shrugged in reply so I added "I know that this change is hard to take in, but you gotta be glad that we're both alive. He has no injuries from the day I 'died.' Me, I lost an arm and a leg, literally. But that decision was one of the best things to have happened to me. I met the love of my life and an actual family. Serin, he's made sacrifices to his own life to join me in my new life."

The girl looked at her desk, thinking over the circumstances before signing and began to say "I guess you're right. That and I'd be called names for being with a morph, knowing how racist people are to morphs, their families, and their friends. Anyways, tell Serin I said bye and to Skype me again." I nodded said my goodbyes.

"She wants to atleast be able to Skype with you." I said to the Zoroark morph who was using gel to keep his hair into a fohawk, and not a ponytail. "You know that I'll be comparing the use of gel to keep your hair up to Ash when she'd put make up on." I continued, chuckling.

"Don't give a shit. I'm not having a ponytail." He grumbled, finally getting the hair to stay in place.

"Don't know why you're complaining. You could always just cut your hair. Not that difficult." Cerulean commented.

"Serin's always liked longer hair than shorter. It's why Sarge'd get mad at him more. Then again, I can't talk. I'm the same exact way." I said, picking up one of my old military shirts off the bunk and putting it on. "C'mon. The chopper is most likely waiting for us."

"Not yet. You guys can come out. He's here now." Seeing said, shutting down his laptop. I looked around for a few seconds before a woman with black hair appeared, a Sylveon at her feet.

"Sammy and Jessie, nice to see you guys again." I greeted the two. " You guys doing well?"

"I am now since I know that you two are fine besides the stitches you need in you back." She replied.

I chuckled and said "Already got them in. Anyways, Jessie. You've been doing good?"

The Sylveon, spoke in her native term meaning Sammy couldn't under, confirmed that she was doing fine, though she finished by saying "Sucks you can't understand me though."

I chuckled and responded "I'm part Pokemon now, I can understand Pokemon and Humans."

"Wait, you can?" Jessie exclaimed. "I had no clue since I've never actually met a morph before now. Must be exciting being a Pokemon, with the body structure of a human."

"Yeah. Minus not being able to feel textures in my right arm and leg, it's pretty fun." I told the Sylveon. I looked back up towards Sammy and asked "So how have you two been for the last year almost?"

"Just been worried for the two of you, being out in the battlefield and all. I'm glad you're doing well. I went into a panic attack however when the news got to me, that you took a grenade for Serin and somebody he was helping."

I scratched the back of my head, embarrased. "Yeah... Sorry for making you get so worried. My fault that I lost my limbs anyways. I held onto the grenade a lot longer than I should have, when I could of just threw it... I'm glad with my stupidity. It helped me find more that I could consider family and somebody else." I turned around and looked at Kandi, her blush visible even through her orange fur. "This may seem awkward at first, but her and her sister were actually Pokemon like Jessie at first. Some Hunters had heard that morphs sold for a lot as... How do I say this, Pleasue Slaves, since I don't want to use the actual word. Thankfully, Trip, the head of our little village got rid of them and took care of the two, teaching them our language and helping them get use to the new body structure." I backed up, getting behind my girlfreind and put my arms around her, kissing behind her ear, causing her to giggle, cutely.

"Thanks Kandi for being with Akuma. He never had faith in himself in making friends or talking to others that aren't Serin. Though he's never talked to me about it, I'm sure that when he got kicked out of his old house and was forced to live on the streets, tearing up his self esteem. He's gotten better, but I think that you had made the biggest change to him... Anyways, now that we've talked a little, let's get you guys home." Sammy started walking towards the exit, where our transport chopper awaited, with Jessie following.

As we walked, I tapped on Sammy's shoulder for her to slow down so I could talk to her. "If you ever want to visit, just text Serin or I so we can tell Sarge that you want a ride to see us." I said.

"Will do. Also, I have some presents waiting for you guys." She replied.

Curious, I continued walking to where the helicopter was at. I came to the door that opened to outside of the bunker, the chopper and it's landing pad coming into sight. Inside, being two Dirt Bikes. One, a plain blue, and the other being a matte black. "Wow... I totally forgot about these." I mumbled.

"Yeah... All the stupid shit we did on them, having to fix them up each time something had broke." Serin added.

Sammy chuckled and said "Kandi, Cerulean. Keep an eye on these two while they ride these. They enjoy trying stunts that they quiet cant pull off."

The two girls laughed and agreed to watch us and keep us from dicking around too much. "Well, I guess it's time to leave. Bye Sam, bye Jessie. Love you." Serin and I both said. As we climbed into the chopper, the two waved at our departure. Once we took off, I stared into Kandi's eyes before saying "Thanks for being here." Soon after those words left my mouth, our lips connected.

* * *

 **Thank you everybody for reading this and also thank you for 1.2k views on this story even if it isn't as successful as L.I.T.S, I'm just glad that people actually read this and enjoy it.**

 **(For the people who want tons of views, put lemons in. In L.I.T.S my first chapter and two lemon chapters get the most views. You're welcome all you, though I don't recommend making a mainly lemon filled story unless it's a lemon between new Pokemon each chapter. Keep your stories' clean except for some parts)**

 **See you all later and don't forget to voice what you want for Chaos Sqaud seeing how the 800-1.3k chapters will be ending soon! :D**


	11. Planning Ahead

**Sorry everybody for the long ass wait again.**

 **My life is just going fucking** **crazy.**

 **Long story short, I was suppose to go on a week long** **vacation,** **and return home this Thursday. Apparently that was just a lie to bring me with my Mom from Colorado to Washington, where I now live. The only way for me to actually right these chapters is by mobile devices. My phone had broke and needd to charge. ($115 to fix) However, I managed to make a deal between my parents where twice a month, I'd take a plane and go to the others house. So once I'm at my Dad's, I'll be making up for my lost time and writing two or three chapters each for my stories.**

 **Even though nobody reads these, I just want to say don't feel bad for me. The shit this has caused is being made up to me by allowing me to meet one of my Best Internet Friends in person, instead of over Skype. :)**

 **Now that everything is explained, let's get going into the chapter.**

 **Fucking almost lost this chapter when the hotspot went down. The Internet in this hotel sucks major dick.**

 **Warning, This chapter contains a lemon, and I'm doing my best to make it my most scenic Lemon.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

 **Akuma's POV**

As our little village came into sight, I looked towards Serin, who was already looking towards me. I smiled just enough to show a tooth, showing that our premade plan to scare our girlfriends was a go. We grabbed our backpacks, which also acted as parachutes and stood up. We moved close to the doors and opened them before turning back to the two sister. We both gave a two finger salute before falling out backwards. As we fell, we could hear the two Eeveelution Morphs scream, signaling for us to pull the chutes. Our bodies jerked as the parachutes deployed and our falling speed decreased. When I looked up, I saw the two girls looking out the window, towards us. Serin and and I both snickered before heading closer to the ground. Once we felt the ground under us, we pressed little red button on the backpacks, redirecting the chutes back to their original resting places in the backpacks. "Scared the shit outta them, huh Serin." I said. "I'm just glad that they didn't decide to follow us and fall to their deaths because I haven't mastered Psychic yet."

Serin laughed and replied "I can transform into any Pokemon I want, remember? I could of just became a Legendary to save them, though Trip told me it's much harder to become one. If that didn't work, I could also become a Pidgeot." I just looked at him and shook my head. Eventually the chopper landed on the Helipad that Maze and Randy had made for it, allowing the two sisters to tumble out and run to us. While Cerulean embraced Serin into a hug, Kandi stopped in front of me, her eyes teary. "Jerk." Is all she said before slapping me. I rubbed my cheek for a second before picking the Flareon morph up as if we were a newly wed couple.

"I love you too." I replied, kissing her on the nose. However, a new scent filled my nostrils. It wasn't her normal smell, it was much sweeter. "Kandi, when we get back to the house, I want you to tell me something."

She nodded and said "As long as I get to ask you something before that."

"You got yourself a Deal, my love."

* * *

We were lying on our bed, cuddling up under the blankets, watching a movie that recently came out. We had been silent for the last hour, just enjoying each other's company. Then my question came to mind. "Hey Kandi?" I asked, getting her attention. "Just wondering, what was that new smell on you today?"

My Flareon girlfriend looked at me confused for a second, before realizing what I was talking about. "You see, that new smell is what leads to my question." Kandi bit her bottom lip, then continued to say "I'm in heat Akuma... And I'd like to know if you'd start a family with me."

I smiled and pulled her closer to me, before kissing her warm lips. "You should of said it earlier." I whispered into her ear. "Then we could of started before this." I continued, kissing her again, causing her to let out a cute giggle after that kiss was done. Soon enough, I had pulled her into another kiss and had started pulling her shirt up. Once it went over her breast, I poked her slightly, signaling her to move her arms up. She complied and put her arms up, letting me take off her Luca Turilli shirt, leaving only her bra to cover the rest of her waist and up. I slowly pushed her onto her back, making sure to leave my hands behind her to take off her bra.

After fumbling around with it for a few minutes, my giggling girlfriend said "Here, let me help you with that." She reached behind her back, and started fidgeting with the pesky piece of clothing, until a small click could be heard. Once the sound had reached her ears, she moved the moved the small straps from around her shoulders, removing the bra. As we continued making out, I had started groping the beautiful orbs, causing the gorgeous Flareon morph to let out constant moans.

I began to trail further down her body and started to kiss her neck. Being curious due to my lack of sexual experiences, I stopped caressing her wonderful breasts and began to gently squeeze and massage her erect nipples. "Akuma..." She moaned out. "H-h-how'd you know that that would feel so amazing...?" I smirked at how my girlfriend was acting, when an idea came to mind. I stopped my kissing assault on her neck and moved down to her chest. When I moved my head closer to her chest, I felt Kandi cup a hand under my chin, and moved it to make me look into her eyes. "Not so fast Lover boy. Take your shirt off so you'll be ready when its my turn." She said, her eyes mixed with love and lust.

I did as told, showing off the rest of my mechanical arm, and the muscles I had gained from my military training. "Don't worry babe. Your stitches won't tear from us having some fun." She said, soothing my new worries.

Now having her permission to do what I had planned, I tossed the shirt in our clothing hamper and approached her breasts again. I began squeezing her left nipple, giving her small jolts of pleasure, so I began moving on to what I planned. I hesitantly gave the rough nipple small lick, which turned into me putting it into my mouth and sucking it as if I were a newborn baby. I occasionally stopped the suckling to lightly bite the nipple. Once I decided that her nipple had had enough attention, I switched breasts and did the same movements, with the only change being licking the nipple, swirling my tongue around the hardened area.

At this point, Kandi was just a moaning wreck and could surely be heard from outside the cabin. And I wasn't even close to done with having her love this moment. I made my way further down, trailing my kisses to her stomach, until I reached her jeans. I smiled, knowing where this was going and unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. I began to slowly remove the jeans, revealing the last obstacle, covering up my goal.

I removed her panties, revealing what I had been aiming for, her already soaking slit. I lowered my head to the final destination, giving it a quick lick, seeing how she taste. And to be Arceusly honest, she tastes amazing. Her juices were spicy tasting, like a Cayenne Pepper, along with certain spices that my favorite Indian food restaurant used. I continued to assault the area, getting all of the leaking juice from her fur. While cleaning - drinking up all the wonderful juices from - her slit, I managed to find a certain little bump that I knew would come to use. Once all the juice on her exterior were finished up, I moved on to what I could reached inside her deep tunnel. Due to her fire typing, I felt her inner temperature flare up, allowing me to see the exerting heat come from her body. To most, they'd think they're on fire. To me, the heat she made was perfect and let her juice's taste pop more, all while I toyed with her sensitive clitoris. I continued massaging the sensitive area, licking up all of her spicy juices when she began to squirm around and wrap her legs around my head, letting out the loudest moan yet.

"A-A-Akuma... I think I'm going to... C-cum!" She shouted, before releasing all her delicious juices like a flood into my mouth. I quickly drank up what I could, while what I couldn't dripped from my lips and chin. Once I knew her orgasm was over, I removed my head from in between her shakey legs, and moved back up to her body where our eyes eventually met. Instantly, she pulled me into a tongue first kiss, causing our mouths to because a wrestling cage between our two wet appendages.

Kandi released me from her lips, leaving a strand of saliva between us, but began to push me onto my back like I had done to her. "You thought that you'd be pleasuring me without me giving you anything back, didn't you?" She giggled. "That wouldn't be fair that only I got to feel this amazing feeling." While she spoke, I could feel her start to remove my slightly skinny jeans, along with my boxers at the same time, revealing my semi-erect member. "You got to see how I taste, so now I get to see what flavor you are." She said in a seductive tone before giving my member a long lick from bottom to top, causing me to moan from the touch of her rough tongue. Kandi smirked when she saw the expression I gave out from the attention she was giving my penis and began stroking my damp appendage. I saw her eyes go wide for a second meaning she had an idea. She stopped stroking my penis and went back to covering it in licks filled with love and lust, causing some precum to be released from my fully erect member of eight and a half inches.

"Getting excited, aren't you?" The Flaron morph asked, licking her lips. "Good thing is that this is only a sample of what I'll be rewarded soon. The real prize will be here once I'm finished." As she finished speaking, she quickly licked all the precum off my dick, before wrapping her lips around it and forcing herself down, causing it to go into her throat. I let out a loud unexpected, and continuous moans from the new feeling of her bobbing her head up and down my length, licking it differently with each movement.

"Kandi..." I panted, "I don't think I'll be able to keep like this much longer."

"That's just what I wanted to hear. I get to taste your meat in my mouth and soon in my pussy." The lustful Flareon morph replied.

Kandi continued her heavenly movement, each bobb inching my closer to my orgasm. While she continued her blowjob, I felt something grab and start to massage my genitals, increasing the massive amout of pleasure I was already receiving. The immense amount of pleasure I was receiving set my orgasm off. I let out a loud moan as my cum spurt out into Kandi's mouth, eventually overflowing causing my girlfriend to swallow what she could and back off, my cum flying on to her face, covering it.

Kandi giggled at the fact that my seed was all over her face and used a finger to move it from her face and into her mouth. She continued until the only cum left on her face was what had soaked into her fur. "You know, it's a little salty, but tastes awesome. We should do this more often. Now come on, it's time for the best part of this." Kandi told me. Instead of the both of us being nervous and letting the female take over, Kandi went to the edge of the bed, her ass almost off the edge, with her legs spread apart giving me maximum access to her vagina. I moved off the bed and positioned myself behind her, my mechanical hand on her hip, along with my real hand in front of her face just in case, and my raging appendage dipping into her once again soaking slit.

"Are you ready my love? It's going to hurt at first, but it'll be repleased with pure bliss and pleasure." I asked Kandi, who nodded in response.

I mentally sighed before slowly sliding my member slowly into her vagina, eventually hitting her barrier. Knowing that I had to do this and already got permission, I slid back in her tight canal before forcing myself further in, taking both of our virginities. As the deed was done, Kandi bit down on my hand to stop her scream of pain, drawing the crimson blood from my hand. I let my dick rest in her for me to get use to the heat and for her to get use to my size in her.

"I'm going to start moving now." I told my girlfriend, slowly beginning to thrust myself further into her.

Each thrust brought a new feeling of pleasure to the both of us. The only noises that could be heard were the moans coming from both of us, until Kandi began to moan out "Faster... Faster, please Akuma." I smiled and sped up my pace until I couldn't move any faster, making the only thing my girlfriend'd say is my name. As I thrusted my dick as far into her as I could, an idea popped into my mind. I activated a quick attack and thrusted faster into Kandi causing her moans of my name to quickly transform into screams of bliss. I eventually felt my familiar muscles begin to tighten up meaning I was close.

"K-Kandi... I'm close. We're going to be parents..." I said, panting.

My bliss filled girlfriend looked back me and responded "Cum. Cum inside my pussy Akuma. We'll be amazing parents!"

I smiled at my enthusiastic girlfriend and managed to speed up my Quick Attack and I did my thrust in. Being part human made me think that I could just cum in her and pull out, but then I remembered that I am now part Pokémon. My penis knotted inside of Kandi, holding me inside her while my seed coated her inner walls. However, my orgasm set off hers, causing her amazing juices to start mixing in with my seed, all held inside her by my knot, which soon deflated as my orgasm ended.

I gently pulled myself out of Kandi who seemed to be close to falling asleep, causing me to chuckle. "C'mon sleep head, let's go wash off so you don't have dried semen in your fur, a soaked pussy, and so we don't smell like sex." I told her, lifting her up marriage style again. "And, nobody said we couldn't continue the fun during a nice, hot bath." I can continued, flicking one of her erect nipples with my tongue.

The gorgeous Flareon morph seemed to of snapped wide awake at that gesture and nuzzled up to my chest before saying "Ok. As long as we try something new."

I chuckled and said "Anything for you babygirl... Anything for you..."

* * *

 **That was one long ass lemon, but I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Zyxa, just for you, I'll make a Lemon only story and the first story/chapter will contain the shower scene :)**

 **For some reason, it seems like this lemon was better than the other five I did on Left In The Shadows combined, though I didn't use everything planned.**

 **Once again, sorry for the long ass wait, and I hope those of you that read this forgive me for it. I explained everything in the first authors note up top if you're wondering.**


	12. A New Beginning

**Another chapter where I'm slightly fucked. Sorry if you find any spelling errors or words in places that don't make sense. Writing on a mobile device is glitchy as all hell and I'd prefer to produce these chapters for you like this than wait forever to move into my new house and get a computer.**

 **While I know nobody here, my old best friend Jessica might move back, who looks completely different than when I last saw her in Oklahoma, at her new home. Which was way back in 2012.**

 **Summer for me is almost like a reunion. Might get to see Jessie again, and I'll be visiting Sage next month. Now I just need news from Trevor who is in Kentucky, then boom.**

 **I hope that you all enjoyed the lemon last chapter. Oh, and Pokegamma54. When we had our small little chat, I forgot to say that Akuma's knot inflated faster than normal since he isn't 100% Pokemon.**

 **Moving past this unreasonably long author's note on my part, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

 **Akuma's POV**

"Could you please do this just for me? I don't have the money to get one I'm looking for. I know you don't want to promote the idea of me stealing, but all you have to do is teleport us to the closest town. I can put my hood up and keep my head down until I find the store. I steal what I'm looking for, and run back to you where you teleport us back home." I complained to Trip.

The Alakazam morph just sighed and asked "How much is whatever you want anyways ?"

"Umm... I don't know. A few thousand probably." I replied, scratching my head embarrassed, just hoping he doesn't realize exactly what I'm going to buy.

"New dirt bike or jewelry, huh?" He asked, thinking of all the different outcomes. "I don't see why you'll need a new dirt bike also that leaves the jewelry. And most of the normal earrings, necklaces, and piercing are normally a few hundreds dollars." He began to scratch his mustache. "You aren't, are you?"

I tilted my head, obviously confused at first before figuring out that he had figured it out. Sighing, I said "Yeah... I want to but I don't have the money and I know that the military won't pay for it for me."

"Why didn't you say so before? I could of given you ten grand to spend. My father comes tomorrow anyways so I'll ask him to stop at the bank for me." He replied, a wide smirk covering his face.

"I don't know. Nervous..?" I asked, trying to not stutter and say anything stupid.

Trip chuckled and said "No worries. I'm happy for you. I'm older than you by almost ten years, and you're farther in life. Now get back home with Kandi. Once you wake up tomorrow morning, have her shower first then meet me by the grill. I'll give you the money. Make your way back home, shower, then I'll let you meet my father. After that, I'll take you to your destination."

A smile slowly appeared on my face as I started running back home, shouting a quick thanks to Trip.

I quickly made my way back home, slipping through the barely cracked door. I ran downstairs, stripping off the t-shirt. I peeked into my girlfriend and I's room to see the sleeping form of my hopefully soon to be fiancé. I walked over to my side of the bed and slid under the covers, instantly taking my Flareon morph girlfriend into my arms. As I held her, I smiled at how content and calm she was. I lightly kissed her nose and whispered "Don't worry my babygirl... The happiest moment of our lives will be tomorrow..."

* * *

I awoke and looked down at Kandi, who to my surprise, had woken up before me and was already staring at me. Time started to flow by at an unexpected rate as we got lost into each other's eyes. Her in my blood red eyes, and me in her separately coloured eyes, her right being a normal Flareon's midnight black, and her left eye a blazing inferno orange.

Inside her eyes, I saw this. Our future ahead of us, and I knew that the future would bring us good.

During our session of bliss and enjoyment of being together, our heads had slowly been moving closer and closer together. Finally, our lips touched and our instincts kicked in. We snapped back to reality and started to lean into the kiss, pulling apart shortly after.

With a slight smile, I said "Morning darling."'

Kandi giggled and started to rub her nose on mine while saying "More like a perfect morning."

I chuckled and got out of bed, bringing Kandi with me. Before walking anywhere, I shifted into a position, motioning her to wrap her arms around my neck and put her legs to my sides for a piggyback ride. Once in the perfect position, I put my hands under her thighs to hold her up and made my way up the stairs and to the living room where I lied her down on the couch. "Since it's Saturday, I know you want cinnamon rolls so I'll make them for you." I said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

 **(Insert Small Time Skip So I Don't Have To Write It Cooking)**

After Kandi and I ate, I told her that she could go shower first, which thankfully, she agreed to. Not wanting to old time up any longer, I left the house as soon as I heard Kandi step into her normal 110° F shower.

Trip quickly came into sight with an obvious bundle of money sitting next to him. I slowed my jog to a walk, slightly out of breath since I haven't had to do my normal military training. "Morning lazy boy." Trip joked.

I just scoffed and replied "Not like I can do much with multiple stitches in my back.

"Yet you and Kandi can mate while you have them in?" He asked.

"Hey, we were being careful to not upset them..." I snapped. That however, had to be the exact moment I realized what Trip had said. "Wait, how the fuck did you know about that?"

He started to die of laughter and said "Next time you two lovers are fucking and don't want anyone to know, keep it down. I heard you from outside while walking by."

I rolled my eyes and picked up the bundle of hundred dollar bills and said "I swear that I'll find a way to soundproof Kandi and I's room so only we hear it. Thanks for then money though and for paying for the ring. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Just shower and put more clothes on than your shorts then I'll take you to town." He replied, waving me off.

 **(Last Time Skip Of This Chapter)**

"So why are you wearing your military uniform?" Trip questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I just shrugged and said "I'm going to wear a black jacket over it so my ears don't poke out of the ear holes. Plus, my hood'll up. No need to worry."

Trip groaned but decided not to ask me anymore question about my appearance. "Since I know I can't convince you to switch outfits and because you can't anyways, follow me since they allow morphed Alakazams in public for some reason"

I nodded and started walking behind Trip, keeping my head down.

We had been walking for a while but stopped quite abruptly in front of an obviously luxurious store. Trip elbowed me and said "Go in. I'll be waiting for you outside." I looked at the store, nervousness taking over. I looked to Trip who was sitting on the bench, having a conversation with somebody's Furfrou.

I hung my head down and walked up to the door. As I was about to push the door open, it opened up for me revealing a door holder who I'm guessing opened the door for me, and the multiple cases filled with jewelry.

"Please come in sir." The holder said, rubbing his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Thank you." I replied, walking in slowly. I looked around, admiring everything around me.

Finally gaining the confidence I needed, I strided slowly to the employee who said "Sir, I see the military outfit you have on underneath that jack of yours. No need to hide yourself."

I looked at her hands and said "There is a need to hide. I should be dead but a secret military formula is what kept me alive."

With obvious confusion in her voice, she said "Just take the jacket off. It won't matter to me how you look because you're serving your region."

I sighed in defeat and took the jacket off, revealing my military t-shirt, most on my bionic arm, my face, and ears going through the earholes I made in the cap. "I'm guessing you guys don't serve morphs here so I might as well leave..."

I turned around to leave, but was stopped short when she grabbed my shoulder from across counter. "No no. You can still buy from here. But I want you to answer a few questions for me since I'm curious."

I nodded and waited for her questioning to start. "How did you become a morph." Was the first thing she asked.

Chuckling, I replied by saying "This'll answer most questions. I took a grenade for my best friend Serin, who became a Zoroark morph for us to remain even, and somebody that he was tending to since he was my group's medic. When we first signed up for the military, we had the option to use a virus to give us a chance of keeping us alive if near death. He went against it but I went all for it, accepting the treatment of I needed it. Anyways, when I took the grenade for the two, I lost my right arm and leg if you didn't notice the mechanical arm. They're hooked up to my Brian using wires connected to my nerves so it makes me part robot I guess. Once having the parts attached to me, I was taken to a forest in a different region since I was fighting in Orre at the time, and left me there with my phone, and a note of what happened and what I should do if I survived, and an empty syringe that had contained Morphism. Anything else you'd like to hear?"

The worker cupped her chin, and asked "Who are you buying the jewelry for?"

"The best girl I've ever met." I replied, pulling out my phone to show pictures of the two of us together. I handed my phone over to the girl, allowing her to scroll through them all while I explained. "Met her the night I woke up, though she was unconscious and severely wounded. So i tended to her wounds, ate, and went to sleep. We didn't get to talk till morning and that's when she offered me to live with her, and multiple other morphs. We ended up dating a few months back and I decided that it was time to marry her." As I finished, I could tell that my blush was visible through my fur.

The worker handed back my phone and said "Well she's a gorgeous woman. Especially her eyes. I nodded, smiling and pulled the money from my back pocket. "Just wondering, do you have a build your own ring? I know her ring size thanks to my friend Trip who's outside waiting for me. He's an Alakazam morph."

"We do indeed. Just because you've had a tragic past that led to something better, instead of charging the normal twenty thousand dollars, I can make a deal for you for only a thousand dollars." She said, motioning for me to follow her to the back of the store.

We went to the back of the store, which contained all types of different jewelry, gems, stones, and different type of bands. "Choose any band you want than I'll get the right size for you. Afterwards choose the stones or gems you want and boom." I nodded and began to go through the tiny bands, finally coming across the one I wanted.

"Could I have this one please?" I asked, pointing to the band inside the glass case.

She nodded and opened the case, grabbing the golden band. "Lucky for you, this is already the right size for ya. Just choose two small gems and a large one and I'll have them inserted into it."

I moved over to the next set of cases and instantly saw the three gems I wanted. "Can I have the black diamond, Firestone, and the ruby for the biggest gem?"

She nodded and pulled the gems out and took the four parts to the middle where a table and some type of device was to attach the stones to the ring. "Any specific order for the Firestone and diamond?" She asked.

"Diamond on the right side and Firestone on the left please." I responded.

While the worker was doing her job, apparently Trip decided I was taking to long and teleported next to me, surprising the two of us already in here.

"Damn Akuma, what's taking so... Long..." Trip asked, before noticing the ring being made.

"Sorry, perfection takes time and I want it to be perfect Kandi." I replied.

Trip groaned and watched the ruby being inserted and glues onto the golden band, allowing them to stay together for eternity. Once done, the worker and grabbed a tiny black box and inserted the ring into it. "Only a thousand dollars sir. I'm glad that you stopped by despite the racism morphs get." I smiled and gave her the entire money bundle.

"Ten thousand dollars, keep the change, please. If I can convince Trip to bring both Kandi and I next time, I'll let you meet her."

The worker looked at the cash then back at me. "Thank you for your business. Name is Cassie by the way. Be sure to come by again. I'd love to chat with you and you soon to be wife."

I smiled and nodded before elbowing Trip. "Time to go."

Trip grabbed my shoulder as he began to use teleport, transporting us back to the grill where we had been originally. "Get going tiger, don't keep her waiting too long." Trip told me, a smirk covering his face.

I nodded and ran towards my house. I stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath, prepared for the day that starts the rest of my life.

I slowly opened the door, revealing Kandi, who was wearing a fire like dress, watching tv. I closed the door and walked towards Kandi, my hands behind my back with the box containing the ring in them. When Kandi noticed me, she stood up to give me a hug, but I shook my head, denying it. "Close your eyes please Kandi." I spoke, trying not to show how nervous I actually was. When she did as I asked, I took my hat off and sat it on the coffee table.

Ready for the best moment of my life. I moved my hands in front of me and opened the box, revealing the ring. I quickly got down on one knee and simply said "You can open them now."

Kandi's eyes fluttered open before turning wide. The Flareon morph gasped at the position she saw me in.

"I have been wanting to say these words for the longest time..." I said, taking a deep breath afterwards.

"Kandi, will you marry me?"

* * *

 **Cliff hanger along with another longer chapter!**

 **We all know what's going to happen so not really a cliff hanger, but still.**

 **Jesus, took forever to make this. Had many issues while writing it, the biggest either being having to correct a lot of spelling mistakes or how I had to rewrite it twice.**

 **It was worth the trouble though, because this is by far my favorite chapter of the story.**

 **Thank you all for reading and have a nice day! :D**


	13. See you soon

**I was going to wait until I got into my new house before writing this chapter, but it was fucking killing me knowing that I haven't updated this story in a while.**

 **In two weeks, I'm heading back to my dad in Colorado, which I planned to have put out two chapters for this and Chaos Squad, but apparently I'm instantly heading to Indianapolis from there, meaning I'll once again have to update using my phone and also on the road. Worst summer I've ever had.**

 **Nothing good is happening either till September too which is when Forza Horizon 3 comes out.**

 **Until I get a new PC or laptop, my updates are going to come out slower than what they used to, and most likely not as well written.**

 **However, I'll still be trying to do my b** **est for all chapters. Once this and Chaos Squad finish up, I have two ideas for stories.**

 **Once again, sorry for keeping you waiting, even if this story isn't as popular as LITS and CS. I also forgot to add that I have writer's block right now :l**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Akuma's POV**

I stayed in my current position, waiting for Kandi to reply to the most important question I had ever asked in my life. The shocked face she was making replaced with an ear-to-ear smile, with tears starting to make their way into her eyes. "Akuma..." She said, trying not to let her emotions control her, but failed. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed as hard as she could while saying "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that. Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes!"

I instantly stood up, snatching Kandi's legs out from under her, and catching her wedding style. Our lips connected in the most loving form of contact we had ever had. "And hey, the only one who actually knows about our new status is Trip so that'll make one hell of a surprise to everybody else." I grinned. "Sucky thing is that I have to go back to the battlefield in two days since my stitches are out now. It's been two weeks since we had, ya know..."

Kandi's smile weakened, but still held up strong as replied "Atleast we're engaged now. As long as you and Serin are careful, you guys can do anything."

I looked down, saddened by what she said. "You see..." I began, "Serin is going on a separate operation. I'm going solo on this one. It's an assassination mission and from what I've heard, I just gotta lay down somewhere or sit in a tree and snipe the areas general."

"You'll come home safe, it's fine." She cheered, putting an arm around me.

* * *

Two fucking days. I've been out here for two motherfuckinng days. It's been almost five days since I proposed to Kandi, three days since I came out to this forest, and two since I first hitched myself into the tree.

The factory building that I was keeping watch on was now on full alert when they found three dead captains surrounded by a bunch of dead grunts. While keeping my eye on the facility, I heard a rough laugh behind me. "Looking for me, aren't ye?" I turned around to see Archie. I quickly pulled out my pistol from its holster and pointed it at him. "Looky here lad, I'm not the one you're wanting dead, well yet. I'm trying to find Maxie just like you. Now put thems bullshit gear on so we can get goin." He replied calmly, tossing me a pair of Team Magma clothing like his. I caught them with ease and put the clothing on over the camouflaged clothing.

The two of us walked to the compound and entered the gates. Once inside, the man pulled me aside and whispered in my ear "I killed my partner so I could help you with this. So just follow my lead." I tilted my head slightly, showing Archie that I understood.

We continued our way to the bunks area which seemed to be empty. The man calmed down after seeing the lack of people in here. Once he had checked a few more times again to know we were safe, he pulled out a silencer muzzle and handed it to me along with a gun. "Keep going up the hall and opened the first door you see. In there, there's not a single camera and the room is soundproof. Kill Maxie and meet me back here so we can get you home. The silencer is used just in case you meet somebody on the way there. Now don't do anything to stupid laddie. I know you have business back home so hurry and get this job done."

Knowing I had to be quick, I attached the muzzle to the gun and sprinted down the halls. While I ran, I began to wonder how Archie didn't notice that I was wearing a mask to hide my face and fur. "Gotta tell Archie that I'm no human once I see him again." I grumbled. When the door came into sight, I noticed it was slightly open.

Creeping up to it, I peered inside to see a few admins talking to who I'm assuming is their general. Seizing the opportunity, I ran in and fired a few times, killing both admins, the sound of their heads banging against the table slightly startling the man in the chair that was facing away from them.

Knowing I was good to go, I pulled the red hood back from over my head and took off the realistic mask, causing my fur to fluff out slightly. "You see Maxie... I would shoot you. But I need to know something." I spoke while taking the hunting knife out from my arm.

A sigh could be heard from the other side of the chair before it swiveled around, revealing the much older man. I studied his face and noticed he was in his late forties or early fifties and had scientist glasses. However, on side has a think rim with some sort of gem poking out. Assuming it was just for decoration, I looked the man dead in the eyes and asked "What are you guys doing here in this factory."

A light smile creeped onto his face as he began to say "If you must know my fellow grunt in disguise, close the door. Since only the admins, captains, commanders, and I know, you gotta keep quiet and not tell the rest."

I nodded and used Psychic to quickly close the door. Looking back at him, he continued to say his plans. "Since you're a morph, which is rare in its self, I won't kill you. But that isn't the only reason I'm not killing you. You have balls kiddo. Serious balls. And I respect that."

I raised an eyebrow but just left it alone. "However, once I tell you what we're doing here, I gotta test you. You're part Pokémon so I'm going to have you battle my Mega Camerupt. You win, I'll let you out free of harm once our operation is over. Lose, you work for me until death."

I gulped slightly at the sound of being his servant if I didn't win, but I had been practicing a lot with Kandi the day of proposal. So I put that at the back of my mind.

"Drugs. People are willing to buy them for a lot more than it costs to make it all, so we are producing stuff like marijuana, cocaine, LSD, etc. With the money made from selling the stock, I'm putting into more funding of our already advance militia. Weapons, armour, vehicles, you name it. We're winning the region of Orre wether or not the world likes it or not."

"So where are you heading once this place is useless?" I asked.

"Back at our labs in Hoenn. We're then teaming up with either the other militia groups known as Team Flare and Team Plasma. Both however, search for different things. T.F, they look to forever end Pokémon to restart life on this world while T.P aims to free all captured Pokémon according to their king, N. However, their real leader is actually his adoptive father Ghetsis."

I quietly put the knife back into its little slot, recognizing that I wouldn't need it just yet. "So, how long till you go back to Hoenn?" I questioned.

"Bout a month. Now let's go have our battle. I also decided to change something. If you win, you can stop working for me in total, as long as you come by Lilycove back in Hoenn. I'll finish the details there." He replied, standing up. "By the way, you gotta walk to the battlefield since only I can access the teleporter." He added before disappearing to another warp pad. Knowing that I could get more detail out of this guy, I left the room to find Archie waiting for me by the exit.

"So is Maxie down?" He asked, in which I shook my head.

Seeing the man's confused look, I said "He thinks I was just a morph in disguise that wanted to know everything. He didn't seem to care about me shooting the admins."

"I researched a little, they were fakes. Just dittos. Now finish what you were sayin boy." He replied.

I sighed but continued what I had began. "He challenged me to a battle with his Mega Camerupt, whatever a mega is. He said that I have to 'stay' working for him if I lose, or I could be released and meet him at Lilycove in a month to learn the full plan. He mainly explained to me that they're making and selling drugs here mainly for money to fund the militia and are planning to soon team with Team Flare from Kalos or Team Plasma from Unova."

"Interesting." Was all I got from Archie as we continued our way to the battlefield.

Once we reached the dirt arena, I saw multiple commanders, admins, captains, and grunts in the stands on the sidelines. My eyes ended up landing on my opponent though. "Kid, go into the building a little bit behind you. There's more athletics clothing for you to wear for this. Just set your clothing in the burner after changing." Maxie shouted. I nodded and knew that I had to get rid of my normal uniform and weapon so once I got to the small building, which seemed to be their laundry area, I stripped down and put on the tank top and basketball shorts, along with some high tops to replace my boots. I quickly put the clothing on while throwing everything else into the burner and ran outside to meet the Team Magma leader for out fight.

Before sending out his Camerupt, he noticed the mechanical limbs and asked "How'd you lose your arm and leg boy?"

"Doesn't matter really. Not let's do this. I'm anxious to see a 'mega' Pokémon" I repspnded, anger appearing slightly in my voice.

Maxie just snorted and through his pokeball underhanded. Bursting in midair, the ball released a normal looking Camerupt causing me to laugh. "This Pokémon doesn't look mega at all, ya know." I called out. A smirk slowly made its way to his face as he gripped the small orb I had seen on his glasses. From his contact, the orb began to glow, along with the Camerupt until a cacoon formed over the Pokémon. However, it soon broke open, revealing a slower looking Camerupt, yet a hell of a lot stronger one. "I take that back."

The crowd of Team Magma members began to cheer as Maxie's Pokémon began to show off its new form and strength. It even attempted to intimate me but only managed to get me to roll my eyes which set the Pokémon off instantly. It charged towards me at a surprising speed, yet still slower than what it could of been. While I charged up Dark Pulse in one arm, and a Shadow Ball in the other, I looked towards Maxie and shouted "Your Pokémon is definitely way to slow as a mega." Once I was done talking, both moves were charged up, now all I had to do was get up close and personal. Using Quick Attack, it seemed I had teleported from one side of the arena to the other, and finally appearing next to the Camerupt. I quickly aimed the two moves at it's volcanoes, before shooting them. The blast from the impact contained of smokes, ashes, embers, small bits of lava, and a decent amount of rock. As the smoke subsided, I looked to see the Camerupts volcanoes demolished, and shattered. The now rage induced Pokémon stated charging at me, but I just stood still, ready for the impact. Getting faster from every dash, I knew that I didn't have the strength in my left limbs, so I positioned myself to where the mechanical bits took the impacts... As I finished repositioning myself, then fire type had appeared directly in front of me, charging with a headbutt. I smirked and just set my right foot down and put my right arm out, causing it to take the full force of the attack. To everybody's surprise except mine, I only got pushed back by a foot and had stopped the beast in its tracks. Grinning, I grabbed ahold of its face and managed to gain the strength to chuck in upwards where I then grabbed ahold of it using Psychic. Repeatedly, I slammed the poor thing into the ground multiple times until I knocked it into an empty void of unconsciousness. When I knew I had one, I dropped the Pokémon in the crater I had formed with it and walked off after telling to Maxie that I'd see him in a month.

* * *

 **Definitely lot better action scene than last time, yet I have a feeling it was still terrible.**

 **Oh well, lol.**

 **I hope you guys all enjoyed!**

 **See you next time. (Hint, I might be making another story soon, though it won't have constant updates till this or Chais Squad are done)**


	14. The One

Yes, **yes. I know that there has been a long wait for this chapter to finally come out, but here it is. I really didn't want to write on my phone seeing how easily I got sidetracked on it so I waited until now when I'm in Colorado again and can write with a PC, not a phone.**

 **This chapter isn't going to be the best work I've done, but it's up to my standards.**

 **Its also shorter than what I normally would try to write and it isn't up to my goal. I promis I'll write a 3k-4k chapter for the next one to make it up to you guys who are reading this.**

 **For a few days, I'm going to be up in Indianapolis so I won't be able to update either story.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon :C**

* * *

 **Akuma's POV**

"I have no fucking clue. I just gotta meet him there, he's expecting me. If I can extract the data without being noticed that I never worked for them, the whole mission will be a success."

A sigh could be heard from the turned chair before it spun around, revealing our general. "Y'know son. Normally I wouldn't send troops out for risky missions like this, but you may go. I trust the extra abilities you've earned from turning into a morph to keep you safe and alive. We'll send you to Hoenn and drop you off near Lilicove like you'll need to keep up data on Maxie. The Archie man you met, is a native Hoenn person from a non-terrorists militia. We've contacted his group and they agreed to send the man with you to get all the info possible." The General stopped talking, is gaze meeting mine, hoping I understood. I gave a slight nod causing the man to smirk and stand up while saying "Damn straight Akuma. Keep yourself well and until then, take care. Say Hi to Serin for me also."

()()()()()()()()()

I heard the sound of footsteps on the wooden floor as Serin walked into the cabin. With my back facing him from the couch's position, I gave a small two finger salute to welcome him. The Zoroark jumped over the furniture, landing right next to me. "So whatcha need bud?"

Sighing, I reached over the arm of the couch and picked up two beers and handed my friend a bottle. "I'm heading to Hoenn in a month and I need you to secretly come with me. I can provide the Team Magma Militia clothing"

"Hoenn?" He began to ask, "That's on the other side of the world man. And how the fuck did you get us some Coors Light exactly?"

I rolled my eyes and replied "Might of took 'em from Trip. Doubt he'll care that we're underaged drinkers. In Kalos, we'd be able to drink the second we turn 18 so it isn't a big deal at all. Now back to what I was saying." I took a deep breath and started to say "While on my last mision, I met the terrorist group's leader. He was conviced that I was just a morph working for him in hiding since I was wearing a mask to hide my actual face. He wanted to test me for some odd reason in battle, which I ended up winning. After that, I was told to meet him down in Lilicove City where their 'secret base' is."

Without thinking over the infomation, my lousy ass friend asked "So why do you need me? You're going in stealth and were infact invited. Theres no harm in going alone."

I facepalmed in disappointed while saying "I'm going with the Team Aqua Militia leader, Archie. I decided that it'd be say if you were to come with me also in case of any sticky situation since you're a medic."

Serin groaned before taking another sip of his beer before saying "Fine. I'll go. Just promise me that nothing will get fucked. I honestly don't want to be shot at again and I messed up my shoulder, training while you were gone."

"You know that you've disappointed me multiple times already in the last three minutes. You're on a good streak. You can stay also for Monday Night Football. The girls, Trip, and Randy all went out to some morph friendly restaraunt somewhere in either Kanto or Johto." I said while changing the TV channel.

Serin raised an eyebrow and questioned "How the shit are they out of the region."

Groaning once agian, I raised my force to say "Trip can fucking teleport Serin. We aren't humans anymore, we're pretty much Pokemon with the same body structure."

"Right..."

We went silent to watch the game at hand, it was the Violet Bellsprouts versuses the Kiloude Dittos. My ears being more sensitive than Serin's, I heard a faint tapping sound coming from near the door. Turning my head slightly, I noticed some type of robot spider.

"Serin, give me your gun."

"Huh, why?"

"Just give me the gun Serin."

"Fine."

Once Serin gave me his gun, I turned around and aimed at the spybot, pulling the trigger seconds later, demolishing the machine.

"What the actualy fuck Akuma, why'd you shoot my fucking gun in your house?" Serin shouted

Casually, I said "Somebody was spying on us. They aren't anymore. I'll show the the machine's carcass after the game, its twenty-one, Bellsprouts, to Seven, Dittos."

* * *

 **?'s POV**

"Are you sure that's the guy, sir? Doesn't match the description given."

"I'm positive. That kid's the one we're looking for. There's no way in hell that he isn't. Just grab him and everything about us goes quiet. Nobody will have an idea of what's going on, so they'll act like nothings happening." I replied.

"So you have nothing planned against them. You heard what was happening."

"Zinnia, they won't know a thing. For all they know, they could've been thinking one of their friends had tried to spy on them, nothing more. Now stop freaking the fuck out, please." I kindly told the worried women.

Zinnia sighed and walked out of the laboratory. _"The boy will uncover the secrets necessary to awaken him. I just know it. The final hint needed was inbeded into him at birth. The surgery has a high chance of killing him, but it's a risk worth taking. Groudon, you'll be the reining legend."_ I thought before rising from my chair.

* * *

 **Akuma's POV**

"Holy shit man, that was a good game at the end. The fucking field goal saved the Bellsprouts' asses big time." I laughed.

Serin punched me in the arm and replied "Shut the fuck up. Your team may of won, but we still had you after the second quarter."

"A win's a win, no matter how close the game. Just like Vin Diesel." I added.

My Zoroark friend friend sighed. "You've watched too much Fast and Furious, y'know? Fucking seen every movie around five times each. You really need to watch something else, like Family Guy, How Its Made, or wear that disguise you wore when sneaking into Team Magma's base to a sports game."

"Actually, I was planning on taking Kandi to somewhere that she's probably never been to tomorrow, gotta get Trip to buy some ear plugs for us though. It's going to be loud as fuck from the trucks. One thousand horsepower in ten thousand pound trucks."

A smirk appeared on Serin's face as he began to say "Taking her there, huh? You know, we're more redneckish than I thought considering we have dirtbikes, a homeade course, and love watching massive trucks fly in the air and race. Good times man, good times. Well, I gotta be heading back. Cerulean is expecting me home soon, she thinks I'm out hunting for Pidgey for dinner. See ya."

"Later man."

* * *

 **I know, I know. It's a short chapter, but its better than nothing. All the ideas I've planned come in later chapters causing there to be less to write in this chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, see you all later and I hope you enjoyed! :D**


	15. Freedom Vacation

**Yay. Another chapter for the story!**

 **Nothing much else to say since I have nothing to rant about, yet.**

 **Ill be starting the new story once I finally decide a name for it.**

* * *

 **Akuma's POV**

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be out in public?" Kandi questioned, "I mean, we're morphs, people are going to attack us."

I gave my girlfriend a smile while shaking my head before saying "We'll be fine. I'm having Trip teleport us to a region where we're accepted."

Kandi sighed and just wrapped her arms around my torso while beginning to rub her face into the fur on my chest "I know... I'm just, well, worried. There's always going to be people that'll try to do something to us no matter where we go. Just look at me and Cerulean, we became morphs to be sold off as sex slaves or something. We're only here because of Trip."

"Hey, it worked out atleast. If that never happened, we'd of never met or gotten together." I replied, putting an arm under her shoulder, and the other under her butt. I quickly picked her up and put her behind me. Once she noticed what I was doing, she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. "Let's go now, Trip is waiting because he got tickets to a baseball game."

I felt her muscles tighten slightly, signaling she had began smiling. I quickly made my way to the awaiting Alakazam morph, who was chucking rocks at trees.

I cleared my throat to get Trip's attention. He turned around and said "Took you guys long enough, let's get going."

()()()()()()()()

Kandi and I walked, hand in hand down the busy street. Nobody payed too much attention to us. "See? Nobody cares that we are morphs. Only think that bothers me is that they keep staring at you since you're in your dress."

My girlfriend giggled slightly and responded "Sorry. I just really wanted to wear it today."

I looked around the street, noticing all the stands containing a huge variety of different items ranging from Berries, Pokeballs, and potions, go toys, machines, and entertainment gear. "Babe, we have a few hours until the event starts, let's look around. This play has some cool ass shit."

"Agreed."

Kandi and I looked around, eventually finding a shop that piqued her interest. She lead me over to the small booth, which seemed to have multiple shirts hanging up with air brushed designs covering them. "Wow..." Kandi gawked. "I never knew that people are so good with the things. It's like spray paint, but at the same time, it's not."

Laughing, I replied "They're air brushes. It's sorta like a spray paint, but are mainly used for painting on vehicles, clothing, ect. Y'know, you act like a human so much, that I actually forget you were once a Pokémon. Your parents and sister are lucky as all hell to have you related."

The Flareon morph chuckled as she looked through all the designs that the shop did. "Pick one, I got the money to pay for it for ya." I said, taking twenty dollars from my pocket.

While Kandi went through the many designs, she began to say "You're dating a Pokémon while you are indeed a human... I guess that you would of dated a Pokémon while human, huh Akuma?"

I scratched the back of my head in confusion. "Um, I don't think so. I wouldn't be able to understand what you're saying unless I was a morph like now."

A slight smirk appeared on my girlfriend's face as she added "So if you were a morph and I was still a Pokémon, you'd still date me."

"Kandi," I said, "Where are you going with this because Serin was also a human and he's dating your sister."

She just shrugged and replied "No clue."

I smiled and just shook my head when Kandi said "Wow... These designs are amazing..."

I looked over her shoulder to see the symbols of the Secret Ops branches, Team Instinct, Mystic, and Valor. "Which of the three do you want?"

"The one with the Moltres on it looks the best of the three, then Zapdos, and finally Articuno."

"So you prefer Team Valor over Instinct and Mystic? Good choice. Me and Serin were trying to get into that team while we were still human. Now we're just stealth operatives." I said while giving the designer the money.

"So what design does your fine lady want, Sir?" The guy asked while grabbing his colours and a simple white shirt.

"The Team Valor design it's what she chose." I replied with a smile.

"Ah, military girl?"

I shook my head. "I'm in the military, she isn't."

"This isn't going to take too long so guys could just give me your number so I can call you when it's done, or just stay here." The guy said as he started getting to work on the shirt.

"Babe, want to stay and watch him, or go look around and he'll call me when it's finished?"

"Let's stay, I know that you are dying out there in the heat due to the black fur."

I chuckled, slightly embarrassed since I knew that Kandi could easily withstand the heat. The two of us took a seat nearby the designer, watching him as he works. Using multiple types of tape and stencils, the decal slowly started to generate upon the shirt. Working on the crest, he asked "So how do you two become morphs?"

I took a glance at Kandi, who was shifting uncomfortably in her seat, so I spoke up. "I almost died in a battle in the Orre Region. Blew off my right arm and leg." I showed the man my leg and arm before continuing, "when I enlisted into the military, you had a choice of a secret serum, Morphism, or not. I obviously chose to use it. Anyways, I'm only alive because of the virus. Kandi, well, she doesn't like to talk about it." I put my arms around the teary Flareon Morph while I continued my story. "She was actually a Pokémon before morphing. Her and her sisters were shot by by some tranq darts filled with the virus. The we're going to take them and sell them as sex slaves, but our friend Trip, who took us here, found the four. He took care of the hunters then took in the two, teaching them everything they needed to know as a human."

"Must of been harsh for the both of you. If you guys could, would you go back to your old lives?" The man said.

Both me and Kandi shook are heads in response. "My life was shit before I became a morph. My buddy Serin was my only friend, I was going to end up homeless or dead after the war finished, and had zero love life."

"My life wasn't too bad before becoming a morph. I just wouldn't go back because I'd have to find a mate as us Pokémon call it and I wouldn't of met Akuma." Kandi smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you guy's relationship wouldnt work out if you met as Pokémon and Human."

"Actually, we would of never met at all." I pointed out. "I was put in the middle of a forest once injected with the virus since it was only a tiny chance that I would survive. Luckily I did. After awaking and finding a place to stay the night, I found a hurt and unconscious Flareon Morph who happened to be Kandi. Once I bandaged her all up, I saved some of a Rattata I had killed for her to eat in the morning."

The man chuckled a bit. "Found her in a bit of a survival case, eh?"

Nodding slightly, I replied "Mainly for me. I thought I was in the middle of a forest with nowhere to stay and no civilization nearby so I was astonished to see another morph within a few hours of waking up again."

"Ya know, I'm happy for you two. Many people wouldn't say that do to being racist to morphs, but I actually am sincerely happy for you guys."

I gave the man a slight smile, "We aren't sure when it's happening, but two major occurances are happening to us next summer. Kandi here will be giving birth then a month later, our wedding."

"Your shirt is done and also, I'll let you have it for free since you're getting married soon." The man said as he lifted up the final product.

"Appreciate it, we'll visit again next time Trip will actually teleport us." I responded, doing a two finger salute.

As Kandi and I left the stand, I put my arm around her waist and said "And you were expecting us to be unconditionally hated when I said we're going to."

Kandi scooted closed to me so I kissed her on the the cheek and said "I know you were about to apologize, that's my way of saying no need to." My girlfriend laid her head on my shoulder so let mine rest on her head. Remembering what we still needed to do, I whispered "Let's get going. The event starts in forty-five minutes and I know that we're going to need something to muffle the sound because those trucks and their ten thousand horsepower are loud as fuck."

She nodded and started to walk at a faster pace, but slow enough to where she was still resting on my shoulder."

After ten minutes of walking, the stadium could be seen, towering over the smaller buildings. "I'm amazed that nobody else is talking about how you can hear the damn vehicles from here." Kandi muttered.

I let out a small chuckle before replying. "Better hearing as morphs, remember? Well, for me. Your hearing is greater than humans still, but you had better hearing a Pokémon since it was more of a, you know, survival thing."

"Yeah, I guess. Now hurry up slowpoke, race you there!" Was all Kandi replied before beginning to dash towards the now insight stadium. I smirked and began chasing after her.

Quickly catching up to Kandi, I went in front of her and turned around, beginning to rub backwards. After seeing her unimpressed face from my extra speed and stamina, I used Psychic on myself to begin floating, just to continue the slight teasing. Kandi just groaned at me for toying with her and slowed her pace down to a walk. Before releasing myself from Psychic, I looked around to see a crowd watching the two us, mainly parents and their kids who were gawking at the me levitating. I landed and grabbed Kandi's hand, pulling her slightly to remove all attention from us.

Once we were at the entrance of the building, I let go of it and said "Sorry about that. Didn't think teasing you with Psyhic would attract that much attention."

Kandi just smiled in return and moved in front of me tugged at my arms, signaling for me to hold her. Completing her wish, I moved my arms under hers and had my hands connect right above her belly button. Me being a head taller than the gorgeous Flareon, I also put my head on top of her in a protective matter.

We stayed like that until the entrance cleared up a small bit and made our way inside. I flashed the quick pass to one of the employees, allowing us to skip the lines and go to the food stands and souvenir shops. "Want anything to eat or to have something from here?"

Kandi looked around and smelt the air for a second before replying "I'm fine. Probably going to be lots of dust in the air from the dirt they're driving on so the food and whatever we buy will be dirty"

"And the Team Valor shirt?"

Kandi blushed in embarrassment before saying "I forgot about that... What are we going to do about it?"

"Put it on over your dress then you can wear my hoodie." I replied, taking off my completely black jacket off. Once Kandi had put the shirt on, I gave her the jacket, which she quickly put on. While she was putting the jacket on, a thought popped into my head. "Fuck, Kandi, hold my seat please. I gotta go get the headsets... Actually, I know an easier way to do this." I pulled the money to pay out of my wallet and used Psychic to pick the money up. I weaved around the many obsticals, including people who were giving the floating money odd looks. Eventually, I found the stand that sold them and set the cash in front of them. In exchange, I grabbed the two sets of headphones and continued to bob and weave throughout the multiple confused people and down to our seats. One pair dropped on Kandi's lap while I left the other suspended. I snapped the connection, letting the pair to drop into my lap.

"Damn... Forgot the side effects of using Psychic for long range." I mumbled, grabbing my head.

Kandi chucked and put her forehead up to mine, heating my head up to get rid of the headache. Once the pain left my head, she pulled away from me and sat back down.

I put my arm around Kand I, bringing her closer to me. "And that, is one of the millions of reasons I love you."

The two of us stayed comfortably together, eventually moving the arm rest between us up so we could cuddle together. After waiting for around half an hour, the lights in the stadium began to dim, then eventually turn off. While many gasped, I felt Kandi's body begin to heat up, meaning she was going to use fire to help her vision. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and whispered "No need, just wait."

She gave out a sigh, but I felt her temperature drop from hot to warm meaning she had stopped the flame dwelling in her body.

After a few seconds of darkness, some red lights slowly started to spawn in new areas and run wild in the darkness. All the began to grow as the announcer began to speak, followed along with with the sound of rumbling engines. Kandi and I put the headsets on, muffling all sounds. Once the announcer finished whatever the hell he was speaking about, the trucks stared to leave their pits one by one, each truck producing more and more sound. I saw Kandi begin to cringe, I put more pressure on her headsets, lowering the sound even more. When I noticed her cringing stop, I smiled and kept the pressure on, keeping the sound low. Using Psychic, I told her "Don't worry baby, I'll protect you from the sound." My message left a cooling smile on her face.

Once all the trucks were out on the field, they parked on the crush cars, dirt piles, or just the ground below them. The announcer then again, started to blabber on more about everything that was going to happen in today's event. Once he finally shut his trap again, the trucks started their engines again to return to the pits where it once again went silent. I removed one of the headset parts from Kandi's ear and and said "This'll be one hell of a night."

* * *

 **Took me long enough to write and finish this. I finally got into the mood to write this chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next chapter, which all you people who read this story, probably know what's coming up.**


	16. Missing Pt 1

**Starting to update the stories faster now, getting into writing again.**

 **Well, that and I'm doing my best to get chapters out before school starts back up sometime late this month.**

 **This chapter is significantly longer than the rest, or atleast I hope it will be. If it isn't, I'll be posting another chapter soon to finish what started in this since it'll be a bad transition if i put it all in the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon sadly.**

* * *

 **Akuma's POV**

I sighed as Team Magma's 'secret' base came into sight from the cove. Knowing that I had no way into gaping entrance, I trudged into the bright blue water. It isn't the smartest of ideas that I've ever had because it's cold as fuck and I'm use to warmth from Kandi. The only good thing about swimming as an Eeveelution, we have waterproof fur. Bad thing, I'm a morph so I gotta wear clothing. My black cargo shorts, black t-shirt, and vest were all soaked.

I slowly closed the gap between the stairs and I, desperate to get out of the water and to meet up with Archie and Maxie. As I approached the gun metal staircase, two of the admins guarding the doorway noticed me and reached towards my arms to help pull me out. Once out of the water, the the admins whose shirt had a small badge that said Zinnia saluted me and said "Leader Maxie is expecting you sir." As I started to walk into the long ass hallway, I noticed the girl from the corner of my eye whisper something into a tiny radio.

Shrugging it off, I continued walking and met up with Archie.

"You ready chap?"

I shook my head and replied "Nervous, especially since we have some fucking admins following us."

"I don't blame you laddie, I'm feeling the same way of meeting the big boss." Archie said, trying to keep in character of being part of Team Magma.

Archie and I wandered around the massive building until Tabitha finally got tired of us not knowing where to go and gave us direction to where Maxie was located. The room he led us to was pitch black besides to circular pads, one being green and the other yellow.

"Green to see the boss, Yellow to see the warehouse." Zinnia mumbled.

Archie and I quickly glanced at each other for a moment before I sighed and stepped on the green pad. Everything went black around me, except for a slight tinge of green starting to make itself present. "Works like Trip's teleport... Just not pink."

When everything quit moving, a massive rush of air blasted me, signaling that I had returned to reality. I stepped off the glowing green pad and looked around. The room was empty besides the pad and a door, leading to Maxie.

I waited next to the door as Archie, Tabitha, and Zinnia teleported one-by-one into the room. Tabitha being impatient, said "Open the door, we will wait out here for you." I mentally sighed as I grabbed the know and twisted it until I could pull the door open. Stepping into the room, I looked around to see it was well furnished with teal carpeting, multiple bookshelves filled to the max, a well organized desk with Maxie sitting behind it, along with the final admin, Courtney besides him.

"Pleasure to see you two traveled all the way to Hoenn just to meet up with me. Take a seat, please, so I can discuss what we'll be doing since you two are going to be the newest admins." Maxie spoke, his tone matching Giovanni's after champion Red defeated him for the first time.

Archie and I both sat down on the leather chairs in front of Maxie's desk so we began to speak again. "As you know, we fight for the better of the world. While we have to use force and violence, our aim is to awaken the legendary Pokémon Groudon. There's only one problem, and that's what is holding us back. The red orb, that we need to awaken and power up Groudon with is is located in your arm Akuma, while the Blue orb, used to awaken the legendary Pokémon Kyorge is located in your leg. To retrieve them, we require surgery due to the bionic limbs being attached to your nerves and brain so you're able to control them."

"Will I have to be awake or asleep for the surgery considering my arm is made of metal, wiring, and electronics?" I questioned the red haired man.

"Asleep. As the wiring is connected to your nerves, the only way to do this in a none painful way would be removing the orb while you're unconscious."

I made an uncomfortable facial expression as I asked "Can't I use the orbs power to awaken the beast without removing it?"

Courtney shook her head and replied "You don't hold the potentional that Maxie contains. The orb must be in his hands for the awakening."

"Any more question that you need answering now?" Maxie asked, his expression unchanging. I didn't reply so he continued, "Good. Courtney, you may do what you've been waiting for. Zinnia, Tabitha, escort Akuma."

Zinnia and Tabitha enter the room, hands behind their backs while Courtney pulled out a gun and aimed it at Archie. "We know you two are actually spies from Team Magma and the Pokemon Ranger groups. Akuma, we need you so you're staying. Archie, goodbye." As Maxie finished talking, Courtney pulled the trigger. The bullet dug through the Team Aqua leader's skull where he finally rested in his brain. The blood spewing from the dead member's head landed on my arm and hand, tinging the metal and fur.

As I stayed still in shock of Archie getting his brain getting blasted, Tabitha took the the time to throw me to the ground and hand cuff both my arm and legs together.

Once I snapped out of my shocked state, I quickly realized that I couldn't move my limbs. I looked around to see that Zinnia, Tabitha, and Courtney were all carrying me to a hospital room like area. I was greeted to the 'beautiful' sight of test chambers, jail cells, and pipes with strange liquids in them, along with weird creatures and Pokémon.

"Good, you're awake Akuma. Now we can put you to sleep long enough to actually retrieve the red orb." I heard a feminine voice say. I looked over to see Zinnia holding a screw drive to open up a panel and get to work in the arm.

"Fuck you." I spat.

The girl just chuckled and asked "And what are you going to do about it?"

I closed my eyes and started to use psychic on a wrench on the other side of the room and flung the wrench, nailing her in the back of the head. Instead of knocking her out, she looked at me unharmed and smirking. "Foam wrench. We knew you'd try something so we put a foam wrench in here for you to attempt to hurt me. Now go to sleep babe." The girl pressed a propofol to my mouth, knocking me out.

* * *

 **Serin's POV**

I heard my phone ringing so I scooted out from under Cerulean's sleeping form and picked up the phone to see Sarge calling me. Wondering why he'd be calling me at this time of the night, I answered and asked "What's so important that you're calling me at three in the morning?"

I heard a sigh come from the other side of the line then Sarge saying "He's M.I.A Serin."

"Who is missing in action exactly?" I asked

"Akuma. Implanted in his arm, is the red orb used for Groudon. It has a special power that we had connected to the arm, allowing us to always know where he is. Now that the orb has been removed, we have no connection of his location and where-a-bouts are. We're sure that he is still in Lilycove City, but have no way to get him. You're the only way in since you could change into a grunt or admin."

I stayed quiet, trying to imagine what I'll have to go through to get my friend back when a question popped up into my head. "If Team Magma has the red orb, are they able to control Groudon now?"

"Thankfully, no. They got to find the cavern that that beast is located in is still hidden to them. It should hopefully stay that way long enough to recover Akuma and stop them."

I groaned and replied "Send a chopper here. We'll plan at the bunker."

"Rodger."

I hang up the phone and started to pace around the dorm. "How the fuck am I going to tell Kandi about this? She'll be devastated..."

Apparently I shouted that since Cerulean woke up and asked me, still half asleep, "How are you going to tell me sister what?"

I sighed and sat on the side of the bed. Cerulean being obviously concerned, scooted to the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around me. "Akuma."

Cerulean tilted her head, so I continued to say "He's gone M.I.A, missing in action if you didn't know what I meant. Meaning he's alive and we don't know where he is, or he could be dead."

Cerulean gasped and her grip around me tightened. "Kandi talked about this to me before..."

I looked at her so she continued to say "She said that if Akuma ever went missing or died, she'll join the military in his honor."

"Stay here."

"Huh?"

"I said stay here. I'm taking Kandi to the bunker with me to fulfill her promise."

Cerulean nodded and let go of me. I stood up and walked out of the house. When I reached Akuma and Kandi's house, I pulled the key Akuma gave me and unlocked the door. Walking into the room, I went into the hidden entrance leading to the bed room to see a sleeping Kandi holding Akuma's pillow. "Kandi." I whispered. Only getting a grumble in reply, I said "Kandi." Once again, in a louder voice.

"Five more minutes dad..." Was all she replied.

I groaned and lifted the girl out of the bed causing Kandi to wake up and look me in the eyes. "What did you need so badly that you had to wake me up this way?"

"We're leaving to the Orre region in a few hours."

"And why is that?"

I sighed and replied "Cerulean told me about your promise you made. And today, is the day that it comes into play."

"Wait." Kandi gasped. "You're telling me that Akuma is fucking dead?"

I shook my head and replied "Hopefully no. He's missing in action. The red orb used to help the military track where he is has been removed. We're hoping that he's currently in Lilycove city still."

"Set me down, I'll get out of my pajamas and get ready. I don't give a shit how hard the training is, I'm doing this to get my fucking fiancé back." She growled.

Noticing her inner flame heat up even more, I sat her down on the bed and left the building. I sat down near the helipad that Akuma and Randy built together after the first time the military came here. After twenty minutes Kandi joined me in some type of clothing that made her look pretty fucking badass, along with her extra heat production radiating from her body.

"If you're wondering, I had Akuma help me design the clothing since I saw you eyeing it." Kandi spoke.

Those were the last words that were spoken until the morning when everybody else was waking up. Maze being the first to wake up, noticed the two of us waiting in silence so she walked up to us and asked "What are the two of you waiting for? Is Akuma's mission already over? And Kandi, what's with the badass and sexy clothing?"

I opened my mouth to speak but got cut off by Kandi who replied "He's missing or even worse, dead. I made a promise that I'd join the military in his honor if either of those happened so we're waiting for the helo to arrive and take us to the Orre region."

"Stay safe you two and I wish you the best of luck of getting Akuma back." Maze replied before running off to Kandi's old dorm to cook her normal breakfast pancakes.

We continued waiting for another hour until the sound of a chopper could be heard buzzing through the baby blue skies. I glanced at Kandi who was cleaning off a .44 Magnum that Akuma gave her to help practice shooting. I just rolled my eyes and stood up as the chopper slowly came down for a landing. Once landed, Kandi and I jumped in and we took off again, ready for your flight.

Sarge gave me a questioning look when he saw Kandi jumping in so he asked "Why is Akuka's fiancé here along with the gun he stole from the armoury in her holster?"

"Made a promise to myself." She replied. "Akuma dies or goes missing, I'm joining the military."

I didn't expect the him to understand, but he surprisingly did and nodded after she finished speaking. "It's a four hour flight, get comfy and some extra rest since you've been up since three."

* * *

 **Here's part one to this chapter.**

 **As I said in the author's note in the beginning of the chapter, I'll be making a part two to this chapter. So hooray, this stories for double chapter updated within hopefully 24 hours.**

 **Mainly because I'm getting really fucking into what's happening and the transition would be absolutely terrible if I just skipped to what happens next in this chapter.**

 **The next chapter will be up hopefully in the next 24 hours then I'll hopefully get to updating Chaos Squad.**

 **If you want a picture of what Kandi is wearing, (insert Google images link)** **/images/L1h4cn is where you can see it. (I didn't draw it) Please don't report me since I'm pretty sure that breaks FF rules to add links**

 **Quick Shoutout to Laptoper321. He shouted me out for being the first he's seen do a Male Glaceon and Female Sylveon pair (was in Left In The Shadows) so it just feels right to give him a shoutout in this. The story he's working on currently, Icy Isolation is fan-fucking-tastic if you asked me and I feel the need to say that you should read it! :)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next.**


	17. Missing Pt 2

**Here's the continued chapter of what happened in the last chapter so it's a better transition of what happens.**

 **Yes, I know. This is a double update since I'll be updating the story a second time in the last 24 hours hopefully.**

 **It just wouldn't make sense to me why I'd leave it there since I'm in the mood to write because of what happening in this chapter, so that's about it. Once again, another shoutout to Laptoper321 even if this story doesn't contain his favorite eeveelution pairing :P**

 **Dislcaimer - I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

 **Kandi's POV**

After a month of vigorous training, I had trained sixteen hours a day with only 5 minute breaks in between each hour, I had gained almost the same muscle mass that Akuma has. Using spies who were already infiltrating Twat Magma's - as I like to call them - base, we've learned that Akuma was still in there, held prisoner. And today, is the fucking day we get him out of that hell hole.

Serin and I just waiting for the chopper to come back and be refueled so we could head to Hoenn.

"Y'know," Serin began, "I wasn't expecting you to go through with all the training. You completed the hardest course faster than ninety percent of everybody that have tried it.

I chuckled and said "There are three things that have been motivating me. The thought that Akuma would do the same for me, I couldn't imagine his child living, not knowing their father, and finally, the clothing and gun. He helped me get them so I feel that I should help him."

"I've almost lost Akuma once. I ain't letting it happen again. So to help us, I can morph into Tabitha who is also currently M.I.A somewhere and act like I'm returning then you can put the female grunt clothing on over your clothing until we're noticed. I know you want to go guns blazing, but that can't happen until after we require the asset, Akuma."

We stayed silent for a while before Serin asked "So how'd you and Akuma meet?

"Hm?"

"How'd you two meet? Ever since you guys started dating, you've been the most important thing to him and he's done everything possible to make and keep you happy."

A smile creeped onto my face for the first time since Serin first told me that Akuma went missing. "He found me after a fight with a wild Pokémon. I've never told anybody my side of the story since it was embarrassing. The wild Pokémon wanted me as a mate and when I kept denying what it wanted, it finally attacked me with its claws and some type of blue fire. I was covered in burns from the intense fire and bloody from the multiple cuts. He fixed me up, helped stop the bleeding and close up the cuts."

"So he saved your life?" Serin asked.

I gave the question some thought and replied "Not exactly life saving, but it was enough heroism to make me fall in love with him."

Serin just smiled and shook his head so I took the time to ask him "How'd you and my sister get together?"

Serin's face fiery blush could easy be spotted even with his black fur covering it. "She's had a crush on you since you first came to our small village-like area. Even as a human. She took the chance she had to shelter you while transforming into a morph to help you guys relationship start to form." I said with a smirk.

The Zoroark morph just sighed. "We secretly got together the night I woke up because she was feeding me and hydrating me while I was in the coma. Nobody found out until Pvt. Miller **(World At War reference)** noticed me talking to my old girlfriend with Cerulean waiting nearby."

"Lucky boy you are. Other Pokémon offered tone her mate but she had really high expectations of which none qualified them, except for you. Only different thing was that she chose you instead of you choosing her."

"Okay?" Serin replied before we fell silent again.

We continued to stay silent until the sound of the chopper's rotors slowly got louder as the helo got closer. Eventually, it was above us and slowly descended. I stood up and hopped in while they hooked up the fuel pump, filling the bird up for its trip to Hoenn. After ten minutes of filling up its tank, Serin finally hopped in and we left to be on our merry way.

()()()()()

After the five hour flight, we landed on top of Lilycove City's department center and hopped off. "Elevator, now. If you get stopped for having your gun in the holster, just keep moving." Serin commanded. We ran into the elevator as the chopper took its leave back to the Orre region. "Ok Kandi. We have a jeep on the edge of the city to escape and a Jetski to get into the base."

I nodded and quickly put the Team Magma women's clothing over my actual clothes while Serin transformed into Tabitha. The doors promptly opened as a few shoppers entered and pressed the floor one button. The doors opened again, allowing all of us to walk out and leave. Serin and I sprinted to the jetski, getting on the vehicle and shredding through the water to the so called secret hideout. Stopping at a small docking area, we left the jetski next to the wooden part and climbed the gun metal stairs as we approached the entrance, two grunts were amazed to see 'Tabitha' back so they both saluted and said "Welcome back admin Tabitha." Serin just nodded in reply and motioned for me to follow him.

We slowly walked around, chatting when alone, but silent when near anybody. "So do we know where Akuma is? Or are we wondering around until we find him?" I asked.

"We have to ask around. So they don't notice my voice being different, I'll just write down on paper asking where the cell is and that Maxie told me to watch over him."

I nodded and stood next to the cafeteria entrance while Serin walked in to do his work. I looked through the doorway occasionally, seeing Serin getting no luck. I sighed and walked in, keeping my head down still, I walked up to Serin and whispered "I saw Zinnia walk by. I think I know where she is. Just put a satchel charge under a table then blow it up as we walk out." Serin just shook his head and took the tiny device out and put it under a table near some dried gum. "Let's go."

We jogged to get out and walked a fairways a way before Serin handed me the charge and said "You get to start the destruction."

I smiled and took the charge. I pulled the small hammer, causing a little click to be heard. Three. Two. One. I felt the floor rumble followed with a massive explosion. While alarms went off all around us, we kept looking calm while we looked down the hall, waiting for Zinnia. Eventually she came outside of an office looking room and ran to me and Serin yelling over the sirens "What the fuck is going on and where have you been Tabitha!?" Serin looked at me and nodded.

"Go time." I mumbled. Zinnia looked at me in shock when I pulled out my Magnum and pointed it between her eyes. With my free hand, I took the Team Magma hood off my head, freeing my blazing aura and ears. I looked at Serin who changed back to his normal self with his Glock pointed at her knee. "Tell me where the fuck me fiancé is at you twat." I spat.

Zinnia's eyes went wide as she put her hands up. "Look," She began to say, "If I tell you where that wretched Umbreon is, will you spare my life?" I nodded so she continued "Straight behind me, down the hall, do you see the white door?" I nodded once more, so she continued "Go down the stairs in there and you'll find him in the farthest cell..."

I smiled and replied "Thanks darling, but we don't need anybody ratting us out."

"But you prom-" Zinnia tried shouting before I pulled the trigger. The bullet ringed out of my gun barrel and through the bridge of her nose and into her skull. The girl dropped down dead, blood spewing like a fountain out of her head.

Using my knife, I cut a whole in the disguise, allowing me to rip it off revealing my black jeans and crop top.

"Now let's go get my fucking soon to be husband!" I shouted while I ran to the door. I skidded to a stop. Using the flexibility I somehow obtained from the hardass training and kicked the door off its hinges. Not waiting up for Serin, I ran down the stone staircase, eventually ending up in an area with magma for light. I looked around to see multiple jail cells. Some were filled with rotting corpse while others were just skeletons. "Please be alive Akuma... Please..." I mumbled as I slowly walked past all the cells, hoping to not see a rotting corpse with mechanical parts attached to the skeleton. I finally reached the final cage to see a bloodied up body. Where there was no blood, there was black fur. My eyes widened at the unmoving body. Not having the keys, I used a flamethrower, melting the iron beams instantly. I ran to the corner of the cell where Akuma was and flipped his body. In and instant, my back was on the ground with Akuma's hand on my throat. I looked up at my fiancé, scared for my life that Akuma was going to kill me without knowing from his blind rage.

* * *

 **Akuma's POV**

I held who I assumed to be Zinnia on the ground by her neck. I kept my eyes closed the whole time as I said "You put me through this suffering Zinnia. You, Tabitha, Courtney, and that shithead Maxie... I strengthened my grip and heard a squeak that sounded like Kandi. I opened my eyes, revealing the frightened Flareon morph. Gasping, I backed away and shouted "Not the fucking drugs again. I don't want to hallucinate hurting my fucking wife!" I limped over to the corner I had originally lied down in and continued to try and lodge the bullet out of my knee. "Fucking get this out and continue starving myself until I can get out of through the bars..."

"Akuma, get yourself together!" I heard a voice yell. I looked over to see my Zoroark friend holding his ACWR with Kandi in her clothing the two of us designed, along with the magnum I stole for her.

My jaw dropped in shock when I saw Kandi helping Serin. My fiancé decided to use this chance pull me into a tongue first kiss. Her tongue swished around inside my mouth while I just stay where I was in shock. When she pulled her head back to breathe, I shook my head, stood up, and asked "Are you guys actually the really Serin and Kandi, or am I still hallucinating with the drugs?" The Flareon morph giggled and grabbed ahold of my mechanical arm and pulled me close enough to where she could hide her face in my chest. "Okay, okay. You guys are actually here. I don't recommend doing that since it's covered in dried blood. I had to use my vest and tank top as bandages. But the real question is, Kandi. Why did you join Serin in rescuing me? You could of gotten yourself killed."

Kandi removed herself from me and replied "I made a promise to myself that if you ever went missing or died, I'd join the military in your honor." Tears started coming to me eyes as Kandi spoke. Once she was finished, I pulled her into a bear hug which she happily accepted. Once I released her, I looked towards Serin who was leaning against the wall with a smile.

"Do you see the collar that's around my neck? I need you to get it off so I can use psychic to remove the damn bullet from my leg" I told the Zoroark. He nodded and pulled out his gun and aimed it at my throat. Kandi looked like she just saw a ghost as he pulled the trigger. The billet traveled into the machine, stopping in the glowing red core. I felt a click in the back on the device and grabbed the device, ripping it off. I quickly used Psychic to remove the bullet from my leg and placed the remaining cloth from my shirt around it.

"Pistol, now Serin." I demanded. My friend tossed me his Glock and turned around to the exit.

"We gotta go. Our men are using artillery strikes that should arrive soon." He replied as soon as I caught the gun. I nodded and used psychic on myself to I could levitate while Serin and Kandi followed me.

I stopped using Psychic as I reached the stairs since I started to strain and gain a headache. "Keep running Serin! We'll be up in a second" Kandi shouted before putting her forehead up to mine. "Don't worry babe. We'll get out of here alive. Everybody at home besides Randy because we have no clue where he went, are awaiting for our arrival."

I gave Kandi a weak smile and said" I have full strength in both my mechanical limbs, but not my normal arm or leg. Especially since I had a bullet in my leg. "Gotta carry me for now."

My fiancé nodded and put my arm over her shoulders as we started to scale the staircase to meet Serin at the top who was firing his gun into the hallway. While he was shooting, Kandi laid me down on the wall and pulled her crop top up to speak into a radio attached to it. "Asset is alive and well. How much longer until the place is blown to bits?"

"You have two minutes to get out with him before the place is blown to the ground." I heard through Kandi's Bluetooth.

"Got it." She replied. "Two minutes Serin! Let's get the fuck outta here!" She shouted over the gunfire. Kandi grabbed two grenades from her belt and pulled the pin on both before chucking the outside of the door. Two explosions were soon heard along with the sounds of screaming.

"Kandi, get Akuma! I'll cover you." Serin yelled. "The smoke and fire from the blasts should hide us for now."

Kandi helped me get up and wrapped my arm around her again. I looked to see Serin starting to run towards the smoke and flames. Not wanting to be useless, I charged up Dark Pulses which I shot at grunts who were shooting at us, killing them on impact. Kandi not wanting to waste her ammo, shot flamethrowers through the building, scorching anything the flames would hit turning the red and gun metal coloured walls to an ash black. Once we found the exit, I saw a jetski, which I'm assuming Kandi and Serin used to get here, Serin hopped on and turned to us "Put Akuma on then get on the back. Our chopper is on the department place."

Before Kandi could load me into the PWC (Personal Watercraft), multiple explosions went off behind us, destroying the building. "Quick! We have to go!" Serin shouted. For some reason, Kandi stopped everything she was doing in shock as the building began to collapse. I looked up to see a part following from above her but I couldn't do a thing with no muscular power being put into my actual limbs. I watched in terror as the rubble collapsed on top of her.

Serin, being quick to act, jumped off the jetski and began to uncover my Flareon girlfriend. I crawled over to help with smaller bits of iron and stone. Once we moved all the rubble that the two of us could, Kandi was fully uncovered beside her left arm, crushed by a massive piece of metal. Fortunately for us, the girl was still conscious and started shouting "Just cut it the fuck off! All the bones in my arm and hand are crushed anyways!" I looked towards Serin who sighed and pulled out his knife. He put it up to her arm and started cutting through the muscle and tissues forming her arm. Kandi was screaming in absolute as he cut. Once Serin finish amputating her, he put both of us on his shoulders and loaded us each on the jetski before hopping on himself.

Using all the power the little watercraft had, he jetted across the water to the beach where bystanders watched the destruction behind us. Officer Jennys tried moving the massive crowds away from the beach except one that noticed us. When we beached , she shouted "What the fuck happened to those two?"

"No time to explain," Serin replied, "Get us in your car and take us to the department store! Our chopper back to the Orre region where our barracks are located is waiting, they can treat Kandi's missing limb there!"

The officer nodded and ran to her car. She brought the vehicle to where Serin loaded me and Kandi in the back seat and jumped into the passenger. "Gun it!"

The sound of squelling tires filled the air. The officer whipped her sirens on, allowing her to cut through traffic. After a five minute drive, we finally reached the department store. While Kandi already lost consciousness from loss of blood, I was on the brink of unconsciousness, fighting to stay awake.

It was a losing battle in my case.

()()()()

I awoke to see that I was in the same room I was before when I had to get stitches for my shrapnel wounds. I looked around the room to see Kandi next to me with the same bionic arm as me, just for her left arm. I whipped my legs off the bed and wobbled my way to the seat next to Kandi's bed. I sat down and grabbed her mechanical hand using mine. "Wake up soon. You gotta. You went through fucking hell just to save me."

Serin and a doctor walked into the room as I was holding onto Kandi's new limb. "Good news Akuma." The doc began. "She'll be fine and will recover. Bad news, she has to get a prostetic limb like yours. So she'll still be able to control it freely."

I smiled and said "It's fine. She'll probably be happy about it because we'll be more alike now."

"Who'll be happy?" I heard a voice same from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Kandi, who let out a yawn.

"Look at your left arm babe." I replied. She did as asked and gasped when she saw our metallic hands connected. I felt her body begin to heat up as she struggled to get out of the bed and into my lap. Her specially ability, Blaze, gave her the strength to help her accomplish her goal. Kandi sat on me, her head resting on my shoulder with our metallic limbs connected. "So doc, are we able to head home?" I asked.

The man gave a comforting smile and nodded. "Before you guys go, the genera is coming with us. He wants to build a new barracks nearby our village so the three of us can be stationed near our house." Serin added.

"I nuzzled Kandi's scruff and whispered "We're heading home. We're heading home baby..."

* * *

 **Long ass chapter but I doubt you guys don't like it. You know what they say, the longer the better...?**

 **Yeah, let's go with that. I hope you guys enjoyed the double update and stay tuned for the next chapter once I update Chaos Squas! :D**


	18. Returning fun

**Hopefully I post this before I have to go to school tomorrow. Not too excited about it, but oh well. Gonna try to push this chapter out in my final moments of summer. (I failed at that)**

 **This chapter contains a lemon because I thought it felt right for this chapter. Don't ask why I decided that. (I lied, slightly. Okay. I didn't lie. You guys don't read this anyways :P)**

 **Just like Left In The Shadows did, this story is coming to an end. After this chapter, there will only be two chapters remaining for me to write. I'll either be starting a new story immediately when it's over, or I'll wait and just finish Chaos Squad. I doubt I'll just finish Chaos Squad before making a new story since I'm not updating it very often due to a lack of ideas.**

 **Shoutout to** **Umbreon Of Darkness!** **Nice to have you back and updating after being gone for over two years. Everybody reading this, check out his stories. I really recommend them.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

 **Akuma's POV**

"Home sweet home..." I mumbled quietly as the small dorms and our cabin came into view. I held Kandi in my arms as we approached the landing pad that we had constructed, while Serin kept a stern face as he polished his rifle.

I looked at him, obviously confused, so he said "Putting it up in the dorm until we confront Maxie. We have an idea of where him and Groudon are actually located. Going to need a submarine to get to him."

"Why would Groudon be under the water?"

"He's resting from a fight the Kyorge that happened a long ass time ago. If he awakens Groudon, we'll have to get Rayquaza to stop that Pokémon while we deal with him." Serin replied, looking into my eyes to show how serious he was. "If we don't stop Groudon, the entire world is fucked as we know it. I'll be heading to the tower next mission to get Rayquaza to help us while you and Kandi confront Maxie once and for all."

I didn't reply at first. All I did was kept silent while memorizing Kandi's face."We can retire after this, right?"

Serin gave a light smile and replied "Yeah, but we all know that the three of us are going to keep an eye out on the base here once it's constructed. Y'know, since our men will be in there."

I mentally chuckled then said "Yeah, you're right."

I looked out the helo's window to see that we were a few feet off the ground and were lowering. I opened the door and picked up Kandi. When only a few inches off the ground, I stood up and stepped off the chopper, Serin close behind. By the time the chopper had finally touched the ground, the three of us were already a few yards away. "See you in the morning. I'll be helping Kandi with her new bionic arm if she needs it. Just like my limbs had an orb in them, hers has an Adamant Orb in hers, which is a diamond that is for Dialga."

Serin just gave a two finger salute before starting to jog towards Cerulean, who was leaning in the doorway with her arms crossed under her breast, along with a seductive smirk. I just shook my head and mumbled "First day back in a month and you guys are going to instantly start fucking."

Kandi started to blink slowly as she cuddled into my chest while asking "Who's fucking?"

I laughed and started to gently run my fingers through her hair. "Shhh. Go back to sleep Kandi. You need your rest."

The Flareon morph just moaned and wrapped her mechanical arm around me. She propped herself up to where she was sitting on my arms and began to kiss and nuzzle my neck. Knowing what she was attempting to do, I opened the door and walked up to the couch. I laid the girl on the couch and hovered above her. I lowerwe my head and began to give Kandi soft kisses on the neck, progressively moving closer to her face. My kisses escalated from her neck, moving to her warm cheeks then to her face. I stopped my smooching and stared into the gorgeous Flareon's eyes. Her eyes reflected enough light to add a small sparkle. She smirked slightly and grabbed my arms, rolling us onto the floor. I landed on my back and cringed slightly. "Sorry about that babe. The couch just didn't feel right for this" Kandi whispered into my ear.

I smirked and replied "Its fine. Doing it down here is better suited than a couch."

()()()()()()

Kandi and I sat in warm bubble bath, her on top of me, resting her head on my shoulder. "You know, we need to start doing that more." She purred.

"Once the kid is born. I don't want to be inside you while you're pregnant with an almost matured baby." I replied, wrapping my arms around her, just under her breast. "Hell, when we want to to ourselves, we can have Serin and Cerulean babysit so they can practice being parents."

Kandi smiled and grinded on me for a few second before stopping again, sitting on me with my flaccid member between her legs. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, completely relaxed, when Kandi took my member into her hand and began to slowly rub it. As my penis became more erect, the faster Kandi began to rub. Once my member was at its maximum length, it was a few inches above the water, giving Kandi an idea. She scooted to the other side of the tub, facing towards me again. "I have something we could do in here while still in the mood..." She purred. She removed her breasts from under the water and set them on me to where my dick was in between the two amazingly soft orbs. She pushed the her boobs together so that my dick was the only thing in between them besides some water droplets. She slowly stared to move them up and down, jerking me off using her breasts. I let out small, continuous moans as her breasts bobbed up and down. When going a decently fast pace, she took the the tip of my dick in her mouth and continued to lick it. She continued this movement, lowering her head to get more of my shaft in her mouth with each downward movement with her breasts. Her motions continued until I had reached my peak. I let out a long, contented moan as I came in her mouth. I felt her tongue rubbing against the soft skin, my salty seed mixing with her saliva. She removed her mouth from my penis and stuck out her tongue, showing me my bright white seed. She promptly closed her mouth before reopening to, showing me that she had swallowed the cum.

I grabbed Kandi's arms and pulled her up to me, my still hard member poking into her ass. I smirked slightly as I pulled her down, allowing my dick to slip into her ass. Kandi let out a yelp but quickly began to moan as I started to suck and nip on one of her nipples. I began to slowly thrust into Kandi's ass after I quickly switched nipples. "Oh fuck Akuma!" She shouted, "We should of tried anal before! It feels fucking fantastic, especially with you playing with my tits too!"

I smiled and started licking her entire breasts instead of only just the nipple as Kandi decided to take over and start bouncing on my cock, enabling me to not have to thrust. I could feel my member go all eight and a half inches into her anus and make testicles were reaching her cheeks. I felt her try to tighten up her now loosening hole, which increased the pleasure for both of us. I started to moan onto her nipples as I felt my climax build up. "Kandi... I'm going to cum in your... Your... Ass!" I shouted. Kandi pushed herself up faster and came down harder until I finally reached my peak. "I'm cumming Kandi!" I felt my cum release into her ass, signaling Kandi's climax to release. I felt her orgasm shoot through the water, hitting my groin.

Kandi took a moment to let out another moan as she moved up, removing my now flaccid member from her ass then rested on top of me. "I thought you said you didn't have the energy for a round two Akuma." She asked with a weak smile.

"And my statement was right." I told Kandi. "You were the one doing all the work."

She chuckled slightly before standing up and getting out of the bath. "I'm heading to bed so I don't fall asleep in here."

I nodded and pulled the plug out of the drain, allowing the water to flow freely to it. "Toss me a towel."

Kandi threw a black towel to me, which I caught with ease. We both began dry off our fur and mechanical limbs, which are thankfully all waterproof making the job a hell of a lot easier. I quickly put my boxers on and looked towards Kandi, who threw her bra towards the hamper while saying "Fuck that. I'll go topless."

I smiled while slightly shaking my head. "Not my fault if we have a round three." I told the Flareon morph while walking past her.

I walked out of the bathroom and into our bedroom to see the bed still made from the last time we were here. "Wow. You really kept the place clean while I was missing."

Kandi walked up to me and hugged me from the back. She tried resting her head on my left shoulder by standing on her tippy toes, but her breasts wouldn't allow it, keeping her just the tiniest bit away. "I did my best." I quickly turned around, swiping Kandi off her feet and threw her onto the bed. Before she could register what had happened, I positioned myself over her.

"Maybe I do have the energy after all."

* * *

 **Seems like I'd put a second lemon into the chapter, but nah.**

 **Thats it for lemons in this story. After chapter 20 (final chapter) I may accept requests for one-shots for after the main story happens. I'll accept 5-10 of them. Just put your idea in the reviews. Who knows, if you want a lemon, you could get a lemon. No homosexual lemons, but I will accept lesbian lemons.**

 **9/7/16 - You most likely noticed a lot of errors in this chapter. I've currently fixed all the ones I have spotted but please let me know if there are more.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed, and stay tuned for the next chapter since I noticed this is a short chapter.**


	19. Finale PT 1

**For those of you wondering, I actually got an idea for this story. Now I don't know if I'll make it a seperate story or just put it with this, but I may do it eventually. I won't spoil what I came up with since I think it's brilliant. I'll probably talk with another story author first and check if they think it's a good idea.**

 **Thanks for 4,000 views everybody! I know it's nothing compared L.I.T.S's now 14,000 views, but it's a milestone considering this and Chaos Squad aren't as loved as my first story. :P**

 **For everybody interested, I have a poll up for the story that's going to be made after this finishes. There are three stories on the lists since the oneshot only story is going to be made either way. Please vote in the polls since I'm interested in what you guys want the most after this since I can always improve.**

 **Please begin to leave reviews on one Pokemon you'd like to see paired up in the oneshots story! Once I get enough suggestions, that'll be starting up, completing one of my goals on this website :P**

 **Now without further interruptions, let's get into the story!**

* * *

 **Akuma's POV**

A beam of some sort had shot out of the ocean, into the Stratosphere. After the Ray had been shot, the temperature rose immensely. The sun seemed to have been expanded and is taking up most of the sky. Meanwhile, Kandi, Serin and I drove around the street of Lilycove Cit's in a black 2012 Posche Pamanera. Nothing to fascinating to the locals considering the rich always move here due to the nice weather and always have more exotic of cars. We had been tracking Team Magma for a while now, trying to find out where they disappeared to and if they had found Groudon's location. It was a failing tactic until the corporation stole a submarine that we had filled with trackers.

I stopped at the entrance of the Valet parking, giving the valet the money to park. "Take good care of her, this is a government vehicle."

"Why would you be taking a government vehicle to the beach sir?" The man asked.

I sighed while Serin just shook his head and Kandi face palmed. "You see the watercraft over there?" I asked, pointing towards a black dingy. "We're taking that the the middle of the ocean, diving in, then finding Team Magma. Our squad is going to be close behind us so can you please stop asking questions for the military's sake? We're here to protect you. Now please look pass us being morphs, we had no other choice." The three of us got out of the car and started walking to the boat. I tossed the keys to the slightly older man and jogged to catch up to the others.

"So this is it. Our hopefully last mission until we can just stay home with the barracks. It should be finished soon." Serin spoke absentmindedly.

Kandi shifted on her heels with every step she took. She let out a quiet mumble, saying "You know, I kinda wish I joined the military before you went missing Akuma. Maybe I could of prevented you being captured and tortured, and the stitches you received from that explosion."

I looked at her, raising and eyebrow. Knowing she was regretting not doing what she thought was right, I grabbed ahold of her bionic limb with mine, saying "It isn't your fault. Look how much closer we are now with the experiences. Hell, me and you could be considered super soldiers. Not you Serin, no new limbs."

He just smirked and replied "I'd say I'm more of a super soldier than you. I can change into whatever the hell I want like a ditto."

"You have a point, but you can only turn into people or Pokémon in your sight, rendering that down a bit." I joked.

"Yeah... I guess your right about that." The Zoroark replied, scratching his head.

We began to jog to reach the boat quicker since we were the Alpha team in taking down Maxie and Groudon if needed. The boat was strapped to the side of the docks, keys already in the ignition. "Hop in. I'll untie us the take us to the presumed location." I said, kneeling down to undo the tricky knots holding us here. It took a minute or two, but I finally got the rope undone and tossed it into the boat. I kicked the boat to get it out slightly before jumping in myself. "So, this is it. Where we are lead to in life." I mumbled, the boats roar blocking it from the others hearing what I had said. During our drive here, Serin had already warned Kandi that I was a speed demon so they were both holding on tight to something so they wouldn't fall out. Once we were out of the shallow docking area and in the clear ocean waters, I gunned it. The light-weight and high powered boat was going it's top speed of 60 miles an hour within seconds.

The drive to the diving spot wasn't too far, only an hour or so out from land. The boat could easily handle going top speed for three hours. Very little conversation was actually made during our trip. We didn't get much knowledge of where we had to stop besides a small sand bar outside of Sootopolis City. The beta team was checking where a huge ray out light had shot out of, half a mile south from our location.

I began to slow as the massive rock wall surrounding the city came into sight. "We need to dive outside of here to get in. From there, Hoenn's champion Steven Stone will explain what we will be doing. I'm not too sure, but we may get going into the Cave of Origins."

"What about that Archie guy you met when invading Team Magma the first time?" Kandi asked.

"He's dead."'I replied in a monotone voice.

"What!?" Kandi yelled, "That can't be! You met him there and haven't seen him since."

I took a deep breath and said "He's dead Kandi. He was my partner when I was to meet Maxie the second time. They shot Archie's brains out before capturing me. Sometimes you gotta accept the truth babe. Moving on from the dudes death, who's going after Maxie and who's going after Groudon if awaken?"

"We'll see. I might go for Maxie. That son of a bitch made me suffer. I'm gong to shove my gun barrel eithe up his fucking ass or down his long ass throat, and pull the trigger to blow him to bits." I growled.

"Calm down Akuma." Kandi sighed. "We'll imprison him for life. It'll be worst than death."

I completely stopped the boat over where we had to die and replied "He deserves the most painful death. The faggot isn't going to escape his fate."

I finished putting my wet suit, flippers, and scuba gear on before sitting on the edge of the boat. I gave my fiancé and friend a two fingered salute and fell back into the deep blue sea. I swam a a few feet deeper and looked up, awaiting for the two to follow me under. Serin dropped first, followed by a shivering Flareon. I motioned for the two to follow me through a small, underwater cave entrance. The sun's harshening rays beamed through the water. I looked towards the two and pointed up, signaling for us to go above. Kandi shook her head and pointed towards some stairs leading over the water. Shrugging, I swam to the edge and sat on it to where half my body was out of the water.

I took off my goggles and snorkel, awaiting for the two to stick their heads above the water to speak. I could see two distorted figures coming closer to the surface of the water so I began to take off the rest of my gear, my original clothing finally getting to breath after being in a Vincegrip from the wetsuit. My black fur, absorbed all the heat it could, causing me to start sweating. Serin and Kandi popped up, climbing onto the bit of land. "Hurry up and take the stuff off. Serin and I need to get out of the heat before we get heatstroke." I commanded, kicking the flippers off from over my shoes. I removed the oxygen tank from my back, lying it down with the rest of the gear.

Kandi and Serin took off their gear as fast as possible, lying it next to mine. Serin looked towards a boy of about the age of seventeen, and transformed into him, allowing his body to absorb less of the UV rays. "And you were making fun of it." My friend sneered.

I rolled my eyes and said "C'mon. Steven and Wallace I think his name is, are waiting for us at the Cave or Orgins entrance. They have our weapons ready at our disposal. Take out all grunts unless they drop their weapons and we'll come face to face with Maxie and maybe the other two admins."

We saw the two awaiting our arrival, a few hundred feet away from us. Instead of taking the stairs like normal people and the people who live here, we jumped and climbed over ledges, eventually landing right behind the champion and gym leader. "We're here, we're here. Don't worry." I told the two mumbling people, who turned around at the sound of my voice.

"Ah, Akuma. Glad to see your here along with Kandi. But where's Serin? I was told I was going to meet up with three morphs." Steven spoke. Serin transformed into the champion, showing the he was there. "Okay then. I guess it does make sense to transform into people randomly when it's this hot. I'm not sure what's making the temperature this high, but the beam of light seemed to have caused it. We'll end up needing Rayquaza if we do have to battle Groudon." It'd be too dangerous to awaken Kyogre since the two'll fight, destroying most of the Hoenn region. Rayquaza stopped then the first time, he should be able to do it again. He does have a newly found mega evolution thanks to our research back at the labs." Steven continued to talk about the legendary Pokemon while the three of us eyed Wallace, hoping he'd end Steven's talking and show us our weapons and what we have to do.

"Enough Steven." Wallace raised his voice over Steven's. He put his hand on the champion's shoulder and said "We need to let them do their work. If you want to, you can finish briefing them of their objective, or you can go to that pillar to call Rayquaza. You'll have to bring one of them with you in that case."

Serin raised his hand slightly and said "I'll go. I found some dragon charm when infiltrating Team Magma's base. It should come in handy."

Steven nodded and handed over the Blue Orb that had been retrieved from my bionic leg. "Use this to persuade the legendary Pokémon. He needs to know that the red orb and blue orbs aren't together and that a danger power could unleash. We could call in Dialga of needed from the the Sinnoh region thanks to Kandi, but we hopefully won't go to that point of desperation."

"And after this mission is complete?" I questioned.

"Life goes back to normal. We'll just put the two orbs back into your arm and leg since it's unlikely for anyone to steal it from you compared to when it was at that Graveyard being guarded by that one elderly couple." Wallace answered. "Now let's hurry. We have very little time. Once inside the cave, grab your weapons from the boxes and start heading down. Serin, you won't need the weapons."

Serin nodded and looked towards Steven who was using some type of flute, a majestic sounding tune coming from it. I noticed two shadows nearby so I looked up to see the two Pokemon dive bombing our way. Steven stopped playing the instrument and put it away, only to take out some type of wristband. "Take it. You'll need it to keep up to me and Mega Latios." I tilted my head at the sound of another legendary' name, but understood when they were hovering in front of our group. Serin and Steven both did some type of action, resulting in many lights to shoot off around them and the eons to be encased in some type of diamond cocoons. A shattering sound could be heard as the light dulled, revealing the two now Mega Evolvdd Pokemon. Serin got on Latias first and took flight upwards. Steven waved farewell and did the same.

"Those two are heading to the tower. Now we gotta hurry." Wallace rushed to say. He picked up the weapons from the contains and tossed us primary combat weapons, and a pistol. He took out a few clips of ammo and attached them to our belts before finally getting his own guns and ammo. "It's show time. Get this done fast and we can head home."

Kandi and I glanced at each other, wondering why the hell a gym leader wanted to finish this fast, but shook it off. Instead of using much to Kandi and I's surprise, the cave was lit up. Not by much since it was only with torches or small lanterns, but enough to where our eyes adjusted and could see perfectly fine.

()()()()

We were already three levels down into the cave and have seen no Team Magma member. Kandi on the other hand, had turned into our light source. Meaning if we do come across the bastards, she'll cook em alive.

The three of us approached another hole, containing yet another ladder. There was only one thing different compared to the other downward paths. This one had lighting. I motioned for Kandi stop emitting flames and used Psychic to investigate the area. I instantly spotted a few Team Magma grunts and lava. Some of which were throwing rocks into the molten earth. I chuckled to myself and grabbed one by the head, throwing him into the magma head first so he couldn't scream. His body slowly melted before being fully liquified and joined with the bright red substance. I cut my attack off when I could feel a headache approaching.

"I took care of one grunt. Three him into the lava and watched him melt. None of the others noticed so we're going to have to sneak down. The silencers won't have any effect since the shots and casings will still echo." I whispered to the two.

* * *

 **Serin's POV**

Steven and I flew the two legendary Pokemon south of Sootopolis City, heading for a massive pillar/tower in the middle of the ocean where the legendary Pokemon Rayquaza could be summoned.

We slowed down a bit compared to when we first launched so the two of us could communicate. "Just wondering before we get too technical, how the hell did you get two legendaries?"

"A trainer by the name of May I think it was gave me Latias. She had befriended the legendary Pokemon from Team Magma before. So after they traveled around the region together, she asked me to take care of Latias since I had her brother, Latios. That instrument I was playing is the Eon Flute. It allows me to call the two legendaries from anywhere in the world, digital, or real, to come to me in times of need." Steven explained. "You see, it's an amazing thing that we have them on our side. They've had a truce with Rayquaza since ancient times which should give us easier access with the legendary dragon. We'll have three mega evolved Pokemon on our side compared to Team Magma having only a Primal Legendary that compares to Mega Rayquaza."

I nodded and asked "Will you be using your Pokemon if needed? They may be steel types and weak against fire types but your level differences changes it the game up. You do have your Metagross to Mega Evolve."

"Can't Serin. I know you never were an actual trainer. Just had a few Pokemon. That wristband I gave you allows us to mega evolve one mega Pokemon each. Rayquaza is the only pokemon that can mega evolve without a keystone." Steven corrected me. "That trainer May, she befriended Rayquaza but didn't catch him if another 'event' happens."

I tilted my head. "Event? What do you mean?"

"She befriended Rayquaza with the help of Zinnia. Girls dead now since you broke broke Akuma out, but it's fine. Moving back to the story, this meteor was coming straight towards the earth at an alarming rate. Zinnia was the only person in the world who knew how to destroy it, so she chose May to help her complete the steps. From there, she put on a suit built exactly like Team Magma's, capable of almost anything. She road the legendary into our atmosphere at astonishing speeds in attempt to shatter the meteor, even at the cost of her own life. If it weren't for that suit, she wouldn't be here with us anymore. The only downside of her destroying the meteor, she had to fight the legendary Pokemon Deoxys which was confined in the space rock while riding on Rayquaza. So I bet you could tell how dangerous that stunt was. But in the end, it all worked out. She caught the Deoxys and Rayquaza dropped her off at my labs where I do all my research."

I rose an eyebrow and nodded. "She's had an interesting life. How old is she? You are making it seem early mid twenties."

"She only sixteen now. She did all that two years ago."

My mouth gaped open in awe of how a fourteen year old had been capable of so much. I couldn't really complain considering she saved the region and probably most of the world.

"Latios, Latias, slow down and get low enough on the top of the tower for the two of us to get off." Steven commanded. The siblings nodded and dove closer to the ground before putting their wings up to slow down. Steven stepped off and skidded a small bit so I followed his lead. I skidded a foot longer before falling causing the two eons to snicker at me. While recovering from my fall, Steven was mumbling some words that the ancient people used to summon the legendary dragon. When he completely the speech, the eons hovered next to him, dipping their heads as lightning started to strike around us from the forming thunderclouds above.

A small bit of black, darker than the clouds could be seen growing as it got closer. The siblings began to use their special moves, Luster Purge and Mistball, forming together a symbol of a dragon curling around two larger Pokemon. A roar could be heard from above when the midnight black serpent charged down at us. Our fellow dragons could be heard speaking to their fellow legendary. They stopped speaking as the shiny Rayquaza hovered twenty feet in front of us. It let out a roar, signaling for Steven to speak.

"Rayquaza," Steven began to say, "We have called for your help. Groudon has been summoned again by an evil force. We are no match for the primal Pokemon. You're our only hope to stop it from putting the entire world in a long lasting drought. Rayquaza looked at the two legendary Pokemon besides us, who confirmed that we needed him.

When the Pokemon didn't look amused, I used my ability to transform into the massive legendary and said "Look. I'm now the same as you. Now will you help?"

The serpent let out a Hyper Beam and glowed a bright pink. Everyone looked away I avoid having to look at the blinding lights. In the process, I changed back to my normal self. When the pink dulled down, we turned to see Rayquaza, looking more badass than before.

* * *

 **I would like to apologize for how long it took for me to finally post this chapter and update the story in general. I didn't know what I could do during this chapter so I played through Pokémon Omega Ruby again for some ideas.**

 **To who reviewed asking if we could do a collaboration (I don't remember your name and I'm too lazy to go back to check :P) Sure. It'll have to be in a later story since this is almost done, I've gotten lots of ideas for Chaos Squad, and my next story I have planned out. (I have all three of the stories on the polls completely planned, start to finish.**

 **I would like to thanks everyone for not assuming I died since this is the longest this story has ever gone without an update. I felt bad with taking forever so instead of making one massive ass chapter, I'll be making another chapter after this.**


	20. Finale 2

**Okay. Part one is already done. Here's the rest that I didn't put in that chapter because it was going to be pretty long and take even longer to post. So, I decided to put them into two seperate chapters with the ending being on chapter twenty-one. It'll be easier on me and hopefully you guys too :P**

 **For everybody new to this story who noticed the name Cindy occasionally in the starting chapters, that was Cerulean's original name before I decided to change it. I updated all chapter that I had at the time from Cindy to Cerulean. If you come across the name Cindy in a chapter, please keep in mind that it's only there because I don't have that chapter anymore so I cannot fix the error that I had made.**

 **Please vote in the polls for my next story and leave a review of what type of oneshot you'd want to see for this story! Also, they don't have to be lemons if you don't want them to. I'm not too picky xP**

 **This chapter is the longest one I've ever made, over 5,000 words long.**

 **Besides that, I have nothing else to say and or tell you guys so I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

 **Akuma's POV**

"That's another floor cleared. Keep heading down. The farther we go down, the more grunts and lava have been popping up. We should be getting close." I whispered.

"We have about four more stages going down until we reach the bottom where Groudon should supposedly be." Wallace commented. "And if I'm right of Groudon's location being there, then that's where we should encounter Maxie and hopefully the other admins that survived."

Kandi joined in our small chat by asking "Do we know if Steven and Serin convinced the legendary Pokémon Rayquaza to help us if needed with Groudon?"

"No way to know." Wallace replied. "Even if we could find out, we shouldn't be able to hear them over the sound of the rushing wind considering they're on Pokémon that can go faster than most of the region's military jets. Before we head down to the next level, I must ask; How old are you Kandi? You don't seem old enough to be in the military or doing your personal business."

Kandi's face could be seen turning a bright red through her orange fur. "I would be three years old if I was still a Pokémon, but the Morphism virus caused me and my sister to mature into about sixteen in human years. So in reality, almost four. After the virus, almost seventeen."

"Kinda weird since Akuma is fifteen years older than you, but I can't say much since that virus did age you thirteen years." Wallace mumbled.

"She has the knowledge of a college student Wallace. Trip, who's twenty-nine, somehow transferred most of his intellect to Kandi and her sister." I told the gym leader. He just shrugged and got on the ladder, not bothering to let me scout the area first. "Don't mind him Kandi. He and Trip are the only ones who actually know our actual age difference."

Kandi nodded, blinking to keep a tear from exiting her eye. Knowing that Kandi would get over it soon, I grabbed ahold the ladder and put my feet to the sides. I slid down the ladder, ready to shoot anybody awaiting, but the entire area was clear. The old sounds being the cackling magma. Wallace looked around, equally confused of why nobody was guarding this floor. Kandi slid down, joining us in the empty cave.

"Where is everyone?" Kandi asked, "I was expecting a few people to be guarding since we're so close to the legendary."

"The rest of the guards must be at the bottom with Maxie." Wallace whispered as he lurked towards the next downward point on the other side of the cave. "There's no other reason for the guards to stop here..."

Just like the time before, Wallace went straight down the ladder without any hesitation. Again, I heard no gun shots being fired from below. Kandi and I followed the gym leader down to see no Team Magma grunts, only a lot more lava and less rocks.

"They're definitely on the final level with Maxie and Groudon..." Wallace commented. "We must go, we have to get rid of them instantly!" Wallace continued so run for the next ladder, almost slipping into the red hot magma twice. Kandi and I exchanged glances but ended in both of us rolling our eyes. "I swear. Wallace is going to get himself killed." I thought.

My fiancée and I took the same route as Wallace, but slower to ensure we would fall and burn to death. While Kandi could maybe withstand it thanks to her Fire typing. Not sure if her fur is fireproof due to our first encounter together, but it doesn't matter as long as we live. Following the same procedure as before, we ended up in a pitch black room. No lights except for the final ladder down and from where we came from. "Kandi, please light the room up for me. I can't see a thing." Kandi shot a flamethrower towards where we had to go, showing solid ground and rock walls. "We're safe. Nothing to worry about here. I'll go down the ladder first once again as a good gym leader should."

Kandi and I perched at the top of the ladder as Wallace slowly climbed down the ladder. The man jumped off from the second to last step and turned around, aiming his gun. We saw his eyes widen for a brief moment before the sound of multiple guns firing. We saw hundreds of shots hitting Wallace all through this body, spraying the dense, red liquid out of the wounds. The fire stopped as his body finally fell back, not even recognizable as being human at one stage. Kandi's eyes widened while I stayed emotionless at the sight of Wallace being brutally murdered.

A loud voice, presumed to be coming from a megaphone, said "Akuma and whoever else that may be with you, come down here. We can reason. All of our guns are holstered. You may attempt to throw a grenade to kill all the grunts, but they are too far for it to be effect. So come down with your hands up."

"That fucker..." I growled. "Kandi, I'll scout with Psychic. If what they said happens to be true, then okay. But whatever you do, do not, let me repeat, do not follow me into this most likely death trap."

I checked the premises downstairs, to see all the grunts saluting, their guns on the floor. I looked to see Maxie and his admins standing side by side on a stone platform, behind them a stone statue of who I assumed to be Groudon. I let out sigh and looked towards Kandi while saying "This is where we will part until the end of the mission, whether I make it out or not." I locked lips with the Flareon morph, putting as much love and bliss into the contact as I could.

We both backed away in need of air, tears forming in Kandi's eyes. I wiped them from the girl's eyes and whispered "See you on the outside." I used Psychic, allowing myself to levitate down the hole so I didn't have to climb. I opened my eyes to see the everybody in the same positions as when I scouted. I slowly walked forwards, through the lines of grunts.

"Greetings Akuma." Maxie smirked. "Good to see you again, I'm sorry about the incident two I think monthes ago, but it was the only thing we could of done to let our plan progress."

I looked at Maxie, completely unamused causin the evil leader to laugh. "Now you see, without you, this couldn't of been possible. But thanks to the red orb your arm possessed, we can revive the legendary Pokémon in his primal form. He'll have the strength and now the sunlight to absorb the ocean and create more land for us human beings. Some a bit more different." Maxie shook his head, trying to keep himself from showing his joy of his dream about to come true. "This suit besides me, is strong enough to withstand hundreds of thousands pounds of force. It can keep a person alive in as low as negative 300 degrees Fahrenheit, and as high as 4,000 degrees Fahrenheit. It even lets people survive where very few can, space for example. It's the perfect machine for survival in any dangerous areas. You will be in it, helping us reach Groudon to the surface. Afterwards, you shall be either executed to let your loving wife live. Or you can live, but we will find and kill your baby momma and the child."

"Fine. I will help you get Groudon to the surface. But you better fucking kill me so Kandi and the child will live!" I shouted, making sure Kandi could hear me and have time to start making her way up through the magma puzzles and dead corpses.

I walked closer to Tabiths and Courtney, letting them strip me of my guns, ammo, and explosives. Tabiths pressed the button on my arm, opening my knive's compartment. I backhanded the chubby man and closed the compartment. "Take that and I will end as many of you as possible." I growled.

Tabitha pulled his weapon out and aimed it at my head, ready to pull the trigger, but was interrupted when Maxie took out his own gun and shot Tabitha's weapon. "Too soon Tabitha." The leader then aimed his weapon at the man's face and pulled the trigger. The admin's blood spewed from the wound in his forehead as his lifeless corpse fell on the ground.

"You're fine Akuma. Just step into the suit and be ready to jump onto Groudon's tail. You'll have to climb up onto his back and lock into his rough skin to stay on while he fire's himself upwards. I will be awaiting your arrival at the surface. Maxie signalled for all the grunts to start heading upwards. I swallowed a lump in my throat, hoping Kandi had heard my statement. Maxie looked at me and mouthed "Good luck." The older man through the red orb in the air, causing it to start growig bright. I'm vision from the orb was soon taken by the legendary Pokémon, turning from stone to a bright red. My mouth gaped in awe when the Pokémon was encased in a bright pink jewel. The massive ore shattered, revealing Groudon, looking stronger, more insane. The black crevices his body once contained now had lava flowing through them. Groudon let out an intimidating roar and turned around, heading for a lava fall. Knowing I had to act quick, I hopped onto Groudon's tail and climbed up his rugged skin. I locked onto one of the beast's shoulder blades, preparing for the intense heat of the lava fall.

Unexpectedly, the beast stopped and looked up, sending thousands of gallons of molten rock, burning through the rock, sand, and dirt above. I was expecting the ocean water to crash down on us, but the intense heat from the lava mixed with the ocean's water formed a wall, preventing the water from pouring down on us. The legendary started to summon hardening lava below him, shooting us up to the earth's surface.

* * *

 **Kandi's POV**

I shot a flare up, signaling any type of aircraft to pick me up. Tears were pouring from my eyes, my thoughts replaying what I heard Akuma yell. _"Fine. I will help you get Groudon to the surface. But you better fucking kill me so Kandi and the child will live!"_

I was expecting to end up waiting forever to finally get a ride, but a black dragon stopped above me and looked down, concerned. It dove down and began to hover next to me, wanting me to get on it's back. I let out a sigh and got on the Pokémon, hoping it'll listen. "Whoever you are, please lead me to Groudon. I need to get my fiancée back who's risking his life to save mine." The Pokémon let out a roar and started to circle around an area that had been letting out steam.

I looked around, wondering why the ocean was steaming when I heard a shout yelling "Kandi! Where's Akuma and Wallace?" I looked behind me and saw Steven and Serin waving at me. "Where are they Kandi and how the hell did you convince Rayquaza to give you a lift?"

"Don't know!" I yelled back. "Wallace is fucking dead and Akuma is risking his damn life by riding Groudon for Team Magma just so I can live! Steven, go take care of those bastards at Sootopolis City. They're heading up the Cave of Origins again. I'll stay here with Serin!"

Steven nodded and ordered Latios to dive down back towards the town. I looked back at Serin and said "Now we wait. I don't know if this'll work out, but hopefully Akuma makes it. He's survived much worst."

Serin nodded and awaited for anything to happen. In a split second, the steaming water had been replaced with nothing except a rock wall surrounding the area. The four of us shared glances before turning our attention back to what was happening in the ocean. We stared at the gaping hole, wondering what was going to happen. A massive Pokemon, glowing a blinding red, shot up from the sea. On top of it was an orange humanoid form that seemed to be gripping onto the massive Pokémon. "Rayquaza, grab anybody that pops out of that suit! He's on our side!" I shouted.

* * *

 **Akuma's POV**

I ejected from the back of the machine, into the water, hoping to avoid any oncoming attacks from Steven, Serin, and hopefully Rayquaza. I began swimming away from the enraged creature, trying to raise my chances of survival. The beasts shot out a Fire Blast, aiming up at something above it while trying to accept all of the swollen sun's energy. I used Psychic to levitate, trying to get myself out of the wager to be less vulnerable, when a black serpent like creature swooped me out of the air, putting me on its back along with someone else, their head covered in orange fur.

The figure turned around, a sweet smile on their face. "Bastard risking his fucking life for me again?"

I chuckled at the sight of Kandi and kissed her behind the ear. "I guess you can say that. I only shouted it so you'd hear and get the hell outta there."

Kandi just shook her head and said "Rayquaza, drop us off at a vantage point so we can witness the battle and so we don't get injured please." The dragon nodded and flew low and slow near Sootopolis City, allowing us to get off and land on the edge of the city where we could watch the battle. Serin joined us hopping off Latias, who seemed to be calling for something behind us. I turned around and saw Steven fighting off multiple grunts in battle rather than a shootout, while Latios raced to join his sister and Rayquaza in the battle again the raging primal.

From what we could see, there were already major disadvantages for Groudon. The Pokémon could move since he couldn't produce magma fast enough to walk across the sea, making him prone to all attacks Rayquaza through at it. Rayquaza and the eons on the other hand, had the entire sky to use to their advantage against the massive Groudon.

In the distance, I could see tiny dots trying to climb to the highest point near them possible, probably to watch the pending battle. Groudon decided to be the one to start the fight by using Eruptiom, summoning all the molten rock and magma as he could. The three flying legendaries dodged and weeved through the falling lava and rocks, the only injury being Latias getting scorched from a drop small drop from the lava. I cringed as the Pokémon attacked herself with Mistball to stop the burning sensation she had been feeling. She glared at the massive legendary, being a few times more than her, **(Note: I know Groudon is around 13 feet tall, but I'm making him a lot bigger I this story x3)** , and started to communicate with Latios and Rayquaza through what I'm assuming was telepathy.

 _"Akuma, We need you to help us."_ I heard a voice say. I looked around but didn't notice anyone talking to me so the voice said _"It's me, Latias. And we need you help to defeat the bastard. Your going to have to get in that suit again though."_

 _"Can I know what you there's plan is?"_ I asked.

 _"I'll explain once it's in motion, now hurry. I'm coming buy for you to jump on."_

Latias zoomed towards Kandi and I, slowing down right in front of me. I got on the Pokémon's back and looked at Kandi, saying "I'll be back soon. They need my help to destroy this monster." Kandi's eyes widened when I said that I had to leave her to join the battle, but she nodded. I waved farewell for the times being. Flying towards Groudon, I motioned for Latias to get me close enough to get back in the suit. "The back should be open, allowing me to climb in. I'll have to detach from its shoulder though to get off of him." Latias slowed down enough to let me swoop from her back and grab ahold of the suit to climb back in.

While I did so, Latias joined Rayquaza and Latios in the circle they were flying in above Groudon and told me " _We need you to detach from its shoulder. You need to head up to it's neck and avoid it's piercing claws, or down towards the tail and climb up its under belly."_ Ifollowed the directions Latias gave me and detached my spikes from the legendary's shoulder blade and began to slowly make my way up the Pokémon, the spikes gouging into the rock hard flesh to gain grip. By the time I reached the bottom of its neck, it noticed a small tingling sensation where I'd lock into. It let out a roar and tried to shove it's massive claws and penetrate my torso. I tried to let out a scream but stayed where I was and tremored in fear. Moments before the claw could of connected with me, Rayquaza used either Dragon Breath or Dragon Pulse, shooting the iron blades away from me and directing Groudon's attention back to the targets above. I took a moment to regain my breath from the once again, near death experience. My thoughts soon went to Kandi. How if I died and failed this, she'd have to live the rest of her life alone most likely. Images of our kid growing up without a father started to flash through my mind. I snapped out of my traumatized state, trying to keep the thought of death from my head. I took a few deep breaths and climbed on top of the monster's massive head, digging the spikes in to keep me there no matter what. I felt Groudon once again charge a swing to knock me off, but thankfully the eons used Psychic, preventing his arms from moving any further. Leaving a single spike in the Pokémon's head, I dropped down and grabbed the blade so I could swing into the legendary's upper body. I gained enough momentum to release the blade and land directly on the Pokémon's stuck. I looked up to see one of the vessels containing lava slightly swelled, some type of sphere stuck in it.

 _"That's it Akuma. Groudon's vessels are extremely sensitive so I've you shatter it, move away from the magma that'll be flowing out of it. The magma contained in Groudon's body is the hottest liquid in this universe to our knowledge. Once the leakage stops, rip the orb from him then throw it up. Latios will catch if and return the orb to Steven who should be done dealing with most of Team Magma."_ With each movement pushing me up, I started to gain strength from the adrenaline pumping through me. Groudon was resisting the use of Psychic as much as he could, inching towards me ever so slightly. Putting death and Groudon's small movement to the back of my mind, I slowly scaled the massive Pokémon. I stopped just left of the vessel, locked into my position. Using my right arm, I ripped through the rest of the hardened skin and got ready to swing. I aimed the iron fist right on the vessel, and punched with all the strength I could. The glass-like vessel shattered instantly and began pouring the bright orange and yellow magma. Thankfully, it didn't take too long to empty so I grabbed the orb that had once been located in me and through it as high as possible for Latios to grab.

Latios let go of his weakening Psychic to dive and pick up the red orb. Latias also stopped her Psychic and began communicating with Rayquaza. " _Akuma. There's no other way. Check for a self destruct button in the suit. Even with Groudon slowly reversing to his normal form, he's gained too much energy from his massive rest and from the swollen Sun which is going to need a few to die down in size. If you find a self destruct button, we need you to climb into its mouth so you can destroy its inners."_

 _"Wait. I have to kill myself to save this place?"_ I mentally sighed and thought _"Tell Kandi that we'll meet again someday and that I love her."_ Knowing what I had to do to save the region and maybe even the world, I quickly climbed up to the Pokémon's head which was firing consistent Fire Blasts. When it stopped, probably from running out of PP, I grabbed on of its razor sharp teeth and pulled myself in. Not wanting to stay in his mouth long enough to where I'd get eaten alive, I dove to the back of its throat and prepared to smash the red button. When I figured I was deep enough in, I slammed the red button as hard as possible. A loud blast could be heard as my sight went back and my hearing disappeared.

* * *

 **Kandi's POV**

I watched in horror as Akuma could be seen jumping into the monster's throat, his hand covering some type of red button. Latias and Rayquaza began to relentlessly attack Groudon as Latios flew to me. He dropped the orb in my lap and used Telepathy to tell me _"He said he'll see you'll meet again someday and that he loves you. He has no choice but to sacrifice him for the sake of the world. I'm sorry for you lost..."_ Tears began to trickle from my eyes from hearing the news. Serin looked at me in concern, knowing why I was about to begin bawling.

"I'm too young..." I sniffles slightly but continued to whisper "I'm too young to lose the love of my life... He shouldn't of died like this..." Serin wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me, but the tears just kept falling. I looked towards the battle to hear an explosion coming from Groudon. More tears began to swell up in my eyes from me watching Akuma lose his life to stop this raging battle. Behind us I could hear the sound of bullets flying and hitting some type of metal and death screams. I watched as Rayquaza was shooting multiple Hyper Beams, trying to prevent the three dragons from attacking him. The three continued their attacks without mercy. Groudon stopped his attacks, bending down in pain. He tried blocking an opening wound in his stomach. To prevent the legendary from covering his weak point, the eons held his arms back again. Rayquaza readied to send one final blow to the weak and injured Pokemon. Within seconds, he charged at Groudon, Dragon Rush ready. It only took a second for Rayquaza to reach Groudon and pierce through him. The legendary's guts and blood tore out from its back, turning the ocean around him red. Groudon's body stayed still while he continued changing. I could see the Pokémon begin to sink and slowly turn to a grey colour, probably to rest for another few thousand years. Steven joined the two of us on top of Sootopolis City, he put an arm on my shoulder to let me know I'll be alright. Steven began communicating to the two eons, sending one to return Rayquaza and one to get people to clean the massacres his Pokemon caused back at the Cave of Orgins.

"Kandi. It's time to head home. There's nothing we can do about Akuma... He's gone." Serin told me, even I could hear the sadness in his voice.

* * *

 **()()()7 Monthes Later()()()**

* * *

 **Akuma's POV**

I opened my eyes, confusion instantly hitting my mind. I looked down to see two normal human arms and hands. I looked to my right to see a mirror, my body reflecting off it like it should. I looked in the mirror to see my skin semi pale, my black high tops, black cargo shorts, and black tank top. My eyes were back to their normal blue instead of the bright red I had gotten use to. My ears had their regular spiked hoops earings in them, and my brown hair sticking up like I always had it. I walked up to the mirror and touch it with a full hand.

"Where the hell am I? Was in just still in a coma after that explosion? Where the hell is Serin and Kandi? What the actual fuck! I'm suppose to be a fucking morph with two damn bionic limbs! I don't want to go back to being a useless motherfuckin human again! All those wretched years, shitty ass memories! I'd rather be fucking dead if I can't go back!" I screamed at the top of my lungs into the endless void.

"Calm down Akuma." A voice said from somewhere. "I can resurrect you so you can join your friends and family again. But you have to calm down."

"I'll calm the fuck down under two conditions. Show me who you are and how you can revive me from the dead and when I do come back, I want to be who I was as I died. An Umbreon morph with my right arm and leg the bionic limbs again so I can control them."

The voice let out a sigh and said "One moment please. Also, stop being so rude. You may of saved the world but it doesn't mean that I have to do this for you. I've only ever done what I'll do for you on one other being, a Pokémon that had formed a rescue team in a different region, no humans live on it however they know about you guys' existence."

I sighed and sat down, burying my face in my knees. I tried to hold back all the anger, sadness, and guilt that I contained.

"Look up please."

I let out a groan and looked up to see a Pokemon towering above me. I rose an eyebrow, browsing through the memories from school that weren't shit. "Arceus, right? The creator of the world with the help of Mew?"

The Pokémon nodded and shifted forms from her normal form to a morph. The ring that was around her as a Pokemon formed into a dress, covering most her body. She shook her head slightly, moving the hair that was covering face. "Now would you like to know why I will bring you back from the dead?" She asked. I shrugged but nodded after. "Out of all the humans that have lived on this planet, you're the only one that has saved the entire world than just a region like May. That, and you're the only one that's actually died. Many others just got severely injured but pulled through.

"Now c'mon. We're going through this portal. I'll be invisible to everybody except you. So I will be there to help and make myself visible if needed.

I sighed and said "Change me first."

Arceus rolled her eyes and changed me back to my morph form with the two mechanical limbs. "Be glad that I got your body a few moments before death so you're perfectly healthy and are the exact same as before. Slightly skinnier since that time you were imprisoned, but still."

I walked through the portal, teleporting me to Kandi and I's cabin. I walked towards the window as Arceus teleported behind me. She closed the portal and waited to follow my lead. Outside, I saw most of the men from our new barracks, Trip, Cerulean, Maze. On a small platform was Kandi in a wedding dress, a picture that me and Kandi had taken and framed, just larger so everybody could see, Serin who was holding a baby Espeon morph, who I assumed to be Artemis, our child. Behind him looked to be Kandi and Cerulean's parents.

I looked towards Arceus who mouthed the words "I'm here if needed."

I opened the door and let the goddess out before closing the door and following her. "By the way, here you go. I got this since they didn't salvage anything from your death." She said, putting my dog tags around my neck.

Everybody that had been at my 'memorial' stayed silent, there eyes closed out of respect and memory for me. I smiled and sneaked up on to the small stage. I wrapped my arms around Kandi's waist and whispered into her ear the words "I do."

The Flareon morph opened her eyes and stared into mine before jerking away from me and glaring at Serin. "I thought you said you wouldn't make any illusions during this! You know how much I miss my baby..." Kandi began to whimper. Serin opened his eyes and looked at Kandi then at me. Knowing Serin well enough, I flipped him the bird and smirked.

"Cerulean, can you please hold Artemis." Serin asked his girlfriend. She nodded and stood up, taking Artemis' sleeping form from him. All the soldiers, Maze, and Trip looked our way, just as confused as Serin.

Instead of letting them test of it was just a phony of me, I took off my dog tags and put them around Kandi's neck, locking it so it wouldn't fall off. "I'm waiting for you to say I do." I whispered once again.

Kandi wiped the tears from her eyes and mumbled "I do..."

I smiled and pulled Kandk closer to me. I locked lips with Kandi who's eyes were wide open, staring into mine. She slowly began to close them and pulled me closer in pure bliss. We pulled apart to breath a minute later. I smiled and gave Kandi one more light kiss on the forehead and turned to where I saw my death card, consisting of my rifle, battle helmet, and boots. I took the helmet off and put it on my ahead, ripped my rifle from the ground, and picked up the boots.

Everyone looked at me, their eyes wide open, all still confused. "May I ask who you are?" Kandi managed to speak up.

I gave her a soft smile in return and said "Sorry for being dead for however the hell long it's been Kandi... It wasn't until a few minutes ago that I had been reincarnated. I'm sorry for everything that my death had put you through, but I'm back. And I'm not going away for a long time..."

"Akuma...?" She whispered. "There's no way. You're dead and phantoms don't exists unless they take the form of a ghost type..."

I looked towards Arceus who was floating a few feet away, a small smile carved on her face. "You can show yourself now." I told the goddess, looking her direction. Everyone here looked where I was to see the girl appear out of thin air and float down to walk towards Kandi, Serin, and I.

"Kandi, my dear. Your loved one is back. I had the heart to bring him back to you since he killed himself in the process of saving the world. Groudon's strength and energy was to powerful for Rayquaza and the Eons to fight him alone. The atomic blast Akuma set off inside of the raging legend was strong enough to weaken him." The goddess spoke, giving Kandi a hug. "I can heal your arm so you don't have to be part machine if it makes up the time you had to bear without Akuma, I can help fix it." Kandi shook her head and walked up to me, pulling me into a massive bear hug before burying her face into my chest.

"I'll pass on your offer Ms. Arceus. I just can't believe that the creator of all things brought my husband back for me..." She sniffled.

I smiled and hugged her back. "Me too Kandi... Me too. From here on, nothing will seperate us."

I could hear the crowd behind us slowly starting to cheer and chant.

* * *

 **Hot damn that was a long ass chapter!**

 **But to be honest, it felt amazing writing every second of it.**

 **The only thing that sucks about finishing this chapter is that the main story is over. The good thing, the One-shots start now. So leave your One-Shot of anything you'd like to see from the story. It doesn't have to be a lemon if you don't want it to be. Just follow the rules that I put in the top authors note and everything is all good.**

 **I really hope you all enjoyed this story! If you want to read more stories from me, check out my profile and polls. That's where you can find the stories I write and everything I have planned for the future!**

 **I will be updating Chaos Squad before starting this story's One-shots so take your time to make up your mind. :)**


End file.
